A Cage of a Different Kind
by Alanic
Summary: Legolas is seriously injured in the battle at Helms Deep.  Who will save him?  Not a retelling of the story we all know and love.  AU warning
1. Chapter 1

We are all very familiar with the books and/or the movies but this story is AU and deals with what might have been...so if you are a stickler for cannon this is not the story for you!

Rated M for violence and sexual encounters in later chapters

Disclaimer: The characters all belong to the master Tolkien and this is only being written for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. No money or profit involved.

A Cage of a Different Kind

Chapter One

Eowyn was coming swiftly down the hall on her way to help the wounded from that day's battle. The fact that they had been delivered by her brother and Gandalf at the twelfth hour did little to lighten the mood. So many were wounded that every room and bed was full of people needing help. The whole situation was overwhelming.

As she hurried to see who would need her next she saw Legolas coming down the corridor towards her. What caught her attention was the fact that the elf was not moving with his usual grace. He was unusually pale and was using the wall for support now and again. He had a cloak clasped in front of him and as she drew nearer she noticed him sway as if he was going to faint.

"Legolas, are you hurt?"

His startled eyes looked at her and he straightened and attempted a smile.

"Nay my lady, I am just tired and have had no time to rest or eat. I was just trying to find somewhere quiet away from all this…." His voice trailed off.

"Have they taken over your room also?" she asked. Wondering if the healers had started to take even the few assigned guest rooms.

"I do not think so my lady, but Aragorn and Gimli are staying with me and I really just need to be alone."

As she looked closer at him she noticed a fair amount of blood on his clothes and it did not appear that all of it was black orc blood.

"Master elf, I can see that you have taken some hurt and need attention. Let me take you to the healers."

"NO!" He said emphatically.

The force of the reply surprised her and she decided that something was definitely up.

"Why are you resisting my aid" she asked, peering even closer at the obvious signs of distress coming from the usually calm elf.

"To be frank my lady, I am trying to avoid Aragorn and Gimli. If they see that I am even slightly wounded they will hover over me like mother hens. I neither want the attention nor wish to take them away from their other duties. Especially Aragorn." He hesitated and added softly, "I need to grieve for a friend as well."

She knew he had lost a close friend during the battle and could not begin to guess how one would feel after losing a friend you had known for hundreds of years.

She had also seen the close bond of friendship that tied Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli together and could well imagine their concern for their friend.

"I would be happy to let you rest in my room." All of a sudden the embarrassment of how that must sound came to her and she hurried on to explain, "No one else should be there and you could have the alone time you need so badly." _Not to mention it will give me a chance to check out those "minor" wounds he had mentioned_. She thought to herself as well.

"I couldn't put you out like that Lady Eowyn, besides it would be unseemly for me to be in your room."

"I doubt I will be using it much in the near future and I think that I can decide what would be "unseemly" and what would not." Eowyn hated having to explain any of her decisions and right now she was afraid that if she did not get him there soon she would have to find someone to carry him!

Just then they heard a commotion from around the corner and a booming voice saying "Where is that confounded elf. Have you seen him lately?" Gimli appeared to be asking anyone that would listen where Legolas was.

The already pale elf grew even paler and he whispered "By the Valar, what am I going to tell him when he sees me? He will run straight to Aragorn."

Making her decision and throwing caution to the wind, Eowyn stood in front of the elf, put her arms carefully around him and started gently kissing him.

His eyes opened wide and he started to step back but she whispered "This will give the dwarf something else to think about and explain your absence from your room tonight. Go with it and let me do the talking."

A slight smile appeared on Legolas' lips and he began to return the kiss, putting his one arm around her – even closing his eyes. Eowyn noticed that his other arm did not move from in front of him. "There is much I do not know of you fair shield maiden" he whispered into her lips.

Eowyn could not believe her boldness. She had noticed long ago how beautiful the elf was and had always been drawn to his quiet, elegant ways, not to mention his reputation as a warrior, but Aragorn had occupied her thoughts as of late. As their lips met, she almost forgot why they were doing this.

"Legolas! Where have you…." Gimli noticed what Legolas was doing and his surprise stopped his words.

Eowyn turned slightly and looked at Gimli as if he was intruding on a romantic moment and Gimli started to get flustered.

"I am sorry my lady, I didn't realize, I mean, I had no idea, ahh that is to say that we have been looking for Legolas for most of the day. We were afraid he was hurt. Obviously, that is not the case." Gimli stammered as he tried to figure out what to do next.

Legolas slowly opened his eyes looking at her with wonder and glanced over at Gimli. Eowyn found she was unable to talk so Legolas responded for her. "I would hope that you would use a little discretion when reporting to Aragorn of my umm... activities." Legolas almost laughed as he said it and she thought to herself, _So much for me doing all the talking?_

"Of course – will we be seeing you tonight?" Gimli asked a blush rising to his cheeks.

Legolas just raised his eyebrows and starting kissing Eowyn again.

Gimli stumbled by them muttering the whole while. "They want me to use discretion when they are standing in the middle of a busy corridor kissing. I don't think they know what the word means…" the mumbling continued down the hallway until he was out of sight.

Legolas looked at Eowyn with wonder and said "not only are you a brave shield maiden, you are also very quick on your feet." And he decided to kiss her yet again – this time her lips parted and his tongue slipped into her eager mouth.

A sharp pain in his abdomen quickly brought him back to reality as Eowyn accidentally bumped into the arm he held protectively in front of his stomach.

She noticed his sharp intake of breath and realized he was looking faint again. She wrapped her arm around his waist, putting his free arm around hers, and helped him to her room. Luckily for them both, it was not too far.

As she opened her door and moved to the bed she noticed that she was supporting more and more of the elf's weight and it was with relief that they finally reached the bed.

Legolas sagged down with a faint moan.

"Now you need to let me take a look at that." she said as she carefully removed the cloak from in front of his body.

Her eyes opened wide and she gasped when she saw what the elf was concealing. A long bloody gash ran all the way across his stomach. The edges looked angry and red and the blood had not stopped seeping from it.

"My God! You were almost gutted! If I had known it was this bad, I never would have participated in that show for Gimli!" She exclaimed.

Legolas replied softly "but what a fine show it was. Besides, this is just a scratch." He coughed and smiled faintly at his private humor.

Eowyn just shook her head and carefully pressed the cloak back against the wound. "Keep applying pressure while I get my things ready." Being a fair healer as well as a shield maiden, she was never without her healer's kit. The problem was, there had been such a great need that she wanted to see what she could find left in her room.

She quickly stoked the fire and put a small pot of water on to boil. She went over to her drawers and started to rummage through. Luckily she found her additional herbs and some left over bandages, needle and thread. All of which she was going to need.

_I hope this is not beyond my abilities, _she thought and she returned to Legolas with the stuff she had found.

When she got back to him his eyes were shut and he had fallen back so he was laying half way on the bed.

She gently lifted his legs and placed them on the bed. Even that small movement brought a hiss of pain from the elf and his eyes opened back up to gaze blearily at her.

She removed the cloak again and decided to cut his tunic off to get better access to his wound. She took her knife and split the tunic up the middle and carefully pushed it off to the sides trying to minimize any movement that might hurt him. Legolas tried to not show his pain but he couldn't hold in the moan as Eowyn cleaned the nasty looking cut. The water was hot so she mixed some of her herbs into a cup and helped Legolas drink it down. "This will help ease some of the pain. I am going to have to sew this up." Legolas nodded and she set to the rather grizzly task of putting the elf back together. She noticed the pale smoothness of his skin and the defined muscles of his chest. _"Keep your mind on what you are doing"_ she sternly told herself.

Legolas was thinking about the strange turn of events that had just taken place as well - trying to keep his mind off his pain. He had noticed Eowyn immediately when they had entered the keep several weeks ago. She was a beauty even by elven standards but it had seemed at the time that she was totally taken with Aragorn and had little time for him. Not that he had made many attempts to talk to her, other than to comfort her when they thought Aragorn was dead. Even then, he did not think she had even really looked at him. He remembered her grace and strength when he had happened to see her practice with her sword, but he had chosen to stay in the shadows.

They had also talked briefly about her dismay at having to stay with the women and he knew that her anger had been directed at the situation. He had tried to comfort her and make her realize that if the orcs broke through she would be needed to protect the women and children but she had been very angry about it. Now tonight, that was another story. He still could not believe she had pretended they were involved to save him from Gimli. He and Aragorn had shared many adventures and had not always emerged unscathed. Aragorn was very protective of the brother of his heart and had previously suffered guilt and sorrow for Legolas' hurts that were in no way his fault. Legolas could just imagine his reaction to today's wounds. Aragorn would feel responsible when he figured out Legolas had taken an arrow while he was hauling Aragorn and Gimli up the wall during the battle. That had weakened him enough that he could not totally avoid the scimitar that had tried to cut him in half. Aragorn would have stayed by his side even though he was needed elsewhere and would not have rested until he knew Legolas was well. He just couldn't let that happen.

A sharp cry was wrenched from him as she continued to sew him up. He watched her tending to him and could not get the memory of her soft lips out of his mind. If he wasn't in so much pain he might have tried to extend those moments. "_What was in that cup she had given him?"_

She sighed as she finished up and made a familiar paste out of **athelea** leaves, which she pressed into his recently sealed wound. It continued to burn as she lifted him to an upright position and carefully started to wind bandages around his midsection, first pulling the remnants of his tunic off. She looked at the mattress upon which he had been laying and noticed an inordinate amount of blood. Her pretty brow furrowed as she tried to figure out where it had come from.

"Do not worry yourself fair Eowyn, elves heal quite fast." he said, trying to hide his pain.

She shook her head as she moved behind him and to her dismay, saw an additional wound.

"I suppose this was a love pat from some Orc?" She said frostily as she probed the bleeding hole in his lower back.

Legolas smiled as he felt darkness envelope him and he started to slump forward. Eowyn grabbed his shoulders and eased him down on his side continuing to check out the new hurt. She was actually relieved he had passed out when she discovered an arrowhead still embedded in the wound. Taking her knife she carefully cut it out and brought it to her nose. She could smell the faint scent of poison on it and almost cried. She cleaned it and packed it with the paste. This was probably why the elf had continued to bleed even though she knew they had extraordinary healing powers. She rolled him carefully on his back - the stomach wound was the more serious at the moment and she wanted to minimize his pain.

Since she had already discovered one "hidden" wound she decided to check him over thoroughly, he probably had a few more. She examined the rest of him trying not to dwell on the feelings his beauty was stirring in her and was satisfied until she went to pull of his boots. There was a gash on his calf that required stitches and she had to cut his leggings off at the knee.

Convinced at long last that she had done all she could, she changed the dirty linens and tucked him in. His body was warmer than it had been, but that was to be expected as his body fought the effects of the poison and blood loss.

The stress of the long day was starting to catch up to her so she decided she had better make a final check of the healing ward and get some water, herbs and bandages for later.

She looked at the elf lying peacefully in her bed and sighed before shaking her head and quickly leaving the room. _"He is out of your league, so don't let a few kisses go to your head!" _She thought to herself as she hurried to the ward and started collecting the things she needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to moondawntreader, CocoaB and Aranel Mereneth for reviewing my first chapter. I really appreciate your input.

We are all very familiar with the books and/or the movies but this story is AU and deals with what might have been...so if you are a stickler for cannon this is not the story for you!

Rated M for violence and sexual encounters in later chapters

Disclaimer: The characters all belong to the master Tolkien and this is only being written for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. No money or profit involved.

A Cage of a different Kind Chapter 2

"I think we finally have everyone settled." Groden the head healer said as he strode up to her. "It has been a long day so get some rest while you can. I have everyone taking shifts so we are covered right now."

"That is exactly what I was planning on doing. Thank you Groden." Turning quickly, her arms full of supplies, she ran headlong into Aragorn.

"Good evening Eowyn. What do you need bandages and herbs for if you are going back to your rooms?" He asked dubiously. He must have overheard Groden.

She noticed the sparkle of suspicion in his grey eyes and realized he was wondering what this might have to do with his friend, he had obviously talked to Gimli.

Not able to stop the blush that crept over her face, she lowered her eyes and mumbled something about discovering some warriors that needed help but that she was going to be returning to her room soon.

"I am surprised you have left our elf all alone. Is he quite alright?"

"As well as can be expected" she replied then hurried on to say, "He is quite upset about his friend Haldir and requested some time alone."

A look of concern and understanding crossed Aragorn's face. The elves had suffered major loss of life and one of their long time friends had been a casualty. He murmured that they were all having a hard time with that and it was very understandable that Legolas would be grieving.

As she turned to flee back to her room, Aragorn caught her elbow. "Legolas is quite lucky to have you for comfort Eowyn." He paused studying her. "I was not aware that you and Legolas had become better acquainted." He was looking at her closely, trying to read her reaction and she could tell he was very curious and a little perplexed.

Going totally against character she decided to be coy. She just looked at him and said, "There is much you do not notice my Lord." and fled to her room. _"I didn't have to be rude"_ she thought as she passed by the kitchen and grabbed a few more things. _"He is only concerned for his friend and probably a little relieved to think I might be turning my attentions elsewhere."_

Quietly pushing the door open to her room, she slipped in and deposited her supplies on the dresser. She looked over to see the elf had not changed positions so she quickly checked on him and was relieved to find his condition unchanged. She was exhausted and decided to get comfortable herself. She slipped into the bathroom adjoining her room and poured some water into the basin. She cleaned the blood from her hands and face and changed out of her dirty clothes into a soft robe. She slipped back into the room and checked the fire. After she made sure it was well stoked, she returned to the bed and laid her hand on Legolas' forehead. He was still warm but not overly so. She paused staring at his face so peaceful in repose. His beauty momentarily took her breath away as she noticed his golden hair fanned out on the pillow. Her thoughts went back to his lips on hers and she was startled when she began to wonder what she had ever seen in Aragorn. _"How shallow am I that _I _can be so easily swayed?" _amazed at her own weakness. Out of nowhere a chill ran down her spine and she shuddered as unbidden thoughts of Wormtongue and his repulsive affection for her came to mind. When would she ever be able to stop thinking about that horrible man? How many times had he approached her hoping she would respond to his attentions? Soon those attempts had become threats. She quickly pushed those thoughts aside; he had been exiled and could no longer hurt her.

Finally the stress of the last few days started to overcome her and she looked about the room trying to decide where she would sleep since the elf had taken her bed. She finally pulled a chair to the side of the bed and sat next to Legolas. He might need her during the night and she worried that her exhaustion would prevent her from helping him if he took a turn for the worse. "Perhaps she should have insisted he go to the infirmary." she thought with a flip of her heart. No she was doing the right thing." She checked him over again trying to allay her concern but eventually her eyelids grew heavy and she laid her head in her arms on the side of the bed and quickly fell asleep, hoping she would be able to feel him move and awaken if he needed anything.

Aragorn watched her retreat from the room, a vague frown on his handsome face. He could not help feeling that something was wrong as he watched Eowyn practically run from the room. The scene that Gimli had described earlier was not the normal behavior for either the elf or the shield maiden.

In all the years he had known Legolas, he had always been extremely secretive and discreet about any relationship he had with the opposite sex and the blatant public kissing witnessed by the dwarf had him thoroughly puzzled. Although he had not known Eowyn for long she had seemed equally as private. Everyone was under stress and with the loss of Haldir; perhaps Legolas and Eowyn were seeking comfort...

He quickly pushed those thoughts aside as he heard his name called. He turned with a sigh, weary but resigned to continue to handle the matters that required his immediate attention.

Eowyn awoke to fingers lightly stroking her hair. She smiled and muttered a sigh of pleasure before jerking upright with a confused look on her face. Her back protested the odd position she had been in for the past hours as she gazed into deep twilight eyes. A smile played across Legolas' lips and he said softly "You didn't have to sleep there."

He looked like some color had returned to his face but she was stiff and a little disoriented.

"I uh, I just fell asleep here, I guess I was more tired than I thought," She said as she pulled away from his hand. "How are you feeling?"

A hurt expression briefly crossed his pale face when she jerked away from his touch, which he quickly hid. "I am much better, thanks to you."

He tried to sit up but a sudden sharp pain convinced him to stay where he was, afraid she would see his weakness.

"Why had she felt such panic at his touch?" She thought as she spied something and picked it up turning to look at him. She smiled at him and held up the arrowhead she had removed from his back the night before.

"Did this slip your mind in the heat of battle or do you always carry spare arrows embedded in your back?" she said teasingly.

"Thank you for examining my body so thoroughly." he replied in a playful tone, happy to see her start to relax again. "Did you find any other flaws?"

"Flaws! Hardly!" Burst from her lips before she realized it, her cheeks flushed becomingly and she hid her embarrassment by continuing quickly. "Elves must have a high tolerance for pain because your leg was also deeply gashed. I had to cut your leggings off to treat it."

His eyes widened in shock and he quickly lifted the blanket to peer at his lower body.

She laughed at his sudden discomfort and saw his relief when he saw his leggings still covered his lower body.

"I just cut the lower leg off!" she said, laughing to hide the blush creeping across her cheeks. She had to get a hold of herself so she turned and got him some water.

"Are you thirsty?"

"Very" His voice shook a little and he was upset that he sounded so weak.

She felt his eyes on her as she turned and tried to help him sit up. His face paled even more and he fought the need to cry out. Not only was his stomach on fire but there was a stabbing pain in his back as well.

"Please, I think I will just lie here for a little longer." He whispered. _"I should be able to sit up by now." _he thought in confusion..

She could see the frustration and pain in his eyes and she quickly reassured him that no mortal would even be awake by now after receiving the wounds he had. She patiently helped him drink some tea with herbs for the pain.

He started to say something else but the room was starting to spin a bit. "What did you put in that..?" he slurred as his eyes began to slide shut. "Not you too." was all he could manage before the darkness over took him once again.

She watched his eyes widen and then he muttered a few words before he fell asleep. She covered him and changed her clothes. She would be badly needed in the healing wards and she had to get going.

It was well after lunch when Eowyn finally got away to check on Legolas. She had been extremely busy and had not had a moment to herself. There was still so many hurt that she despaired of ever being able to get back to her room and she ended up almost sneaking away. She hurried down the hallway glancing over her shoulder the whole way. As she edged into her room she noticed that the fire had died down to nothing. She looked over at the bed and he still appeared to be sleeping soundly but something was not right.

She crossed quickly to him, laying her hand on his forehead. "He was so cold!" She shook him and tried to rouse him but the elf just groaned and pulled away from her. Worry quickly overtook her usual calm.

"Legolas, wake up! I need to know how you feel." She shook him again.

"So cold" was the only feeble response she got as he rolled to his good side with a grimace.

It was then she noticed the shivers that racked his body. She hurried to the fire and built it back up. By now the elf's teeth were chattering and his breathing was shallow and irregular. She got additional blankets to cover him and rubbed his arms to help circulation. "Could she have missed something? He seemed to be recovering this morning."

She cursed herself under her breath. "I should have moved him to the wards where he could have been looked after better. Why had she thought she could care for him alone."

He was still shivering uncontrollably and she realized she had to warm him right away. She couldn't submerge him in a warm bath; his wounds were still too fresh. So she did the only thing she could. She took her dress off leaving only her white shift and crawled into bed beside him, pulling him into her arms and wrapping her body around him, sharing her body warmth. He lay trembling in her arms, moaning in pain. Eowyn rocked him gently saying soothing nonsense until she felt him finally begin to relax and little by little, the shaking slowed and finally stopped. Warmth was returning to his body and his breathing and color seemed better.

Legolas struggled out of the darkness to pain and cold. He could hear someone calling to him but he couldn't open his eyes. All he wanted to do was find some comfort and warmth and he curled into himself managing to mutter "so cold."

The pain came back with a vengeance and when he thought he could stand it no longer, he felt someone crawl into bed with him and pull him into their arms. The warmth of their soft body started to break through the coldness that surrounded him and soon he was able to relax and fall back into a healing sleep.

Eowyn sighed in relief as she felt Legolas relax in her arms. She still had much to do but she couldn't leave the elf alone again. After days of helping others and nights without much sleep, Eowyn let herself slip into much needed sleep as well.

Aragorn had been busy helping the wounded, seeing to the battlements and attending endless Council meetings. Trying to convince Théoden to go to the aid of Gondor was not going to be a quick process._ "I could really use Legolas' advice right now." _He thought to himself. He had seen Eowyn earlier in the day and had wondered again why the elf was hiding. _"Could he still be in Eowyn's room? _If he was, he must be hurt, although Aragorn was well aware of what grief could do to an elf. _"I really need to find him." _He decided.

Just then he heard Gimli approaching, his gruff voice ringing out, "Where is that lazy elf? I have not seen him since yesterday and there are too many things to be done to have him hiding in Eowyn's room. You don't think he is still there do you Aragorn?"

Aragorn cringed. The room had become unnaturally quiet. "So much for privacy…." Just then he noticed Eomer's stunned face.

_"He must have overheard that comment, how could he not have?"_ Aragorn's heart almost stopped - he had witness first hand Eomer's over protectiveness towards his sister.

"What are you talking about Dwarf? Legolas and Eowyn? You can't be serious." Eomer said in disbelief as he advanced on the stout dwarf.

"Well, no. That's not what I said, I mean, that's not what I mean...oh, confound it. Help me out here Aragorn!" Gimli stuttered, obviously embarrassed he had been overheard by Eowyn's brother.

"Eomer calm down. It's not what you think." Aragorn started to say as he stepped in front of Gimli.

"You have no idea what I think and I would advise you to tell me what is going on!" Eomer was starting to get an edge of menace in his voice. He turned to the others in the room. "Have any of you seen Eowyn?" he yelled.

Everyone looked bewildered at his question. When no one replied, Eomer turned on his heel and strode purposefully from the hall.

"Good job Gimli." Aragorn said through clenched teeth. "I think we better follow him or things could go ill for our friend."

They hurried after Eomer only to have King Théoden step into their way.

"Aragorn, I really need to talk to you about something." said Théoden.

"I am sorry your majesty, but I have I have a pressing matter I need to attend to. Could it wait until tomorrow?"

"No, I shall see you in the council chambers immediately." Théoden turned and was gone before Aragorn could reply.

Aragorn shook his head clearly torn but he finally continued after Eomer, Gimli close on his heels, his concern for his friend outweighing even an order from the king. They were both dismayed when they heard a loud bang followed by a shriek and yelling.

"I don't think we are going to be fast enough." the dwarf muttered as they sped down the corridor. They were proven right when a scream of pain reached their ears. "Legolas" Aragorn muttered as they flew through the open door.

Eomer in the meantime, had burst into Eowyn's room and stopped short at the sight before him. His sister and the elf were in bed together and she was curled around him.

They both startled awake as Eomer charged the bed. Legolas was still groggy as he felt himself pulled from the bed and flung to the floor.

Before Eowyn could even react, she saw Eomer pull poor Legolas out of her arms and toss him to the ground. She only had time to shriek as she saw him kick the elf in his tender stomach and watched Legolas curl in up trying to protect himself from further abuse a scream of pain escaping his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to moondawntreader, JJ, Caelhir, redrosegirl and Aranel Mereneth for reviewing - I like to hear what you think.

We are all very familiar with the books and/or the movies but this story is AU and deals with what might have been...so if you are a stickler for cannon this is not the story for you!

Rated M for violence and sexual encounters in later chapters

Disclaimer: The characters all belong to the master Tolkien and this is only being written for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. No money or profit involved.

A Cage of a different Kind Chapter 3

Eowyn had never been so angry in her life. She flew from the bed and shoved her brother away from the injured elf. "Can't you see he is hurt!" she screamed. "Do not touch him again or you shall feel the cold edge of my steel." Eowyn had grabbed her sword and had it leveled at her brother within seconds.

Eomer looked at her contemptuously and spat, "No man or elf is going to besmirch the honor of my sister and not live to regret it!"

"My honor is mine to protect, not yours. You may be my brother, but you are not my keeper. What right have you to burst into my room like a rabid bear and throw my guest on the ground? Only our shared blood has spared your life this night." Eowyn was as enraged as her brother.

Aragorn and Gimli arrived in time to see Eomer with his sister's sword leveled at him and their friend curled up on the floor.

"Legolas!" Aragorn cried out as he pushed past Eomer, concern for his friend out weighing his concern for the situation.

Aragorns cry broke Eowyn standoff with her brother and with a warning look she lowered her sword and quickly knelt by his side and together they gently turned the elf onto his back.

The dwarf was surprised to see his friend wrapped in white but he quickly recovered turning on Eomer.

"How could you have failed to notice the bandages covering his torso laddie?" the dwarf asked angrily.

Eomer stopped in his rage when he saw the crimson stain spreading across the elf's abdomen but he quickly got defensive. "Why is he here and not in the healing ward?" he demanded, still angry.

"Probably to avoid me and keep me from worrying over him." Aragorn hissed as he picked his friend up and carefully laid him on the bed.

"I did not harm her in any way Eomer." Legolas gasped as he clutched at the reopened wound on his stomach. "Please accept my apology." He could barely talk through the pain.

"You have nothing to apologize for Legolas." Eowyn reassured him tenderly then turned and stared coldly at her brother. "Leave now Eomer before you cause anymore hurt. Rest assured we will discuss this further at a later time."

Eomer had never seen his sister this angry before but he was vastly outnumbered with the arrival of the dwarf and ranger. Regardless he had his pride which drove him to need to have the last word. "That we will sister. Be sure you remove him from this room." With that, he turned and left.

Though the pain was overwhelming, Legolas could not hide his admiration for Eowyn's courage. He had to smile to himself, _"There was the fire I have seen within her."_ He thought as he watched her glare daggers at her retreating sibling.

Aragorn cut the bandages away and saw the nasty wound his friend had been trying to hide from him. He sucked in his breath in dismay. "When did this happen! I shall have to redo some of the stitches, Mellon nin. I wish you would not hide these things from me." Aragorn shook his head sadly as he set about cleaning the wound.

By this time Gimli had made his way over and had a shocked look on his face as he surveyed the damage. "I cannot believe that you would not tell us about this. You had almost convinced me that not all elves were dim witted but this little fiasco almost convinces me that I was right all along."

"Be careful who you call dim witted dwarf for I am still capable of ... Ouch!" Aragorn had begun to reclose his wound and had to pause to restrain his friend from attempting to reach the dwarf.

"Stop, I am fine. Eowyn has taken excellent care of me." Legolas said gasping again.

"I need to finish this so you can heal. Now lay back and do not interrupt me." Aragorn noticed the dwarf about to say something else and quickly cut him off. "Gimli, leave him alone until I am done." Legolas jumped slightly as the ranger pulled a stitch tight. "Do you need something for the pain?" Aragorn asked, concern for his friend written all over his face. "Eomer will answer for this."

"Please Aragorn, do not take this out on Eomer. I should have thought this through and not put Lady Eowyn in this position. I will ask again for his forgiveness and explain the situation a little better when next we meet." Legolas could not hold back his hiss of pain as Aragorn continued to work on him.

Eowyn had busied herself by putting some water on to boil and Aragorn asked her to drop some pain relieving herbs into it. She was glad that Legolas felt up to bantering with his friends and she was beginning to understand why he had avoided them.

"Do you have any other wounds that need tending?" Aragorn asked Legolas as he scrutinized the elf.

Eowyn had turned back and was just about to mention his back when she saw the look on Legolas' face and quickly changed her mind. "Allow me to rebandage him my lord. I am not sure how much of that herb to add and would appreciate it if you would check it for me." Eowyn moved to wrap him, blocking the view to his back. She quickly covered his back wound and whispered, "I will see to this later." totally missing the slight smile of gratitude that graced his lips.

"I am already feeling better. My thanks Estel, and thanks to you also Lady Eowyn." Legolas said this out loud and Eowyn stiffened just a bit at the formalness of his tone.

"Have you learned anything from this my stubborn elf?" Aragorn asked with a playful frown.

Legolas looked at him puzzled and Aragorn continued. "Hide from me in a lady's chamber again, and suffer the consequences."

"And to think I was all excited that the elf finally had some other interests." Gimli added. "Instead it was a grand ruse."

Legolas smiled at Eowyn and was surprised to see hurt in her eyes as she turned away.

"Drink some of this Legolas. It will help the pain." Eowyn passed the cup to him and Legolas wrapped his hands around it, his fingers lingering on hers as he tried to catch her eye.

Aragorn noticed this but decided to ignore it and said "Promise me you will not protect me again mellon nin. I don't know if my heart can take it."

"I knew you would ignore your other duties to stay by my side. Your people needed you too much." Legolas responded.

Aragorn rolled his eyes. "They are not my people they are Theodens. What if our places had been reversed and I had hidden a wound of that severity, how would you have felt? I am an adult and I know what my duties are. Please allow me to make the choice in the future."

Legolas nodded contritely but no one was convinced he would really comply.

Aragorn turned to Eowyn. "I would ask a favor of you as well my lady. In the future, if Legolas comes to you for help with any other schemes, please think twice about becoming involved."

They all laughed.

Aragorn and Gimli watched a blush spread across both Legolas and Eowyn's cheeks. Aragorn smiled to himself. _"Perhaps this has turned into something more."_ Aragorn mused.

"Are you ready to be carried back to your room Legolas?" Aragorn asked.

"I do not need to be carried anywhere but perhaps I should return to our room. I do not wish the lady to suffer any further problems due to my presence here." Legolas said.

_"Did I hear reluctance in his voice?"_ Before she could stop herself she said, "My Lord, I must request that you leave him here." much to the surprise of herself and all present. She barrelled on before she lost her nerve. "He has suffered at the hands of my brother and quite frankly, I do not wish to bow to Eomer's demands, especially after his behavior here tonight." She looked at the astonished looks on Aragorn, Gimli and even Legolas' faces and continued warming to her subject. "He needs to mind his own affairs. I shall not be told when to act and what to do but more importantly, I don't think Legolas should be moved right now. I have the time and ability to continue to look after him. That is, unless _you_ wish to leave my Lord." She finished and looked at Legolas.

_"Was there hope in her eyes that he would stay?" _Legolas tried to discern her motives. In his heart, he wished to stay with her and to his joy, it sounded like she wished him to stay as well, or was she simply defying her brother?

Before anyone else could respond Legolas looked into her eyes and said softly "I wish to stay here my lady."

A look of joy spread across her face that she quickly hid but the elf had seen it and was happy to conclude it was the latter reason.

"Enough!" said Aragorn shaking his head and laughing. "I dare say, I do not know why you would prefer this fair lady's company over a snoring dwarf and a smelly man but you shall stay here my friend. Provided I may come and check on you from time to time. You need to rest and heal or I shall have to leave you behind. We ride to Gondor soon."

"Just try to leave without me!" Legolas snorted.

"Enough snotty elf." grinned Aragorn.

"I am not one of your subjects to be commanded, filthy human." Legolas responded and everyone laughed.

"You must be feeling better to jest like that my friend." Gimli chimed in and Aragorn felt much better.

Eowyn was relieved the attention had shifted elsewhere.

Gimli and Aragorn reluctantly took their leave amid many recommandations for Legolas' care. Eowyn shut the door and bolted it this time.

Turning back to Legolas with a grin, she was alarmed to see that he was pale and had clasped his hands over his wound again. Rushing over to him, Eowyn helped make him comfortable and made sure he had not started bleeding again.

"Legolas, I am so sorry this happened. Is there anything I can do for you to help relieve the pain?"

"I was most comfortable in your arms Eowyn" the elf said hesitantly looking almost embarrassed.

"Than in my arms you shall rest." she responded as she slipped back into bed beside him and took him in her arms once again. "We shall not have any unwanted guests this time."

The elf sighed contentedly, feeling the warmth of her body as she curled around him. In no time he had relaxed and fallen into a healing sleep.

Eowyn just laid there for awhile taking in his beauty and relishing the feel of his body next to hers. She thought of all that had occurred in the past few weeks and could hardly believe it. _"I shall try to let things happen as they will." _She shivered to herself and fell asleep.

_"Pretty Eowyn, soon you shall be mine." Her stomach turned as his fetid breath caressed her neck. She sat next to her dead cousin. Even in her grief she could not escape his leering looks and sly comments. "Please leave me, I have plans to make for his funeral." her words caught in her throat as she tried to stifle the sob erupting from inside her. He tried to push her hair from her face but she lurched away from him and he finally slunk out of the room as her head hung in despair._

Eowyn started awake, her breath coming in short gasps as the nightmare subsided and she realized the elf still slept within her arms. She eased herself out from beside Legolas and walked quietly to the adjoining bathroom to bathe and change. She felt better as she emerged in her moss green shift. It would be comfortable for the day she knew was ahead of her.

"You look lovely in the colors of Mirkwood." Legolas said softly as she entered the room.

She blushed as she realized he was awake and looking at her. She glanced down to see that her dress did indeed match the shredded tunic that lay crumpled on the floor.

Covering her shyness she crossed briskly over to the elf and made a fuss over his wounds, helping him to sit up as she inspected the bandages and made sure everything was healing well. The elf moved willingly to aid her and when she was finished, he clasped her elbow and looked into her eyes. "You have no idea how indebted I am to you Eowyn. It grieves me deeply that I may have caused trouble between you and Eomer."

Eowyn smiled and took his hand, "You have not caused me any problems my lord, you owe me nothing. I have been happy to help."

Legolas looked very happy at that and continued. "I must also thank you for not telling Aragorn about the arrow wound. It would have caused him guilt and pain had he discovered how I got it."

"What are friends for?" she replied lightly as she rose from the bed.

"Is that what we are? Friends?" He asked softly, the shyness returning.

"Of course, why would you ask?"

"I was hoping there might be more than that..." He was surprised that the words had actually come from his lips and he looked down at his hands in embarrassment.

She barely heard him but it took her breath away. _"Might I hope that he shares my feelings?" _she thought and throwing caution aside, she sat back down and took his face in her hands, leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips.

He was momentarily overcome with surprise but quickly returned the kiss hoping this moment would last.

Their eyes slowly opened as the kiss ended and both searched the other looking for encouragement to continue. Sensing that his feelings were being reciprocated, Legolas raised his hand and gently kissed her again, deepening the kiss as his tongue probed her mouth. She parted her lips surprised at the sweet taste of him.

All of a sudden her recent nightmare rushed back to her and she once again heard the sibilant whisper in her head. _"You fool yourself, why would he want you?"_ She could not control her emotions as she pulled away. "I have much to do today my lord." she said as she leaped to her feet and nervously smoothed the front of her dress. "There are no prying eyes here. You do not have to continue to play a part." She closed her eyes in emotional pain as she heard Wormtongue's voice hiss in her head _"You will be mine Eowyn, who else would want you?"_

Legolas sensed a change come over her even before she pulled away and was bewildered and hurt by her comment. "What are you talking about Eowyn? I am playing no part."

Eowyn let out a forced laugh and got up from the bed. "Surely your interest in me is nothing more than passing. I am sure there is a beautiful elf waiting for you at home and I certainly don't want you feeling like you have to humor me out of gratitude or obligation."

Before he could even respond, she had rushed to the door calling over her shoulder that she would have Aragorn check in on him later.

Legolas blinked as he watched her run from the room. Had he imagined everything that had happened in the last few days? What occurred in those last few moments to scare her like that? Had he been too aggressive? He wrapped his arms around his midsection not sure if the pain he was feeling was from his wounds or his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to Ziggy3 and Caelhir for reviewing the story, it is great to know that people are reading and enjoying. Special Thanks to Aranel Mereneth for consistantly keeping me on my toes!

Rated M for violence and sexual encounters in later chapters

Disclaimer: The characters all belong to the master Tolkien and this is only being written for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. No money or profit involved

A Cage of a Different Kind

Chapter four

Eowyn raced down the corridor in a state of panic. _"How had this happened?"_ she thought to herself. _"I cannot get involved with an elf, not to mention Aragorn's closest friend." _Granted, Aragorn had not seemed upset by it last night but all the stress and wretchedness of the last few months had rushed up to overwhelm her when Legolas had deepened their kiss. Wormtongue's leering face loomed in her mind and she shuddered. Would his dark influence sabotage her forever? She could hear his voice in her head _"He doesn't care about you, he owes you." _She physically pushed the voice out of her head and threw herself into her work.

The day passed quickly but she couldn't get Legolas out of her mind. The more she thought about how she had reacted, the worse she felt. _"What must he think?" _The voice came back unbidden in her mind. _"You are human. Your life passes in a blink of his eye. Why would he bother with you?" _A tear slid down her cheek and she hastily brushed it away. Squaring her shoulders she made a decision. _"I will no longer let the past rule and interfere with my future. Grima is gone and he will bother me no longer. I must go to Legolas and set things right." _

Legolas sat up and waited for the pain and dizziness to subside. _"I need to see the sky and get some fresh air. The weight of the stones are beginning to weigh on me." _He managed to get to his feet and used the chair next to the bed to steady himself. His legs felt shaky but he was able to make his way to the balcony. He took a deep breath as the sun shone warmly down on his skin and he sank gratefully into the chair out there. He sat drinking in what little nature he could sense, thinking about Eowyn. Legolas tried to remember all the moments they had shared recently. _"She had wanted me to stay, hadn't she? Could I have misread her intentions? Why had she accused me of playing a part?" _He continued to ponder as his eyes glazed over in sleep.

Aragorn knocked on the door of Eowyn's chamber and when he got no response, he tried the latch. The door opened easily and he looked in. The bed was empty. He walked in and glanced around. Just as he was starting to get concerned he saw the golden hair of his friend shining on the balcony.

"Legolas" he called as he walked over.

The elf started awake and tried to stifle the groan that escaped his lips.

"Aragorn" he replied.

"How did you get out here you should still be in bed? Are you in a lot of pain? Where is Eowyn?" the questions poured out of his friend without pausing for any replies.

"I walked actually. I needed to get outside for awhile."

"You got out here by yourself?" the ranger was a little put out by that.

"I am fine Estel"

"Now I suppose you will tell me it was only a scratch..." Aragorn smiled.

"It was only a scratch - a rather large scratch I will admit." Legolas smirked and Aragorn laughed.

"Let me help you back to bed my brother."

"I think I would like to go back to our room Aragorn." Legolas said softly, after a brief hesitation.

"Did something happen between you and Eowyn?" he asked.

_"How could he always know these things!" _Legolas thought in exhasperation. He decided he did not want to talk about it.

"Were you not around last night when Eomer expressed his 'displeasure' at my presence here?" the elf lifted his eyebrow as he spoke.

"Now that is an understatement." Aragorn said. "Eowyn certainly put him in his place though." He smiled at the memory.

"That she did." Legolas said sadly. "I think it would be best if I leave her chamber. She needs some privacy and I am feeling much better."

Aragorn sensed that the elf did not want to discuss this any further so he decided to respect that for now.

"Of course Legolas, I actually could use your council on some things... I will carry you back to our room." He made as if too pick up his friend.

"You will do no such thing - I will walk on my own two feet!" Legolas said indignantly, slapping him away and trying to rise unsteadily.

"Oh, I forgot. You are fine." Aragorn smirked as he made sure his friend did not fall and guided him through the room. "Did you leave anything here we need to take with us?"

_"Just a piece of my heart..."_ Legolas thought as he shook his head and moved stiffly to the door. "There was not much left of my tunic. I am sure it has been thrown away."

"Battle is rough on the clothes my friend." Aragorn said trying to lift the melancholy mood of his friend.

Legolas just smiled sadly as Aragorn helped him down the corridor.

Eowyn rushed towards her room. _"I need to check on Legolas and apologize for my stupidity."_ she thought as she headed down the corridor. She hesitated outside of her door trying to decide what to say. _"Do I pour out my heart to him? Do I tell him how much I have come to care for him in so short a time? Will that make him happy or uncomfortable?"_

Still undecided, she pushed open the door and stepped inside. Her heart fell to her feet when she saw the empty bed. _"Had something happened to him?" _She rushed through her room to the balcony and then into the bathroom calling his name. _"Why would he stay after the way I behaved_ _earlier."_ She chided herself. _"Should I look for him?"_ She stood feeling lost and undecided. Her chamber was empty, as empty as her heart without him.

Aragorn settled his friend in his bed.

"I will get you some food from the great hall Mellon nin."

"Hannon le Estel. I think I am at the end of my strength for now."

The elf looked spent and he still had a sadness about him.

"What happened between you and Eowyn?" Aragorn asked gently.

He sighed deciding to admit it. "I wish I knew. All I know is that I have lost my heart to her." Legolas revealed.

Aragorn tried to hide his shock. Never had his friend shared his feelings for someone with him. He tried to soothe him. "It appeared that she shared those feelings last night. Has something changed?"

Legolas hurt and he was tired. "Please Aragorn, I do not wish to speak of it right now. I am really quite tired and hungry - which should make you happy."

"It does mellon nin. It also changes the subject. I will be right back with food and drink." Aragorn squeezed his shoulder trying to offer a bit of comfort and then turned and left.

Legolas only lay back wearily.

Eowyn buried herself in the healing room for the next few days. She successfully avoided Eomer and Aragorn until breakfast on the third day.

"Eowyn, you have dodged me skillfully and have left me no choice but to confront you here."

Eowyn turned slowly to see her brother standing behind her.

"If you have something to say to me brother, let us go back to my chamber and talk in private."

"Your chamber is not private Eowyn or have you forgotten why we need to talk?" Eomer said through gritted teeth.

"That is still none of your business brother." Eowyn answered trying to control her temper in front of so many.

"I do not want you with an elf, sister. He is not of your own people. He is not even a man and I see no future for you with him. Therefore, I forbid you to see him any longer."

Eowyn's mouth dropped open and for once she was speechless.

Thinking he had finally gotten the upper hand, Eomer turned to leave.

"You forbid me?" Eowyn choked out. "You forbid me?" Her voice was getting louder until most heads were turned their way.

"You know nothing of what is going on between Legolas and myself and I will not even bother to respond to your demand." She pulled herself up to her full height. "Until I can weigh in on your partnering and relationships, you would do well to never speak of this again, especially in public- brother." Eowyn said with scorn and turned on her heel and walked proudly away, leaving Eomer with his mouth hanging open.

A yell pierced the morning air - "The beacon of Amaldi is lit!"

Aragorn rushed to find king Theoden. "The beacons have been lit. Gondor calls for aid."

"And Rohan will answer. Muster the Rohirrian." Theoden exclaimed after a short hesitation.

With the decision made, the fortress was bustling with preparations to leave for Gondor. Eowyn had only caught a few glimpses of Legolas but even those few glimpses had almost stopped her heart. He seemed much better and she longed to talk to him but there never seemed to be an opportunity. He certainly had not been searching for her. Her heart hurt a little at that thought.

The healing wards had kept her busy and she had been curious when her uncle called her to a counsel. She hurried to the throne room, a part of her hoping that she would run into Legolas. She stepped into the large chamber and looked around. Eomer stood with his arms folded in front of him, the scowl of late still on his face. Aragorn stood next to him and Théoden was seated on his throne. Eowyn was disappointed when she saw no sign of the elf.

_"Eomer probably had something to do with his absence."_ she thought.

"Eowyn, please come here. I need to ask something of you." Théoden said, his voice echoing in the near empty room.

"Of course uncle" Eowyn made her way quickly to him and bowed slightly. "What do you wish my lord?"

"Eowyn, as you know, we prepare to go to the aid of Gondor and we have need of every able bodied man that can hold a sword."

Hope flared in Eowyn but quickly faded as Théoden continued.

"I need you to stay and guide our people until we return."

"You mean baby sit the women and children." Eowyn spat.

"Eowyn that is not what I mean. I need someone smart and strong to make sure our people are protected while we are gone. Your brother and I have decided that you are the perfect choice for the task."

"Uncle, you can't be serious." Eowyn pleaded. "We lost so many warriors in the last battle and there are so many wounded that will recover, but not in time to accompany you. Why can't you choose one among them? I need to go with you and defend our land against the darkness. It is my right as a shield maiden."

"That is what we thought you would say sister." Eomer stated.

Eowyn shot him a look before Théoden continued. "There is no one I trust more than you, daughter of my heart."

"And no one you would rather keep far from the battle." Eowyn replied angrily. "I cannot stay locked up again Uncle. Please find someone else for this responsibility. I beg you!"

"There is no one else Eowyn. We will ride out as soon as possible and will need everyone's help to get ready. I can only go if I know I have left things in the proper hands."

"It seems I have little choice." Eowyn said as she lowered her head.

"Tonight we hold a feast to honor the dead and celebrate our recent victory over the darkness. I wish you to be there when I make my announcement."

"Please Eowyn, none of us could abide it if we lost you as well." said Aragorn.

Eowyn stood stiffly, unable to look at anyone. Knowing in her heart that she would go no matter what, Eowyn turned and left, hoping her silence would imply her answer. She did not wish to break a vow.

All eyes watched her as she left, including blue ones she had not known were there. Even though Legolas had not known her long, he wondered whether anyone but he realized she was going regardless. He would have to find a way to speak to her. _"I cannot leave without some idea of where her heart lies."_ he thought to himself. _"I also must talk her out of her present course of action. I cannot go into battle worrying about her." _He turned to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Rated M for violence and sexual encounters in this chapter

Disclaimer: The characters all belong to the master Tolkien and this is only being written for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. No money or profit involved

A Cage of a Different Kind

Chapter five

The evening came quickly and everyone gathered in the great dining hall. Eowyn looked around trying to find Legolas but her attention was redirected when her Uncle called for silence. _"I cannot stand here and listen to this again." _she thought as she made her way out the side door to the courtyard beyond.

"I leave all of you in the capable hands of my niece Eowyn. She will guide and aid you in my absence." Eowyn could barely hear the last of her Uncle's announcement. She was sure there would be repercussions for her absence but right now she did not care. _"Why is there such a double standard where I am concerned? Does my training count for nothing when swords are needed?" _she thought in dismay.

A murmur arose for it was unusual for a woman to be left in charge and she shook her head in disgust. "Talent counts for nothing when weighed against gender." she murmured quietly as she made her way off the patio and into the small garden seeking escape.

"Every able bodied man will leave tomorrow to ride to the aid of Gondor. Our land is facing an evil unheard of since the rings were created and we must stand together if we have any hope of surviving. Now, a toast to the brave men who died defeating the dark at our gates and to the men who will be protecting us from Sauroman in the coming battle, we honor you." Théoden finished and all raised their glasses. A cheer went up as everyone started to relax and enjoy themselves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas had watched her sweep into the room, her golden hair cascading down her back. Her gown was a gossamer white with a fitted bodice. The clinginess of the fabric held to her curves while the filmy overshift swayed seductively when she moved. His breath was taken away and his heart was pounding in anticipation of finally talking to her again. Legolas noticed her exit and he was barely able to listen to Théoden. As soon as the king was finished speaking he spun and started toward where he saw her disappear.

"Where do you think you are going Laddie?" Gimli's voice boomed and stopped the elf in his tracks.

Legolas cringed and turned to the dwarf. "I am in need of some air Gimli. I will be back shortly."

"I don't think so cowardly elf. First you lose to me on the battle field and now you flee from my drinking challenge!"

Legolas craned his neck to see whether Eowyn was still outside and answered rather curtly. "I would have no trouble drinking you under the table dwarf and I will be back shortly to prove it."

Before Gimli could reply, Legolas rushed past him and out the door to the patio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eowyn had been lost in her own thoughts when she was surprised by some men she had never seen before entering the garden. All of Rohan had been moved into the fortress and everyone had access to all areas of the keep, especially during the celebration. The look of them made her uneasy and she decided to return inside. Just as she was beginning to leave, one of them spoke.

"How about a little kiss shield maiden? I hear your attentions are quite popular as of late." A scruffy man said as he ambled towards her. She was taken aback by both his words and boldness. Noticing she was quite alone out there she decided to speak authoritatively to them as she continued to inch her way to the doorway.

"Do you know who you address? There are many here who would take your head off for a comment like that, me included." Eowyn's spine tingled as she realized she was without a weapon. _"Obviously these men are already well into their cups." _she thought.

One had shifted around to effectively cut off her escape so left with no alternative Eowyn put her back to a nearby tree as they started to surround her.

"Does that mean you won't kiss me? I heard you had that elf in your room for days. I just want a little attention." She turned her head in disgust at the smell of stale ale on his breath. It seemed to offend him. "Whatever you did to that fancy looking elf, you can do to me. I am sure you will enjoy it, better probably." His words were slurred as well, confirming Eowyn's suspicions. Even after the help the elves had given, they were still regarded with prejudice and some loathing. Most men hated what they did not understand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas had hurried to the patio and stopped short when he saw Eowyn surrounded by three men. His superior elven hearing allowed him to catch that last comment and his blood ran cold with fury. Before he could even move he watched in amazement as Eowyn slammed her fist into the man's face, whirling as the other two advanced. She kicked one in the stomach doubling him over just as the third one tried to pin her against the tree. She kicked him in the shin so hard he loosened his grip and by that time, Legolas had grabbed him by the shoulders and thrown him roughly to the side. The man smashed against a nearby tree and slid down to the ground senseless. The first man had recovered and tried to jump on Legolas. "Coming to your whore's rescue?" he snarled as Legolas whipped around and struck him forcibly in the neck. The man gasped and his hands flew to his throat as he tried to get a breath through his damaged windpipe. The last man quickly took in the condition of his friends and with very little encouragement he helped them run the other way. Legolas started to pursue them but Eowyn grabbed his arm. "They are not worth it. Let them go." She had never seen him when he was enraged and she was surprised when he turned and caught her in his arms.

"You are not harmed are you?" He asked her, concern written all over his face as he examined her intently.

_"Do I detect a bit of admiration as well?"_ She thought. "They are definitely the ones that have been harmed." she said as she fell into his embrace, burying her face in his silver tunic, the thought of what had almost happened making her shake slightly.

"I am so sorry Eowyn. It seems I have brought you nothing but pain since your act of kindness." The sadness in his eyes almost brought tears to hers as he tried to calm her.

She drew a deep breath and pulled back. "I regret nothing my lord except perhaps..." Eowyn looked down, not sure how to continue.

"What do your regret my lady?" Legolas asked softly.

_"Was there fear in his eyes?"_ she wondered as she looked up and searched his face. "I regret my reaction to...this..." and she reached up and clasped her arms around his neck, raising her lips to his.

The shock barely registered over the joy Legolas felt as he wrapped his arms around her once again and pulled her close, returning the kiss passionately. Her breathing quickened and she parted her lips to allow his demanding tongue to explore her mouth. He caught his breath as her hands gently caressed the sensitive tips of his ears.

She pulled back again and gazed into his eyes. "I have missed you. I don't know what came over me the other morning. I ..."

Legolas lay his finger gently on her lips, "Please, you do not need to say another word. I think I understand."

She looked at the beautiful being in front of her and wanted only to give herself to him.

"We have much to talk about but this is too public a forum. Follow me." Her decision made she left herself no time to regret or rethink it.

Joy mingled with surprise surged through the elf as she grabbed his hand and led him back into the hall.

Gimli and Aragorn saw Legolas return to the room in the company of Eowyn. Gimli started to call out to him when Aragorn clamped his hand over his mouth. The dwarf struggled, sputtering, "What...Why are you..?"

Aragorn bent down and said quietly, "Let him go Gimli that is what his heart desires."

Gimli looked again and a sly smile came over his face. "I think it is more than his heart that desires that Aragorn."

Aragorn rolled his eyes and cuffed him on the head.

Gimli sputtered good naturedly. "No one strikes a dwarf without punishment, you will have to take that flighty elfs place ranger. Join me in a drink and let's see if men can hold a candle to dwarves when they drink."

Aragorn laughed and picked up a pint shaking his head in resignation.

Eowyn quickly pulled him down the now familiar corridor that lead back to her room. Legolas' heart beat quickened as he realized where they were going. He stopped her at the door and turned her towards him.

"Isn't this where our trouble began?" he whispered as he lowered his lips to hers once again.

She returned his kiss as she eased her door open. He glanced in to see a soft glow emanating from the room. A small fire burned in the fireplace and he realized that he had not really looked at her room even though he had spent a few days there. It was much more feminine than he remembered and he caught his breath at the inviting silks and satins that draped the bed with an implied invitation...

She laughed softly, hesitating a moment before she drew him into the room. "I have much to make up for..."

He almost stumbled in his excitement but quickly recovered once more gazing upon the woman that had so completely engaged his heart and with a smile and quick thanks to the Valar for his good fortune he swept her into his arms and carried her to the bed. "And I shall make you pay all night..."

She noticed his slight wince as he set her down but before she could say anything, he lowered himself to her side and took her face in his hands kissing her deeply. Her body melted to his and she thought her heart would stop when he slid his hand down and softly cupped her breast. She gasped and he hesitated searching her eyes for her consent. Time seemed to stop and Eowyn felt as if she was balanced upon a precipice, her fate, her very life depended on her reply.

"I give you all of me."

She watched the look of joy pass across his face and she groaned in ecstacy as his gentle touch became more urgent. She brushed her hips against his pelvis and felt his growing arousal. A moment of panic passed over her but she pushed it away as he helped her out of her gown all the while leaving tiny kisses on her neck, arms and chest. Sensations she had never even imagined tingled through her body as he took one of her nipples in his mouth swirling his tongue around the sensitive mound alternating between sucking and nipping. "By the Valar, why had I never realized how wonderful this is!" She mused just before all conscious thought left her. Soon he was moving his lips down to her stomach exploring her curves. His tongue laved her belly button and she gasped her pleasure while her hands brushed the delicate tips of his ears. She felt him shiver in pleasure as well, she really had no idea elves ears were so sensitive and she continued to lightly stroke them as the elf shuddered with need. She quickly decided that she was not going to be the only one bare as the day she was born so she lifted his tunic over his head and ran her hand over the taunt muscles of his chest, carefully avoiding the bandages still wound around his midsection. She teased his nipples with her fingers until he groaned.

"Eowyn, continue like this and you will undo me..."

"Are you still in pain?" she asked, concerned that her movements might have caused him discomfort.

"Nay, that is not what I meant. I am healing quite well." He chuckled at her innocence but paused long enough to unlace his leggings and wriggle out of them. He stood for a moment as they both drank in the beauty of the other, she peeking shyly from beneath her lashes and he gazing boldly as her amazing curves. He could tell that she was becoming a little uncomfortable with his intense scrutany so he laid down by her side once again and held her in his arms. She reveled in the feel of his toned chest but wanted to see him so she rose and moved over him, her golden hair tickling his chest. She sat back on the bed and they both took a another moment just to admire each other. Eowyn felt like it was her turn to give him pleasure but she really was not sure where to begin so she hesitantly took his elfhood in her hand and started to run her hand up and down the length of the shaft. The elf's eyes were half shut by now and his breathing had quickened. Still very unsure of herself she murmured apologetically "I am new at this so please tell me if I am doing anything wrong."

"Oh Eowyn, nothing you could do right now could possibly be wrong." he managed as his breath caught and his eyes widened. Eowyn threw caution to the wind, and lowered her head, taking him hesitantly in her mouth and started to suck and tickle him.

"I can't...I'm...oh Eowyn..."

She was a little startled as the hot spurt erupted in her mouth. She swallowed, trying to control her gag reflex and was pleasantly surprised at the agreeable taste of him.

He eased her up and smiled. While he had been with many more experienced elleths he had never had his heart touched so completely. The fact that she was totally naive was so endearing he could only lay there smiling. Eowyn watched as varing emotions played across his face until a pleased smile graced his perfect lips. She did not think she had ever seen him so relaxed.

"Now it is your turn fair shield maiden." he whispered as he kissed her deeply, tasting himself still on her lips. He eased her back onto the pillows and his hand slipped gently between her legs. Her eyes widened and she stiffened a bit but he whispered soothingly to her and started to fondle her bud as his mouth continued to ravage hers. He moved slowly down her body worshipping every inch of her until he brushed the inside of her thighs with his tongue. Eowyn had never felt like this before and Legolas delighted in her reactions to every new sensation.

She opened herself to him with a sweet sigh and he gently sought out her secret place. Her hips rose as he delighted her and shivers ran up and down her body. Just as she was about to go over the brink, he lifted his head and raised himself over her, his penis quivered against her mound and their eyes met. The question in his was answered when she opened herself wider and helped guide him inside her. They both gasped as she took in his length completely and the initial pain turned quickly to pleasure as he moved gently inside her, watching her face the entire time.

The fact that she had given herself to him alone almost overwhelmed him and he bent his head down and kissed her breathing "thank you my love" into her ear as his hips started moving faster. She couldn't help moaning and calling out his name as he took her with him into bliss.

They lay there panting against each other, a thin sheen of sweat bathing them both.

He continued to make love to her again and again, filling her with his seed until they fell asleep in each other arms - the rest of the world forgotten.

Wow, it took a while to get that one done - now you realize why I put an M rating. Hope you enjoyed - much more to come!

I am having problems with the formating - when I upload a chapter it takes all of my extra spacing out. I have tried to add xxxx's and - to help with scene transitions but as soon as I save - it deletes them. If anyone knows what I am doing wrong - please enlighten me. I am going to see if I only save this last time - keep your fingers crossed!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to all who reviewed, I really do appreciate it!

Rated M for violence and sexual encounters in this chapter

Disclaimer: The characters all belong to the master Tolkien and this is only being written for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. No money or profit involved

A Cage of a Different Kind

Chapter six

Just before dawn she felt him stir and she kissed his neck and reached down to take him in her hand yet again.

"Oh bless the Valar Eowyn. I don't know if I have the strength." he said as she carefully positioned herself on top of him - avoiding putting any weight or stress on his still healing wounds. She lowered herself onto his penis feeling his tip push against her womb and hiding the slight wince of pain. She started to rise and fall above him increasing in speed, pleasure replacing the slight stinging until they both practically screamed with fulfillment, his warmth spreading inside her.

She fell onto the bed beside him and they lay together again, each lost in their own thoughts as the reality of the coming days started to overwhelm them. _"I have moved too fast and yet this feels so right." _

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Eowyn eased herself out of the bed and went to draw a bath. She felt the elf's eyes watching her every move, smiling to herself. Legolas found that he was fascinated by the sway of her hips and the taunt muscles that moved tantalizingly under her skin as she gracefully went about her business. "Come back to bed fair lady for I miss you already."

"I am heating some water for a bath, would you like to join me?" she said as her fingers trailed down his neck and chest.

"That would be my hearts desire right now, meleth." he said as he sat up and started to kiss her again.

She laughed merrily "If we keep this up, we will never get to the bath master elf." she said as she tried to pull away. He would not have any of that and before she knew it he had managed to get her back in bed and totally at his mercy. After another toe curling interlude she escaped and this time pulled him playfully from the bed and into the bathroom. He helped her fill the tub and then allowed her to unwrap his bandages for it would not do anyone any good to let them get soaked.

"Elves do heal unbelievably fast!" She exclaimed and he laughed and pulled her into the tub with him.

By the time they finally emerged, the sun was fully in the sky and the noise of the fortress started to invade their world. They could hear everyone preparing to leave.

Reality was closing in and they reluctanly dressed moving to the door where Legolas took her in his arms and held her tight, kissing her almost with desperation.

"Eowyn, I want you to know how special this night was to me and that nothing can keep me from you when all this madness is over."

She gazed up into his eyes, her heart near bursting and words seeming insufficient right now but she knew she had to try. "I have never felt this way for anyone and I will hold you to that promise." she responded begining to feel lonely already.

She could tell he felt similarly when they walked to the great dining hall arm in arm forgetting all around them. He did not want to let go of her and seemed to draw strength from just the feel of her close. Neither one seemed aware of anything but the other so they did not notice Eomer or his expression when they entered the dining room. His face reddened and he started towards them but then seemed to think better of it and fairly ran from the room. They were just finishing eating when Aragorn came in looking for Legolas.

"There you are my friend. We were just getting ready to go and were wondering when you would emerge." Aragorn chuckled as he noticed both of them blush. He could guess what had gone on the night before and he smiled to himself. It was good to see his best friend so happy and relaxed.

Legolas looked at him and reluctantly nodded his head. "I just have a few things to gather and then we can be on our way." he said.

"I have a few things to pull together as well." Eowyn responded and they looked at her in surprise.

"My Uncle has granted me and some of the other women permission to ride as far as Dun Heran with all of you. We will accompany the troops as far as the encampment. It is tradition for the women to farewell the men."

Legolas sensed her underlying anger when she said the word "permission" but he was happy to know that his time with her would be extended.

She saw the smile erupt on Legolas' face and returned it wholeheartedly.

_"He is like a school boy with his first crush." _Aragorn thought. "_The dwarf will tease him furiously!"_

The elf must have sensed this as well because some of his usual stoicism seemed to return as he took his leave from Eowyn and followed Aragorn out of the hall.

"I won't ask for details but just reassure me that whatever went on between the two of you was worth the wrath of Eomer." Aragorn said softly as they walked to their room.

"Aye Mellon nin. It was..." the elf responded quietly.

"You also owe me my friend." Aragorn stated as they went through the door.

Legolas looked at the ranger in bewilderment as Aragorn laughed and clapped him on the back. "With your hasty retreat last night, I was left to drink with the dwarf in your stead. Need I say, dwarves hold their ale quite well." They both laughed as Aragorn winced and put his hand to his head. "I never knew that sunlight could be so bright."

"Come mellon nin," said Legolas smiling. "I think I have something in my pack that will make you feel better!"

The next few hours were filled with people running around gathering supplies and loading horses. There were many tearful farewells as loved ones worried they would never see each other again. Eowyn hardly noticed. She was too busy getting her armor and weapons stowed away where no one could see them. She would not be kept from this battle. She had already written a note to one of the nobles that was too injured to make the journey, leaving him in charge in her absence. By the time he read it, she would be on her way and her Uncle and brother would be too preoccupied to notice.

Lost in thought as she secured her sword under the blanket of her horse, she started guiltily as Legolas came up to her.

Wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck, he was able to get a quick peek at what she was doing. "Why do you have your sword Eowyn?" he asked raising one eyebrow and looking at her sternly, his worse fears coming to fruition.

"I...ah.. I might need it when I am returning to Rohan. After all, it will just be myself and all the women coming back when you travel to Gondor." the color rose in her cheeks as she finished covering it with her blanket.

Legolas was again plagued with the feeling that she was planning on fighting in the upcoming battle. "You would not be intending to sneak along with the battle host would you my love?" he said, teasing but with underlying seriousness.

His fears were confirmed by her reaction. She looked like he had slapped her and her whole demeanor changed. "Of course not" she replied angrily. "Where did you get that idea? I will be a dutiful niece and return with the women." She followed up with a comment about him minding his own business and stomped away from him, leading her horse as she went.

_"Well, now I know that the temper runs in the family!" _he thought as he smiled slightly and tried to decide what to do about the situation next. _"That did not go as I had intended."_

The host left the fortress and made their way with all haste towards Dun Heren where they were hoping to meet up with reinforcements. Legolas had ridden with Aragorn and Théoden for the first few hours, helping with last minute plans that needed to be discussed. Finally, he quietly asked Gimli to ride with Aragorn for a short while and made his way back to find Eowyn.

When he at last found her, his reception was decidedly more frosty than he had hoped and he slowly joked and teased her until she seemed to relax and forget about their earlier exchange. When they finally made camp, the Eowyn from this morning had finally reappeared and they were once more at ease with one another.

Eowyn went about her business getting their tents and campsite ready while the men discussed who was still coming and how long they could wait. After helping with the evening meal, Eowyn was just going to find Legolas when Eomer pulled her aside.

"Come sister, we have some things to discuss." he said as he steered her away from the crowd. She was surprised and just a little upset with his timing but went with him willingly.

Legolas noticed but realized it would be best to stay out of it right now. Eowyn could handle her brother he had been witness to that!

When Eomer finally found a spot with a little privacy, he turned to his sister and angrily. What were you doing with the elf again? I thought that had ended once he started to heal." he said.

Eowyn really had no desire to discuss any of this, but she realized she had no choice. "I have strong feelings for Legolas and I have every reason to believe that he returns those feelings." She said resigned to the argument to come.

"You were cozy enough this morning." he sneered.

"Brother, I have honestly never been this happy before. I would hope you could find something good in that." Eowyn said, hoping that perhaps he would understand.

Eomer paused for he had hoped she would find some happiness eventually, but he had always thought it would be with a human. "He will not marry you. He will leave you to return to his own people and you will be left without options." His anger building as he warmed to his subject. "Who will want to marry you after you have been so publicly involved with the elf? He is going to leave you a 'soiled' woman!"

"Soiled! Is that what you think of me?" Her voice rose as anger started to overwhelm her again. She had never been at such odds with her brother and she was at a loss as to how to handle him. "Have you ever given a thought to the women you have "soiled"? I do not see a wife at your side but you have not been idle." She almost smiled at his shocked face but she continued on with her usual bluntness. "You know nothing of which you speak and it would be best if we just walk away now brother." Eowyn spun on her heel and started to walk away but she did not get far when Eomer grabbed her elbow and turned her roughly back to him, his eyes blazing. "What I do is none of your business. I am a man and although you try to pretend otherwise, you are a woman. You have a duty to marry someone who will further the political position of Rohan. You do not have the leisure to dally with whomever you wish. You have made marital arrangements more difficult by ten fold, playing with the elf, Prince or not!"

Eowyn could not believe her ears. This was the first time an arranged marriage had been mentioned and he had certainly never thrown her gender at her before, she was almost speechless with hurt and anger. She summoned all her dignity and drew herself up, staightening her shoulders. "Any marriage I enter into will be for love. You should know me well enough by now to know that I will never be a pawn for anyone's political gain. Our Uncle would never expect that of me Eomer." she finished almost pleading with her brother for some understanding.

"We do not know what this evil battle will bring sister. The world as we knew it no longer exists. Rohan has been much weakened by all this and Theodin no longer has a heir. I can't have you running around throwing away any options your family may need later." Eowyn was starting to realize where all this was coming from now and almost felt pity for Eomer until he continued. "I forbid you to see the elf again."

Eowyn was again stunned and she felt like she was looking at a stranger. Her brother had always been protective but up to now it had always been in a loving and caring way. Who was this person who looked so much like the brother she loved? How could he think of using her for political gain? _"The stress of the last months has finally caught up to him." _she thought. Her eyes welled with tears and she said quietly "I will not even honor that last statement with a response!" She broke away from him and ran to her tent.

Legolas looked up in time to see her rush back. It was obvious she was upset and that disturbed him. When she fled into her tent without even a glance his way, he decided he had better see what was going on. Just as he was about to call to her outside her tent, Eomer strode up and planted himself in front of the Elf.

"I have forbidden my sister to see you again and I would ask that you honor my wishes, Elf." Eomer stated with his hands folded in front of his body, distain clearly heard in his voice.

Legolas just looked at him and calmly tried to walk past him. "I will let your sister make that decision Eomer."

This was too much and Eomer cried out in frustration grabing Legolas and throwing him forcibly to the ground. He then dove on top of the elf and started to pummel him with his fists. Normally, it would be difficult to overcome an elf, but Legolas was focused on talking to Eowyn and Eomer's physical attack took him totally by surprise. He finally managed to regain his senses and easily flipped Eomer on his back, pinning his arms above his head.

Eowyn, hearing the commotion outside her tent, wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled back the flap to see what was going on. She was appalled to find Legolas and Eomer wrestling on the ground like hooligans, Legolas finally pinning Eomer "Hold or you will experience my wrath human!" he said through gritted teeth.

"I will kill you elf if you lay another hand on my sister, that I promise you!" Eomer spat as Legolas looked up to see Eowyn standing there glaring at the both of them.

"You will do nothing of the kind Eomer. You are embarrassing our house with this behavior. Please remove yourself at once!" the command in Eowyn's voice was unmistakable and the queen she could someday be was apparent for all to see. She then looked at Legolas, glaring daggers at the both of them and asked him to kindly let her brother up off the ground. "You are both acting like children. I am not some bone to be fought over!" She hissed and turned and marched back into her tent.

Eomer glared at Legolas and whispered "Remember what I said Elf." as he stormed away.

Legolas stood there bewildered by what had just happened and was shaken from his thoughts when a hand emerged from the fold in the tent and dragged him inside.

He smiled as a lithe body wrapped itself around him and soft lips met his. His indecision and uneasiness gone, he responded by picking her up and enveloping her in his arms as his mouth returned the kiss with a vengeance.

'You never cease to surprise and delight me my shield maiden, he whispered into her hair as he set her down and she lead him to a pile of blankets and furs. She softly pushed him down and they quietly expressed their love for one another.

Legolas stretched his legs out as he relaxed with Eowyn held snuggly in his arms. She looked up at him and gave him a quick kiss before a giggle escaped her lips.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked as he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"It is just that in all the time I have known you, I have never seen you quite this disheveled." She said giggling some more as she reached up to try to smooth some of his hair back into place.

He caught her hand and reached up himself, a smile coming to his lips as he felt his hair. It was obviously going in all directions and there was even a leaf or two left over from his altercation with Eomer.

His long fingers started to unravel the braids in his hair in an attempt to bring his usually pristine appearance back.

Eowyn smiled as she pulled his arms down and rose gracefully to find her brush. He watched her appreciatively as she moved behind him and started to brush through his long hair. She carefully undid his braids and continued to brush, massaging his scalp as well. He sighed in contentment and she marveled at the beautiful shiny blond hair. It fairly shimmered in the candlelight and she realized that she had never seen it unbraided before. It fell handsomely down the sides of his face as he turned to her and she thought fleetingly that even with all his beauty he could never be mistaken for a woman.

He growled playfully as he pinned her arms to her sides, tasting her mouth greedily.

"This is a new but very arousing form of foreplay my love" he purred as he laid her back on the mountain of furs once more.

His luxurious hair cascaded down and tickled her breasts as he began to kiss her neck. She shivered at this new sensation which just seemed to excite him further.

"Take me now my love. I do not wish to wait to feel you inside me once more." She begged as he took her mouth again, rearing up over her and sliding himself inside her open thighs willingly. Her mouth opened for breath as she took his length inside her body and they began the dance their bodies seemed to know instinctively. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she helped him thrust inside her while her hips rose to meet his.

Their breath came in pants and Legolas could only think of making her his, mind, body and soul. He strained to control himself but her hips moving against him and her legs holding him to her made his orgasm rip through his body leaving little room for any coherent thought but that he loved her and wanted her. She breathed his name as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him tight against her, shuddering in pleasure as her orgasm flowed over her. They lay in each others arms waiting for the roaring in their ears to subside.

He leaned up to look down on her beautiful face. Her hair was fanned out around her like a sunny halo and she had her eyes closed in contentment, a small smile playing across her lips. Her green eyes opened and a mischievous sparkle appeared as she reached up and messed his hair again. She tried to roll away from him, laughing as his fingers tickled her into breathlessness once more.

"Stop!" she cried as she continued to laugh and he silenced her with another kiss.

"Was that truly necessary?" He smiled as he tried to tame the silvery strands that she had sent flying in all directions.

"Absolutely" she said looking at him serenely as she added "nothing in nature has the right to be as perfect as you my prince.

"Or you my princess" he added silencing her with yet another passionate kiss.

He loved this new playful side of Eowyn and he longed to see it more, but it made the thought of her going into battle even more disturbing.

She seemed to sense this change. "Is something wrong Legolas?"

Not knowing exactly how to approach the subject, and not having much experience with emotional human women, he reverted to his usual directness. "I need to make my heart feel safe. You are not planning on fighting in the coming battle are you my love?"

Eowyn felt like a bucket of cold water had just been poured over her and she could only raise herself on her elbows and look at him.

Seeing her reaction and totally misjudging it, he decided to push on, now positive he was right. "I would not be able to concentrate knowing you were there. Please do not fight."

Her whole body went rigid and she stiffly gathered a blanket around her body as she stumbled around gathering her clothes. "You, of all people Legolas. I really thought you understood." She fought to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. "I see I must lie to you as well. Of course I am not fighting. I am returning like the dutiful woman everyone expects me to be." She almost instantly regreted that but after her earlier altercation with Eomer she was not in the mood for more useless discussion and the thought of her gender once again being an issue made the last of her patience flee. Her tone was becoming increasingly frosty and the elf silently berated himself for even bringing it up.

"This is not how I would have us part - please, I beg you, promise me you will return to Rohan with the rest of the women." he pleaded.

She looked at him as if she didn't know this being she had just shared her body and soul with. "You know that I cannot make that promise my lord." She tossed his clothes at him in dismissal. "I have much to do."

She stood rigidly as Legolas looked at his clothes flung at his feet. He was numb from the sudden turn of events and he had a hard time making his body move. He finally picked them up and put them on as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him. "I did not mean to offend you Eowyn, please, I just want to protect you."

"I do not need protecting my lord - from you or my brother." He winced as she returned to his title and he tried to take her in his arms again. She wriggled away and set about straightening the tent, effectively busying herself and ignoring him. Anything to stop the hurt she felt starting to overwhelm her. She was stunned by his request and suddenly felt totally alone. _"I really thought he understood and accepted me but he is like every other man in my life. I am just someone he wishes to control." _A sob caught in her throat as she watched him start to turn and leave.

"I am sorry my lady. I obviously have overstepped my bounds. I will take my leave." and he was out of her tent before she could even respond.

She could no longer control herself and threw herself on the blankets that had just been the site of their lovemaking mere minutes before, and sobbed uncontrollably. _"How had this night gone so astray?" _Her heart felt like it would break and she could do nothing but lay there.

Legolas stood outside her tent, his heart breaking as well. When he heard her strangled sob he turned to go back in and take her in his arms but before he could do so, Gimli's loud voice rang in his ears.

"There you are laddie. I need to talk to you immediately."

The urgency in the dwarf's voice shook the elf from his intended course. Legolas looked at him but was unable to respond right away since he was still reeling from what had just happened between he and Eowyn.

Gimli had never seen his friend look so lost but he had no time to console him. "Aragorn is leaving for the paths of the dead, we must make haste. He means to leave us behind and go alone.

The dwarf started to tug on his arm and pull him towards their tent. "Gather your belongings elf, we must hurry!"

"But what does he intend to do there Gimli?" Legolas asked, still trying to get his arms around the situation.

"He means to gather an army of the dead!" Gimli hissed.

Legolas' heart sank as he realized that he had to go with Gimli. They couldn't let Aragorn strike off alone. Reluctantly, he followed Gimli, his heart in turmoil.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to all who reviewed, It does motivate you to keep going.

Rated M for violence and sexual encounters

Disclaimer: The characters all belong to the master Tolkien and this is only being written for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. No money or profit involved

A Cage of a Different Kind

Chapter Seven

Eowyn sat astride her horse. Her hair was hidden under her helm and she was indistinguishable from any other warrior there except for the hobbit sitting behind her. Merry and Eowyn both gasped as they looked at the battle raging below. Merry's grip around her waist tightened as the horn blew. "Courage Merry" Eowyn whispered as the host from Rohan swept down the hill and into battle.

Xxx xxx

Legolas' eyes scanned the horizon as he looked toward the coming battle. Aragorn had been successful in gathering the dead and bending them to his will. His heart tugged at the call of the gulls and if it hadn't been for his consuming concern for Eowyn, he might have been lost. As it was, he could not ease the pain of the memory of their last evening together. Why did she get so upset about his concern for her safety? Why had he pushed when he had known that there was nothing he could do to dissuade her? He had had to try and had been thrown out of her tent for his trouble. If anything happened to her, he would not be able to live with the guilt and sadness. _"I know that she is out there somewhere and I will find her..."_

_Xxxxx xxx_

The ships pulled into the dock and the Orc's relief quickly turned to terror as the three companions leaped ashore followed by the army of the dead. As the spirits surged over their enemies, Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli joined the fray.

Xxxxxx xxxx xxx

Eowyn had seen her uncle fall and she stood protectively in front of him and faced the Witch King and his dread mount. Her knees trembled with fear but the adrenaline and concern for her uncle overcame her terror and with one swift stroke of her sword, the nazgul's head fell at her feet.

Xxx xxx xxxxxx

Legolas quickly climbed up the side of the Oliphant, cutting the strap of the bower, he slammed against the side of the animal and nearly lost his grip when his still tender wound sent spikes of pain through his body. He let the weight of the toppling bower pull him up onto the large beasts back. With most of his enemies sent to their death by the fall, his attention turned to the driver. Quickly dispatching him with an arrow he took a moment to assess his situation. _"Now to stop the creature."_ he thought as he leaped atop the huge head and sent his arrows into its brain. Abruptly the Oliphant stumbled, Legolas surged forward and began to slide down its trunk. From that height he had a view of the battle field, why a flash of blond hair caught his eye he would never know but his soul recognized her. "Eowyn?" he cried and almost lost his balance.

Xxxxxx xxx xxxxxx

"No mortal man can kill me" the Witch King hissed as he stalked towards her, his huge sword ready to smite her.

Eowyn swayed with fatigue, trying to gather her wits, the realization that this could well be her last moments on earth. The elf's face came unbidden to her thoughts and she could not help but feel sorrow for the way they had parted. Suddenly the Witch King stumbled. "Merry!" her faithful friend had come to save her and had taken their foe by surprise, striking him in the back of his legs. All of a sudden it came to her, Merry was not a man, he was a hobbit and he had been able to damage the evil creature.

Eowyn used the moment to sweep her helm off her head, her hair spilling about her shoulders. "I am no man!" she shouted as she ran her blade through the monster in front of her. She gasped at the pain as the evil energy surged around her from his escaping spirit.

As the shock of darkness and pain started to overwhelm her and she saw Merry lying as if dead. Her heart went out to him but she could no longer stand and she sank slowly to the ground as darkness overtook her. Her last thought was of Legolas and how she wished she had another chance to talk to him.

Xxx xxxxxx xxx

Legolas ran faster than he had ever run in his life before. He could not believe what was happening before his eyes. He watched in horror as his love took her sword and ran the Witch King through. But before he could get to her, she crumbled to the ground as if dead.

He rushed to her side, the battle all but forgotten, still raging around him. The Valar must have been watching over him because he made it there unscathed. Shaking, he felt for a pulse. Relief flooded him as he found the faint flutter of life still within Eowyn but the darkness was strong. Without a thought for his own safety, he scooped her up gently in his arms and fled towards the halls of healing yelling at another soldier to follow him with the hobbit.

Xxxxx xxx xx

Aragorn perused the field littered with the dead and dying. This had become too common a sight as of late and his heart was heavy. He felt a hand take his arm, "Looks like another victory for the good guys." a gruff voice said beside him.

He looked down at his friend "Aye, but at what cost?" He responded sadly, still trying to feel elation at the victory but unable to in the face of such death and destruction.

Just then a ghostly form appeared before them. "We have fulfilled our oath, we ask for our release."

Aragorn sighed as he responded. "I hold your oath fulfilled. Go, be at peace." He could not stop the shudder that went through his body as he watched them disappear.

"We would not have won the day without them Laddy." Gimli said trying to relieve the pain he felt in his friend.

"True my friend." All of a sudden Aragorn realized that a few of their close friends were missing. One in particular. "Have you seen our elf? He has not taken a wound and slunk off to hide again has he?"

"Nay, the last I saw he was showing off with that Oliphant. I need to make sure he knows that only counts as one, size was never part of the reckoning."

Aragorn had to smile as the dwarf brought levity to a tough situation yet again.

Just then Gandalf strode up to inform them of the Witch Kings demise and Eowyn's part in it.

"I have bad tidings, Theoden King is dead."

They said nothing as he quickly led them to the Kings body and Aragorn sank to his knees beside him feeling uselessly for a pulse he knew he could not find yet needing the affirmation himself. He rose as he paced the scene, his ranger skills taking over.

"A strong magic protected him, how was Eowyn able to overcome it?" Aragorn inquired as he looked at the empty husk at his feet.

"Not to mention, what was she doing here anyway?" Gimli added.

"We have the stubbornness of our shield maiden and friend Merry to thank for that for he could not have been defeated by any man. Unfortunately, they now lie wounded in the Halls of healing, we should make haste. Legolas is with Eowyn." Gandalf responded.

Xxxxxxxx xxx xxxxxxxx

Gandalf, Aragorn and Gimli rushed into the hall and quickly seached, finally finding their friend sitting beside Eowyn, his golden head buried in his hands. She had been placed in a small alcove, the only small bit of privacy available, where she lay as if dead. Her pretty face was not peaceful, she looked as if she still battled something only she could see. It was easy to recognize that there was a struggle going on within her, perhaps even a battle for her very soul. One look at the elf showed them that he knew it as well and that knowledge was almost more than he could bear.

"We cannot find a wound upon her but she cannot be awakened." Legolas said sadly as he lifted his head and looked remorsefully at his friends. "I tried to dissuade her from going into battle but she has ever been headstrong..." his voice trailed off as he took her hand in his and lovingly pushed a strand of hair off her face.

"Is there nothing you can do for her Gandalf?" The anguish in his voice was almost more than his friends could stand. Aragorn went to stand beside him, laying his hand gently on his shoulder, pouring as much comfort and sympathy into that simple gesture as was possible. Legolas must have felt it for he looked up at his friend gratefully.

"I am sorry Legolas, Only Eowyn can win this battle but we all know how strong she is." Gandalf replied regretting his inability to do more and sighed in frustration.

Just then, Eomer came rushing in. "Where is my sister?" He looked in shock at the still form on the cot. "What is wrong with her? Why is she even here? Did she follow you elf?" He looked at Legolas with anger and dislike. "I hope you are happy, I knew you would only hurt her."

Aragorn felt his friend stiffen. Shock and disbelief were written all over Legolas' face as he started to rise. Just then, Gimli grasped Eomer by the arm and spun him around. "What you are accusing my friend of is insane. I understand your shock and sorrow but Legolas had no part in this. Your sister came without his knowledge that was her choice. I happen to know that Legolas did everything he could to make sure she went back to Rohan."

Legolas looked at Gimli with a mixture of wonder and gratitude. He was thankful his friends were there to support him, he did not have the strength for another confrontation with Eomer.

"Each of us had their own part to play Eomer and Eowyn was no different." Gandalf laid his hand on Eomer's shoulder trying to calm him.

"Are you saying that you knew she was here and you allowed her to go into battle wizard?" Eomer's anger was momentarily focused on Gandalf.

"Of course not Eomer, but I did know that someone special would have to step up in order to rid us of the Witch King and it appears that your sister was that person."

Disbelief played across Eomer's face as he turned back to look as his sister. "She killed the Witch King?" his voice quivered with emotion. "My brave stubborn sister." He knelt by her other side and took her hand in his. Tears sprang to his eyes as he laid his head on her cot. Sobs shook his shoulders and everyone was shocked by this display of emotion from the ever gruff rider.

"These last weeks there has been little but anger and harsh words between my sister and myself. Would that I could take them all back and start anew. My uncle is dead and now my sister may soon follow. I have been such a fool. Eowyn, if you can hear me, please forgive me."

Everyone softened when they heard the genuine sorrow in his voice and quietly left the room so he could have a few minutes alone with his sister.

"That is as close to an apology as you are ever going to get from that one my friend." Gimli said quietly as they waited for Eomer to emerge.

Legolas looked at him and smiled sadly, "I do not need an apology Gimli, I only want Eowyn whole and in my arms once again."

No one knew what to say so they just remained by his side in silent support. Soon a voice startled them out of their thoughts.

"Let's go check on our hobbit friends, I heard that Merry played no small part in this victory and is now much the same as Eowyn." Gandalf said as he ushered the companions down the hall.

"I mean no disrespect to Merry, but I wish to remain here." Legolas said softly.

Everyone nodded hesitating for a moment, but concern for their other friends quickly wone and they followed Gandalf.

Xxxx xxx xxxxxxxxxx

Days went by with little change in either of their friends. Legolas would not move from Eowyn's side and he and Eomer had struck up an uneasy alliance as they sat by her bedside. Aragorn and Gimli made sure that food and water was available to them as they split their time between the companions for Pippin would not be parted from Merry either.

Finally Aragorn and Gandalf called the remainder of the fellowship together including Eomer. They could not allow this to make them lose sight of their quest. They needed to discuss their next move.

"Do you think they still live?" Aragorn asked Gandalf quietly as they pondered the fate of Sam and Frodo.

"I am sure of it." He responded much to everyones relief. That feeling quickly came to an end with his next statement. "Ten thousand orcs stand between Frodo and Mount Doom. But there is still hope."

"Hope? What can two small hobbits do when faced with those kind of numbers?" Eomer asked, his spirits severly shaken after what had happened to his sister.

"There is always hope for who thought they would even make it this far?" Gandolf responded.

"Maybe we could create a diversion. Draw out Sauroman's armies and turn the eye towards us. That might give Frodo a chance." Aragorn suggested.

Even though he had been distracted, this comment caught his attention. "That's right; keep him blind to all that moves but us! That is a grand idea Aragorn." Legolas exclaimed.

Gimli sat thinking while smoke billowed from his pipe. "Overwhelming enemy forces, little chance of success, sounds right up our alley." He said with enthusiasm.

Soon all were talking at once and they continued making plans until early the next morning.

X xxxx xxxxxx

Time meant nothing to Eowyn as she swam in the inky darkness. Evil voices whispered to her and she was lost and afraid. A tiny light shone in the distance and somehow she knew she needed to find her way back to it. Her fractured mind seemed know that this was her anchor. _"Perhaps she could somehow use it to return. "_ Coherent thought suddenly left her again as the malevolent voices drowned all awareness once more and she sank back into the blackness.

Legolas could see her eyes move beneath her lids. There was something going on but he knew not how to help her. Every time he reached out, he could only sense almost overwhelming darkness before being closed out completely once again.

"It is time to go friend." Aragorn said as he stepped into Eowyn's room. She had been moved to more private quarters as things had begun to settle down. Legolas reluctantly let go of her hand and gently kissed her forehead. His hand lingered on her face as he turned pain filled eyes to Aragorn. He was clearly torn between staying by her side or going with his friends.

"You can stay if you need to Legolas. You have done more than your share for this quest and no one would begrudge your need to stay with Eowyn."

Legolas squared his shoulders all doubt leaving him as he reached a decision. "Nay Aragorn. I am sworn to help you and Frodo destroy the ring and I must see this through. I could do nothing for her these many days and I can only pray to the Valar that she will be awake and whole when we return." He lovingly stroked her face and turned back to Aragorn. "Besides, I cannot leave you and Gimli without protection."

"Leave us without protection! Why you arrogant, over inflated, pointy eared princeling. You have needed my protection far more often than I have needed yours!" Gimli sputtered as he entered the room.

"Are dwarves always this out of touch with reality Aragorn?" Legolas slyly asked Aragorn as Gimli laughed heartily.

Everyone smiled to hear their banter once again and Gimli gently touched his friend's arm, the smile leaving his face. "I know she will recover my friend. Believe it." Legolas looked fondly at the dwarf. "It is time to kill more orcs. Let us be on our way."

"It is time to give our friends a chance to destroy the ring Gimli, although I can see you are anxious to reclaim your title once again." Legolas said.

"Reclaim my title? When have you ever taken it from me elf? That Oliphant only counted as one." Their voices faded as they walked down the hall.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to Jess, Aranel Mereneth, Achingly Beautiful, Trineredster, Morenia, Sailor Silvanesti and Caelhir for reviewing the last few chapters. I is great to know that you are reading and enjoying.

Rated M for violence and sexual encounters

Disclaimer: The characters all belong to the master Tolkien and this is only being written for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. No money or profit involved

A Cage of a Different Kind

Chapter Eight

Eowyn struggled once again against the dark voices. The light shown with even more intensity as she focused all her energy on it. Slowly, as if moving through a thick bog, she inched closer to the light. All of a sudden, she felt a soft kiss on her forehead. _"What was that?"_ her startled thoughts cried out. The light was much closer now and for the first time hope flared in her heart. She was going to survive this.

Time had no meaning for her but eventually her eyes fluttered open. She gasped and sat up in bed looking around, surprised to see she was alone. How she had hoped Legolas' beautiful face would be there to greet her but she saw no one. She lay back with a shutter remembering her ordeal but slowly her lips turned up in a smile as her hands dropped down to cradle her belly. She had survived and now she knew why. She drifted back to sleep but this time she was not lost to the darkness.

Xxxxxxx xxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The army rode out for the last battle making their way slowly towards Mordor. Legolas looked back one last time as something tweaked his senses. He almost expected to see his golden love waving to him from the battlements. "Silly idea" he chided himself. For some reason, his heart felt lighter, even though they all knew this was not a battle they could win and they would probably not be returning. Their hope lay with two brave hobbits. If they could but give them a chance then their sacrifice would be worth it. At least he could go to his death knowing his love would survive. All was not yet lost.

Xxxxxxx xxxxx xxxxxxxxx

In the days that followed, Eowyn rested and slowly regained her strength. Not one to be confined for long, she took to strolling along the battlements and exploring the castle. She could not help but be vexed at being left behind but she also understood the urgency of the coming battle, so she worried and prayed that her friends and family would return safely, one elf in particular. In her wanderings she met another soul in need of comfort and companionship, Faramir. He was the son of the steward of Gondor, but she sensed that he had a gentle soul. There was so much hurt behind his soft brown eyes and although they talked about many things, he seemed reluctant to tell her much about himself. He was a warrior, but she could tell that he was so much more than that. Together they formed a friendship that seemed to help them both heal in body and soul.

Xxx xxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The host from Gondor waited outside the gate of Mordor. The horses moved restlessly, aware of the battle to come. Suddenly the gates opened and the eye of Sauroman shifted towards them. They sat there as if transfixed for a moment while overwhelming hoards of orc, goblins and trolls poured from that evil gate. All of a sudden Aragorn gave a mighty yell and raced towards the enemy, his friends close behind. This roused the men and they rushed towards their destiny.

Xx xxxxxxx xx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faramir sat staring at the golden beauty before him. He was taken by Eowyn's beauty and awed by her strength and courage. While he knew she pined for another, he basked in the attention she gave him. No one but his brother Boromir had ever shown him this much kindness. Eowyn had grown fond of the soft spoken warrior and his friendship had helped her endure the last few weeks. Both of them had lost family in this quest and even though her thoughts often turned to Legolas, Faramir's quiet humor and constant presence helped her cope with her worry and helped keep the darkest of her memories at bay.

"You are miles away today Eowyn." Faramir said as he approached her on the battlement. He had stood there just watching her before he had finally approached her. She looked so sad and beautiful as she gazed towards Mordor, her golden hair whipping about in the wind. He watched her smile and wrap her arms around herself protectively. How he wanted to replace her arms with his own.

His words seemed to startle her and she turned to him with a quick smile. "I am thinking of all the friends and loved ones that are even now fighting for all of Middle Earth. Will we ever see them again?" Her voice broke as anguish over took her and she turned back to gaze towards Mordor again. It was as though she thought she could see them if she just tried hard enough.

Faramir decided to throw caution to the wind and moved to her, gently wrapping his arms around her. She started to pull away but then allowed herself to be pulled into his embrace. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks. He knew her heart lay with someone in Mordor, but he was happy to have even this small moment with her.

"We will see them again Eowyn. We just need to have faith."

She nodded and they remained that way for a while, each lost in their own thoughts.

Xxxxx xxxxxx xx x xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The battle raged on as the evil creatures of Mordor swept over the small army from Gondor. Gandalf laid about him with his staff seeming years younger than he appeared. To Legolas' right, Gimli's familiar voice rang out his count with every swing of his lethal axe. Legolas was comforted to know that at least a few of his friends were still alive and well. He savagely beheaded the orc in front of him, glancing around hoping to catch a glimpse of Aragorn. Even if the hobbits succeeded, Aragorn needed to survive. "_Where would the people of Middle Earth be without their King?" _He thought fleetingly as he whipped to the right and thrust his long knife through a threatening troll.

All of a sudden a warning tugged at his awareness and he turned and finally found his friend. _"By the Valar!" _Ahuge troll was bearing down on the ranger. He struggled to dispatch the orcs blocking his way. He needed to reach Aragorn's side or all would be lost. Panic welled up in him as he became aware that he was never going to make it. He watched in horror as his friend was knocked to the ground and his eyes widened in terror as he realized Aragorn was going to be crushed under the weight of the enormous creature.

Without a second thought, he quickly threw down his twin blades and pulled his bow out. His own safety forgotten, he shot an arrow towards the troll. Smoothly he pulled a second arrow but just as he was about to release it, a searing pain erupted in his belly and he barely managed to shoot it before his strength started to fail him. He dropped his bow as he looked down in shock. He clutched at the sword buried deep in his abdomen but his hands could not pull it free. His knees started to buckle as the ugly orc in front of him laughed. He thought he would faint as the creature twisted the sword in his gut. _"Could this be where I die?" _Legolas thought as he screamed in pain. _"I only hope I was fast enough to save Aragorn." _Was his last coherent thought.

He was staring at his attacker waiting for the final blow when a strange look passed over the monsters face and it fell face down in front of him. Legolas barely regisgtered that Gimli's axe was buried in its back for the pain was excruciating. The dwarf cried out in panic as he saw the elf trying to pull the offending object from his body as the blood poured from the wound and made everything so slippery that he just couldn't manage it. Gimli caught his friend before he could fall completely to the ground and neither noticed the battle coming to a stand still as the eye of Sauroman started to crumble.

Quite the cliff hanger? I love threatening the life of that elf! I would also love to hear what you think so please review.

Thanks!

Alanic


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to Aranel Mereneth - you are right - it is Sauron not Sauroman - not sure why I missed that but thanks for keeping me on my toes!

Sailor Silvanesti, Yashida and Caelhir - I hurried with this one - thanks for letting me know you are reading and enjoying.

Rated M for violence and sexual encounters

Disclaimer: The characters all belong to the master Tolkien and this is only being written for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. No money or profit involved

A Cage of a Different Kind

Chapter Nine

Aragorn could not believe his bad luck. Not only had he been knocked down by a troll, but now he was slowing being crushed. He knew death was always a possibility in battle but he had always thought it would be an arrow or sword that caused his demise, not a giant foot, the irony of it all. Just as his ribs started to crack and the pressure became overwhelming, it stopped. He looked up to see a familiar green fletched arrow protruding from the troll's neck. Seconds later, another arrow pierced the beast's eye and it fell over backwards, dead. His friend had once again saved him. Pain almost overcame him as he struggled to his feet. His ribs were at best cracked, at worst broken, making every breath an agony. He noticed the battle stop around him and his attention was caught by the eye of Sauron as it tumbled from the sky. Frodo and Sam had succeeded!

Gimli cried out Aragorn's name as he eased Legolas to the ground. He didn't even notice the eye crumbling, the concern for his friend blocking out all else. Legolas gasped in pain as Gimli laid him down carefully. The dwarf grasped the sword and pulled it swiftly from the elf's stomach. Legolas tried to stay silent but a scream of agony escaped his mouth. The blood was pouring from the wound and Gimli sobbed as he tried to staunch it. "Aragorn" he yelled again. He took his cloak and pressed down on the elf's belly, another scream of pain from the elf finally got Aragorn's attention.

Even as elation swelled in Aragorn, it quickly turned to horror as he heard a familiar voice scream in agony. As Sauron's monstrous army turned and ran, Aragorn frantically searched the battle field, trying to locate his friend. Soon he saw the dwarf bending over someone lying prone on the ground. He ran to them and almost fainted at the sight before him. Legolas lay in a rapidly spreading pool of blood as the frantic dwarf tried desperately to help him. The gaping wound in his stomach was going to kill him.

_"How had this happened? Legolas had just saved him! Of course, the fool elf had pulled his bow in the middle of battle to rescue him and had paid the ultimate price." _Aragorn fell beside his best friend and moved Gimli aside to examine the wound. Blood continued to flow in rivers down Legolas tunic and leggings. The elf's breathing was labored and his hands clutched at his middle in an effort to stop the bleeding as well. Aragorn gently removed the elf's hands and comforted him in his own tongue as he ordered Gimli to start tearing his cloak into strips. He could tell that the sword had been cruelly twisted which made Aragorn fear internal damage as well. He cut away the elf's tunic and applied pressure once again in an effort to slow the bleeding. As he pressed down on the elf's abdomen, Legolas let out a strangled cry and fell back limply. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, confirming Aragorn's worst fears. He took his pulse quickly and breathed a sigh of relief when he found one, faint, but there.

Gandalf had pushed his way to them by now and knelt beside the ranger. He immediately placed his hands over the rangers and started mumbling some words. A brief glow spread from his hands into the elf's body and he hissed in anger. "Poison!" He helped Aragorn clean and bind the wound which had slowed the bleeding for the moment. Worry showed in his eyes as he said "We must get him back to Gondor with all haste or his life is forfeit."

Gandalf stood and raised his staff in the air. Just then, giant eagles appeared in the sky. Two flew towards Mordor while the others landed on the battlefield awaiting Gandalf's wishes. He quickly thanked his feathered friends and motioned the company to climb onto their backs. Without hesitation, Aragorn lifted Legolas into his arms and climbed onto the closest eagle, his own pain quickly forgotten. Gimli tried to climb up behind him but could not make it without help. Aragorn's hands were full with the elf so as the dwarf stood sputtering, the giant bird lifted into the air, scooping the protesting dwarf up with its talons. It quickly flew towards Gondor.

Eowyn had been pacing the battlements again, the wind buffeting her about as she looked towards Mordor. She knew something was wrong, she could feel it. Faramir had followed her and watched with concern. "Come back inside Eowyn, it is far too windy up here. I can feel a storm coming." Her whole body sagged. She had been so sure that something important had happened but she had no idea what. She turned for one last look when she noticed a far off spec in the sky.

"Faramir, do you see that? Can you make out what it is?" Eowyn asked as she shaded her eyes staring off into the distance.

He stepped up beside her and peered intensely in the direction she had indicated. "There is definitely something there my lady, but it is still too far away."

They waited impatiently as the shapes slowly drew closer. Her heart hammered in her chest and her stomach felt strangely queasy. It appeared to be huge birds.

"They are eagles and they seem to be carrying people." Eowyn exclaimed.

Her senses on alert, she trembled as the great birds approached. The wind that was already strong was whipped up even more by the sweeping of the giant wings. Eowyn started to lose her balance as Faramir grabbed her and held her steady. Her knees almost buckled as she saw what they carried. Aragorn rode on the first bird and she could see silver gold hair whipping about. No one had that color of hair, it had to be Legolas and he appeared to be prone in the ranger's arms. There was only one reason Aragorn would be holding him, Legolas had been hurt. Faramir held her up as she started to crumple, the huge bird coming to a landing just a few feet from them.

Aragorn held Legolas close as the elf started to awaken, struggling in his arms, totally disoriented. As his blue eyes opened he was startled to see Eowyn. His prayers had been answered. She was well again. _"But whose arms held her?"_ He stared in disbelief as Aragorn slipped off the back of the eagle and started to run to the healing ward. The jarring of the landing ripped agonizing pain across his middle and he quickly lost consciousness again.

The Dwarf tumbled from the giant birds talons with a tirade of curses as they made their landing but few noticed. All eyes were centered on the elf and ranger. When Gimli did not continue with the tirade that would normally have accompanied abuse of this nature that alone spoke volumes to the seriousness of the situation. The dwarf picked himself up with a few grumbles and swiftly followed the running ranger.

Eowyn screamed Legolas' name as she tore herself away from Faramir. She ran after Aragorn easily passing the dwarf, as he made his way swiftly towards the castle but he did not even pause to acknowledge her.

"What has happened? How badly is he hurt?" she yelled as she followed him to the healing ward. He did answer her for the adrenaline was starting to subside and his own wounds were starting to take their toll on him. Combine that with the worry and grief he was feeling over his friend, he could barely stay on his feet. It seemed like the greatest distance Aragorn had ever traveled. The all too familiar beds finally came into view and Aragorn swiftly but gently laid his best friend on the closest one.

Eowyn dropped to Legolas' side and gasped at what she saw. There was blood everywhere. "Valar no!" she cried as she tried to take him into her arms. Aragorn gently pushed her aside as he began to try to save Legolas' life. He lowered his head to his chest trying to find a heartbeat as Gandalf rushed in after them and they both began to feverishly work over the prone elf.

Eowyn's tears flowed freely as she watched them do everything in their power to save him. Gimli and Faramir came in and silently stood by her side watching the scene unfold, the shock keeping them silent and motionless. Finally Eowyn could not hold back any longer and she turned on the dwarf.

"Please Master Dwarf, tell me what happened." Eowyn pleaded.

Without taking his eyes off the drama in front of him he answered. "The fool elf took out his bow in the middle of battle and got skewered with a sword for his trouble." Gimli grumbled but those who knew him well could hear the concern and sadness within his gruff tone.

"He was saving my life yet again my lady." Aragorn said quietly as he hurriedly mixed up a paste. Another healer came running over with a basin of water and clean bandages. "Please get me a needle and thread as well." Aragorn ordered as the healer hastened away to do his bidding. Aragorn removed the bloody bindings and probed the horrible wound. Red lines radiated out on the elf's pale skin, a sign that poison was making its way through his body. Purple bruising had appeared around the wound as well. "It is as I feared, he is bleeding internally." Aragorn said as he turned to Gandalf.

Gandalf placed his hands over the elf's stomach and concentrated. "We must stop the internal bleeding." he said as Aragorn quickly turned to get a knife. "I wish Elrond was here, this may be beyond my ability to heal." Aragorn said remorsefully.

Faramir watched all this, forgotten in the process of everyone rushing around trying to save Legolas. He had seen the elf with Aragorn and had heard about their close friendship. _"Could this_ _be who Eowyn loved? Certainly not"._ He dismissed the idea, _"Could it be Aragorn?"_ Faramir pondered all this as everything continued around him.

Eowyn moved over beside Aragorn, "I can help." she said as she sterilized the knife.

"He is unconscious now but I need everyone near in case he wakes up. You will need to hold him still for I cannot risk giving him anything, I am afraid he will never awaken." Aragorn waited as everyone took their position and he prayed to himself that the elf stay unconscious until he had finished.

"Wait" Gandalf said as he took a mixture he had been working on and poured some of it down Legolas' throat. "The poison stops the blood from clotting. He has already lost too much and I am hoping this will keep the additional blood loss to a minimum."

Eowyn stood next to Aragorn. Gimli, Gandalf and Faramir each took a limb, ready to help if needed. Aragorn took a deep breath and slowly cut into the elf's pale stomach, widening the wound that already flawed the pale elf's stomach. Immediately, blood started to flow. Eowyn helped wipe it away as Aragorn located the ruptured organ. Aragorn felt perspiration drip down his back as he stitched the rupture closed. He was just about ready to finish when the elf's eyes flew open and he started to convulse. The companions went into action and held him down as Aragorn tried to soothe him. A cry of pain erupted from his throat and Eowyn almost fainted when he shuddered and went limp again. She quickly checked for a pulse and was relieved to find one, even if it was far too thready and weak for comfort. Everyone looked almost as pale as Legolas as Aragorn hurriedly stitched his incision closed and put the paste he had mixed over the original wound. He then cleaned the area again and wrapped him with clean bandages. He finally sank back with a sigh. "Now we wait and pray."

A few hours later Aragorn, Gandalf and Gimli had to leave Legolas' side when word the Halflings had been found and brought back reached them for they were in need of care as well. Eowyn said a small prayer of thanks that Frodo and Sam had destroyed the one ring and lived to tell about it. _"At least one thing had gone right this day." _She thought as she ran her hand down his still face lovingly.

She spent the night curled in the chair beside his bed, unable to sleep for fear he would stop breathing. _"How could this be happening?_" Faramir had been called away but Gimli had returned sometime in the night and she learned that Legolas had hardly left her side when she was injured. Now the fates had conspired once again for them to be in the same room but still far apart. There was so much Eowyn needed to tell him. _"Something that I must tell him." _She thought as tears welled in her eyes.

The next few days were a blur of visitors and healers. Faramir had returned and sat with her whenever he could, his quiet presence comforting her and helping her stay strong. Legolas had alternated between burning with fever and shivering with cold. Eowyn and Aragorn had taken turns sponging him with cool water and wrapping him in blankets as the need arose. Gandalf had said that the fever was his body's way of burning off the poison but none could explain the coldness. Merry and Pippin had visited as had Frodo and Sam but as days went by, spirits started to sag. Finally the fever had broken but Legolas did not regain full consciousness. He would thrash occasionally muttering in his own language. Eowyn had no idea what he said and Aragorn did not seem to want to translate. Most concerning was the fact that his wound had continued seeping blood, not large amounts, but enough to need regular bandage changes. As an elf, the wound should have already healed, instead it continued to weep. The only bright spot was that he seemed able to swallow so they made sure he had broth and water to try and keep his strength up and help the blood loss.

As the days turned into weeks Aragorn was finally talked into leaving Legolas' side but it took threats of bodily harm to accomplish it. He had a coronation to plan and they needed his help. He still checked in daily but there was no change. Faramir had stayed and kept Eowyn company as often as possible but even he had duties that needed to be attended to. Gimli had stayed at the elf's side as steadfastly as Eowyn but then he had to leave and help with the dwarven delegation that was arriving soon. Feeling desperate and lonely Eowyn had crawled into bed with Legolas hoping her presence would comfort him. She held him and talked to him, bathed him and changed his sheets and bedclothes ignoring the healers and servants that felt she should leave his care to them. She had never been someone that cared what others thought. Even Eomer had kept his distance, coming around occasionally to look in on her or try to coax her into leaving and sleeping in her own bed. Unbeknownst to Eowyn, Faramir had been instrumental in keeping Eomer in check for he had been ready to burst into the room and drag her from the elf's side but the Stewarts son had taken him aside and somehow convinced him to let her be. Had she not been so absorbed she might have wondered at this unusual change of heart by her volatile brother but as it stood, she was just relieved that she did not have to deal with him.

Life moved on around Legolas. Even the hobbits came to visit less and less for they had a hard time seeing their friend in this condition. Legolas had long ago been moved to a private room that overlooked the court yard. Aragorn had made sure that as much fresh air and sunshine as possible was available for the ailing elf. Eowyn would stand and watch all the people that had started arriving for the coronation and was not very surprised when she had seen a large group of elves arrive. She had heard that Aragorn had been raised by elves and she wondered if these were his relatives or Legolas'. Soon Aragorn strode in with three ebony haired elves. As Aragorn completed the introductions Eowyn could not help but stare at the identical twins that good naturedly teased the soon to be King. They were all amazingly beautiful and graceful and it was now clear where Aragorn had gotten his regal bearing and strength. Lord Elrond moved immediately to Legolas side and proceeded to perform a detailed examination, for the elf's lack of healing worried them as well. Elrond frowned as he unwrapped the bandages from Legolas' torso and Aragorn looked a little nervous until he complimented him on his surgery. But try as he might he could not explain why Legolas was not healing as he should. He had not gotten worse but he had not gotten much better either.

Poison had obviously invaded his body and they had not purged it as well as they had originally thought. Elrond mixed numerous medicines over the next few days trying to rid the elf of this life threatening poison but nothing seemed to work. Finally, he decided to reopen the wound and see if even the smallest part of the weapon could have been left inside the elf's body. Perhaps that could explain his condition.

Eowyn and Aragorn hovered and watched as Elrond carefully slipped his knife into the weeping incision. He cut each stitch and carefully pulled open the wound disturbed that it had not closed at all on its own. It was easier to see now since the bleeding had been reduced. He could not hold back the sound of his breath inhaling sharply when we saw the tissue inside. It was black and it actually looked like it was dead. Elrond hissed in fear knowing he would have to cut it away to get to healthy tissue.

Aragorn paled as he say the condition of his friend. "Ada I swear, there has been no sign of infection or pus of any kind to indicate this kind of tissue damage." Aragorn said, silently berating himself for missing this.

Elrond was working diligently to clean the wound but knew that his son would be blaming himself. "I know Aragorn. Had he not been unconscious for so long I would not have checked this either. Let's just hope this helps."

Eowyn had gone pale as well when the wound was opened and now that Elrond was starting to cut the black tissue away, the world started to spin. Aragorn looked up just in time to see her eyes roll back in her head as she crumpled to the ground.

"Eowyn!" he exclaimed as he rushed to her side and checked her pulse. It was strong but she was not recovering quickly. He picked her up and laid her on the other bed. He rubbed her hands and gently slapped her face finally bringing her around.

"What…Where? Legolas! What happened? Did I faint?" she asked, obviously confused.

Aragorn just nodded and pressed her back down in the bed. "Please rest for a moment Eowyn; I need to make sure Ada does not need my help." He returned to his father's side as Eowyn lay there, too weak to follow.

Elrond had cleaned the wound out as completely as he could without being too invasive. He was happy that the surrounding organs had not been affected yet. "Make another paste of alethea leaves Aragorn and I will pack the wound. I am not going to stitch him again until I can be sure I have stopped this."

Again the vigil was kept at Legolas' bedside, this time Elrond and Eowyn stayed and watched and worried. Aragorn came whenever he was able but his people were demanding his crowning and he needed to oblige. The good news was that Elrond seemed to have gotten the diseased tissue and it was not spreading, the bad news was that the elf remained unconscious.

Then, just a few days before the big event, a commotion was heard in the corridor outside Legolas' door. It was flung wide and an elegant elf with long silver gold hair the same color as Legolas' swept into the room.

"Why did no one inform me that my son was injured? Did it not occur to anyone here that I might want to know?" He descended on Legolas without even glancing at Eowyn. He took the blankets from him and bent to examine him while Aragorn and Elrond hovered behind him trying to explain that they had sent a bird to inform him and that they had no idea that he had never received the message. Eowyn thought how funny it was to see Aragorn and the ever regal Lord Elrond trying to placate this person who was obviously her loves father.

A hiss escaped his perfect lips as he saw the crimson still staining the bandages. "This wound is weeks old. Why is it not healing? Are your human healers this incompetent? And what about you Elrond? Surely you know what the problem is. I demand someone heal my son!" Aragorn and Elrond tried their best to calm the King down but he would have none of it.

"Everyone leave me, I need some time alone with my only son." Stunned, they left without another word. Even Eowyn did not have the strength to gainsay him.

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to all that reviewed for it really does motivate a writer to keep going. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!

Rated M for violence and sexual encounters

Disclaimer: The characters all belong to the master Tolkien and this is only being written for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. No money or profit involved

A Cage of a Different Kind

Chapter 10

Eomer had been thrilled to find Eowyn healthy upon his return. He had not been as thrilled with her constant vigilance over Legolas. His first inclination had been to revert back to his former behavior and try to exert his will over his sister but he could not forget his regret and anxiety when Eowyn had lain ill. So he did his best to control his temper. He had also noticed the attention that Faramir was giving his sister and when the son of the former steward had come to speak on Eowyn's behalf, that had given him an idea. Catching up with Faramir one day he had broached the subject of Eowyn and had been heartened by the warm response. He had continued to cultivate a friendship with him and finally he took an opportunity and boldly asked Faramir what his intentions were towards his sister.

"What do you mean?" Faramir was taken aback by the question.

"You and she have gotten quite close. Are you planning on asking for her hand in marriage?" Eomer asked.

"She is in love with Legolas, she would not accept even if that was my wish." Faramir stammered.

"The elf may not ever wake up. Even if he does, his family will never allow him to marry her._ I _will never allow her to marry him." Eomer stated staring at Faramir.

Faramir was distinctly uncomfortable with this conversation but his heart could not stop the excitement welling up. "I care very much for your sister and if there was any chance of her agreeing, I would gladly make her my wife." The words left his mouth before he could even think twice and he tried to get a hold of himself. He knew Eowyn well enough to know that she would not be told what to do. _"Still, if both families were dead set against their union, why shouldn't he make his feelings known?"_

A smile spread across Eomer's face. This is exactly what he wanted to hear. An alliance with Gondor would only strengthen Rohan and Faramir was much more to his taste than any elf, even a prince. "I willingly give my permission and blessings. I will speak to my sister and the King with all haste. Do not fear my lord, your betrothal will be announced soon." _"Now on to the next step!"_ Eomer thought with excitement.

Faramir could not wipe the smile off his face, so why did he suddenly feel so nervous?

Aragorn shook his head as he left his steward to find more "suitable" quarters for Legolas. Thranduil had insisted he be moved to larger quarters so he could stay by his son's side comfortably. Aragorn sighed regretting his decision to come back to speak with Legolas' father without the support of Elrond. He knew that his friend would have been very unhappy if he had been awake, for pretense had never been a part Legolas' personality. Aragorn sighed out loud, he just wanted to make the King of Mirkwood as happy as he could. Perhaps Thranduil could discern why his son was still ailing for all others had failed so far.

He was startled from his thoughts by the voice of the King.

"Who was that woman sitting with Legolas this morning?" Thranduil asked almost as an after thought.

"That was Eowyn. She is the sister of the new King of Rohan." Aragorn responded with caution, knowing where this conversation was probably going.

"She is mortal." He continued with distain. Suddenly he stopped and turned his full attention onto the now distinctly uncomfortable ranger. "She does not have designs on my son I would hope!"

"Ah, your Majesty, I am not the one to speak to what their relationship may be. I do know that Legolas found much comfort through the last few difficult months with her and she with him. She has not left his side for more than a few hours since he was brought here."

"I do not wish to have her around any longer. Find something else for her to do." He said dismissively. "Obviously, she is not doing him any good. He should be up and around by now, not laying there as near to death as he was weeks ago!"

"Thranduil, you cannot possibly blame Legolas' condition on Eowyn. She is nothing but..." Aragorn's anger was barely suppressed as he tried to talk some sense into the prejudiced elf before him but Legolas' father interrupted him.

"You heard me Aragorn. I will not be gainsaid." He whirled around and spoke briefly to two of his guards who took up residence outside the door of Legolas' room.  
Thranduil resumed his vigil by his son's bed, effectively dismissing Aragorn.

The soon to be king just shook his head as he went to find Eowyn and soften this latest blow.

Hours later a very worried Eowyn was wandering the corridors looking for her love. Suddenly she spotted some elves in Mirkwood colors. _"Why had they moved him and why were they guarding the door to his chamber?"_ She wondered as she made her way purposefully down the hallway. Aragorn intercepted her just in time.

"Eowyn, come with me, we need to speak." he said keeping his voice low, he took her by the elbow and swung her back around, heading back the way she had come.

"What are you doing Aragorn? I need to be with Legolas." she exclaimed in bewilderment, trying to disengage her arm from the persistent ranger.

"Not now Eowyn. I don't know if Legolas ever told you much about his father, but he is not the easiest elf to get along with and since Legolas' condition remains unchanged...he has been even worse."

"I just want to sit with him surely that is not a problem?"

"Under normal circumstances, no, that would not be a problem. Unfortunately, these are not normal circumstances."

"But I must be there when he awakens Aragorn?" Eowyn pleaded.

"I am so sorry Eowyn but that is just not possible right now." Aragorn looked at her apprehensively, expecting the blowup.

Just then, Faramir came around the corner, his face lighting up upon seeing Eowyn.

"Faramir." Aragorn said with relief, noting the man's pleasure at seeing Eowyn and hoping the distraction would save him. "Please take Eowyn down to the dining hall. It has been days since she has had a decent meal."

Both parties looked stunned by the statement but Faramir seemed to recover the quickest.

"Of course my lord." He replied with a slight bow of respect.

"Aragorn, I have no intention…." Eowyn started saying.

"Then make sure she gets to her chamber and gets a good night's sleep. She needs to be fresh for tomorrow's festivities." Aragorn continued.

"I will do my best," he answered as look of doubt shaded his handsome face. "But as you well know, my Lady does what she pleases.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and right now, I wish to see Legolas." Eowyn demanded nearly stomping her foot in annoyance.

"I have no doubt of that my lady, but I ask you in all sincerity, as a friend, please do as I have requested. I cannot handle any more stress right now. Have pity on me." Aragorn pleaded, using his best puppy dog eyes and hoping she would not simple ignore him.

Eowyn started to say no, then hesitated, looking at the poor man. He had always had a disheveled appearance but right now he looked absolutely harried and exhausted. _"Can I really refuse his simple request in the light of all that he is dealing with at the moment?" _She drew herself up to her full height and finally took Faramir's arm. "Since you put it that way Aragorn, I shall comply with your wishes. I have not seen Lord Faramir for far too long and it will be nice to catch up with him."

Faramir's face broke into a wide smile at that.

"But please, promise me that you will let me know if there is any change in Legolas' condition."

"You have my word Eowyn." Aragorn bowed slightly as he rushed off, pleased that he had avoided the situation for a short while.

Eowyn allowed Faramir to guide her to the dining hall where they shared a pleasant meal, catching each other up on the current happenings of the castle. With the coronation but a day away, there was much going on.

Eomer happened by and had a hard time hiding his delight at seeing the two of them together. _"It was about time she left that elf's side."_ he thought. _"Now to talk to Aragorn."_

Eomer caught up with the soon to be King later that afternoon. _"Perhaps the preparations for tomorrow will distract him and work to my advantage."_ he thought as he begged for a few minutes of Aragorn's time.

"If you can make it quick" Aragorn responded to Eomer's query.

"I need to get your approval on a marriage proposal for Eowyn." Eomer began.

"What are you talking about? Do we really need to discuss that now?" Aragorn frowned, puzzled and wondering where this was going.

"Faramir wishes to have her hand in marriage and _I_ wish him to have it." Eomer said.

"That is all well and good, but what does Eowyn wish?"

Just then, one of the stewards came up and pulled Aragorn aside for a moment.

Eomer smiled, pleased by the distraction. When Aragorn turned back to him, he continued.

"They get along quite well and have gotten to know each other intimately during their recovery."

Aragorn raised his eyebrows. "Intimately eh, but I thought she cared for Legolas"

"She does, but we all know that his father will never approve a marriage between them, neither will I for that matter. It is best this way. Rohan will forge a strong alliance with Gondor. This match will strengthen both lands."

Aragorn thought for a moment, his conversation earlier with Thranduil fresh in his mind. Perhaps it would be best for Legolas and Eowyn to stop this before anyone got hurt. "You have made a sound argument but I wish Eowyn to have her heart's desire, not what we desire for her."

"Then you approve of this match if Eowyn agrees?" Eomer asked, a sly smile appearing on his face.

Again Aragorn was pulled away for a moment. He turned and called back over his shoulder as he rushed off. "Yes, you have my approval."

_"By order of the High King"_ Eomer thought, well pleased by his latest accomplishment. Things were working out just as he wanted and now he needed to move on to the next phase for the elf king could be the key to his plan's success.

Thranduil had not left his son's side for the last few hours. His best healers had worked over Legolas trying to find the reason for his lack of healing.

"It was a very severe wound my lord, and there seems to be a potent poison at work as well. I have given him a stimulant to see if he will awaken." said Brenan, the head healer from Mirkwood.

"That will not harm him, will it?" Thranduil demanded.

"I do not think so my lord. We need to get some clues, perhaps Legolas himself can shed some light on the problem" Brenan replied. "What harm can we do at this point your majesty?"

Thranduil sadly agreed and softly shook Legolas. "Return to us ion nin. We need to talk."

Legolas started to grow restless and Thranduil kept talking to him, begging him to wake up.

Legolas struggled towards consciousness, his pain increasing with each moment.

"Ada?" a weak raspy voice said from the bed followed by coughing.

"Quick! Get him some water." Thranduil ordered as he took his ailing son in his arms.

"Ada, ahhh!" he gasped from the pain. He looked around in a daze. "Where am I? Where is Eowyn? Are Aragorn and Gimli okay?" Legolas questioned as he took a few sips of water to ease his parched throat.

"Legolas, you are back in Gondor, Aragorn and Gimli are fine. In fact, Aragorn's coronation is tomorrow." Thranduil answered, carefully avoiding any mention of Eowyn.

"What? Have I been asleep? How long? Ai!" a hiss of pain once again escaped from his lips as he attempted to rise. His hand flew to his stomach and he gasped as he was gently laid back down by his father. "I remember shooting the troll. Then I think there was a huge eagle. Aragorn must have brought me here..." _and Eowyn was being held by Faramir." _he thought to himself. _"Was I dreaming?"_

"Is that why you are here Ada, Aragorn's coronation?" Legolas asked weakly, his eyelids beginning to close. The darkness beckoned to him once again and Legolas' weary body wanted to escape the burning pain.

"That and you ion nin." Thranduil responded. "but we can discuss that later. Right now we need to know how you feel."

"Fine" He said softly as his eyelids slid shut again. "Please find Eowyn Ada."

Thranduil pretended not to have heard his son's request. "Please, do not attempt to hide anything. You have been unconscious these past two weeks and your wound is not healing. We need to find out why!"

"Two weeks!" Legolas started fully awake and suddenly felt ill. He could not suppress the nausea rising from his stomach. His father quickly rolled him on his side, a basin was shoved under his chin and he cried out in pain as he heaved what little was in his stomach.

Thranduil rubbed his back as he continued to dry heave. Finally he was able to ease him back onto his back and calm him.

Tears ran down the sides of his face. "I don't feel well Ada." he said, sounding much like the young elfling Thranduil remembered.

Brenan leaned down and gently began asking Legolas about his symptoms. "Do you feel a burning sensation anywhere? Is the pain more of an ache or needles and pins? The questioning went on until Legolas could not keep his eyes open any longer. Finally he fell into darkness once again.

"That gives me a little something to go on." Brenan said. "I really think we need to get him back to Mirkwood. There are some books there that I think will shed some light on this. I also don't think this stone monstrosity is helping him any. He needs nature, trees..." his voice trailed off.

"I agree Brenan. I will make the arrangements. Do you think he will be able to survive the trip? Thranduil asked worriedly.

"What do we have to lose?" Beran replied sadly.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you to all that reviewed for it is really appreciated and makes my day!

Rated M for violence and sexual encounters

Disclaimer: The characters all belong to the master Tolkien and this is only being written for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. No money or profit involved

A Cage of a Different Kind

Chapter 11

Blue eyes fluttered open. He looked about confused by what he saw. He recognized this place but it was not where he had expected to be. How many times had he opened his eyes to see some portion of this ceiling? He did not think he could count those times. _"But why was he here?" _He tried to sit up too quickly and the pain quickly doubled him up.

"Legolas! Don't try to move yet, you are finally starting to heal."

He recognized Havain from his father's healing staff.

"How did I get here?" He breathed through clenched teeth. "Where is Eowyn and Aragorn?"

"Just relax ion nin." His father said as he crossed the room. "We brought you home to save your life."

"What are you talking about?" Legolas gasped in disbelief. "That is a long journey. How is it that I remember nothing of it? How long have I been unconscious? Why did you have to bring me here?" his voice had taken on almost a panicked tone.

"Enough questions ion nin. Let me answer a few before you go on!" His father chuckled, relieved to even be talking to his son. "First of all, it has been over a month since you were hurt."

"A month!" He jerked with surprise and quickly regretted it. His father eased him back and rubbed his back soothingly.

"The orc's blade was poisoned and you were not healing. Brenan finally figured out that it was some sort of spider's venom. We needed to get back here with all haste and try to mix an antidote. We have so much more information here since we deal with the creatures almost daily.

"I should be healed by now..." Legolas started to say.

"That was one of the problems. The poison did not allow your blood to clot and you were slowly bleeding to death. Your wounds were not healing." Thranduil said trying to sooth his anxious son.

"I don't understand? Aragorn and Elrond are two of the best healers in Middle Earth. Why couldn't they do anything?"

"They tried Legolas, but they had not been exposed to this particular poison. They had tried almost everything, but luckily Brenan was able to waken you long enough to find out some vital information concerning your condition. It was only a hunch, but thank the Valar he was right. He needed to access some books here so that is how you ended up at home."

Legolas closed his eyes as he tried to take everything in. Suddenly his eyes shot back open. "Where is Eowyn? Did she come with you?" He asked as he looked about the room.

"Eowyn? Who is that ion nin? Thranduil answered putting on his best innocent look.

"Father, don't play games with me. You know who I speak of. She would not have left my side." Legolas knew his father well and believed he was not as clueless as he was trying to act.

Thranduil seemed lost in thought for a moment then asked "Do you mean the fair haired mortal betrothed to Faramir?"

"Betrothed?" He gasped in disbelief. "What are you talking about? She is not betrothed... We were ..." his voice trailed off as he thought back to their less than loving parting and the few memories he had of the last month. His brow furrowed, _"I thought that was just a dream."_ he mused as he remembered seeing her in Faramir's arms as they had landed in Gondor. _"Maybe she had never gotten his message when she awakened?"_

His father watched carefully as the various emotions played across his son's face. "You seem surprised ion nin. Is there something I don't know about?"

_"How can I tell my father that I have fallen in love with a mortal woman? Dare I reveal that one of the only things that had kept me holding to life was the chance to be with her again?" _He had known from the beginning that Thranduil would fight this match but he also thought he could prevail. _"How can my father resist his only son's choice?"_ Above all else, he knew his father loved him dearly but he was not ready to reveal all just yet. Still he had to know what was going on.

"Surely you are mistaken Father." Legolas almost pleaded. "She is Eomer's sister. Eomer is the heir to the throne of Rohan."

"Is she comely for a human with long golden hair and a bit of a temper?" Thranduil asked hesitantly.

"That would be her." Legolas almost smiled as he thought of his fiery shield maiden.

"I did see her but she is going to marry Faramir of Gondor. I seem to recall something about an alliance between Gondor and Rohan. That is all I remember right now. Your health and well being were far more important to me than any mortal's marital status." Thranduil tried to downplay any knowledge he had of the situation so Legolas would not suspect anything.

"That cannot be..." Legolas thought the breath had been kicked from him. "She would not agree to that... Ada! I need to get a message to Gondor right away?" Legolas struggled to get out of bed.

"See here ion nin, you will not move from this bed until the healers release you!" Thranduil said as he pushed Legolas back down in bed, which took little effort in his present state. "We almost lost you and I am not going to allow you to relapse."

"Ada, I need to know what is going on with Eowyn. There are things I need to tell her?" Legolas pleaded surprised by how much he had revealed.

The raw emotion on his son's face surprised Thranduil and almost made him reconsider his agreement with Eomer. He had not seen his son react this strongly to anything in a long time. _"Maybe this is more than just a passing fancy." _he mused. _"No, this is for his own good."_

"Relax Legolas, write your message and I will make sure it gets off on one of our fastest birds." Thranduil tried to soothe his son. _"I am really not lying, it will get off to Gondor, she just will never receive it." _he thought as he tried to justify the unease he felt at his son's obvious distress.

"Thank you Ada." Legolas said as he tried to relax back in the bed. His mind was racing and his heart was anxious. _"What if Eomer has forced her into this? _It definitely sounded like something he would have pushed. _"What if she had fallen in love with Faramir in my absence? What if she thinks I have died!"_ He had to know what was going on and he had to put a stop to it if what his father had heard was true...

X xxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Eowyn stood gazing across Pelanor Fields. She could not get the image of Legolas lying still on his bed out of her mind. The wind blew her hair around her head like a golden halo but she hardly noticed. _"Why had his father taken him_ _away so suddenly? Was he yet living?_ A feeling in her gut told her that he still shared Middle Earth with her but she had no idea in what condition. Every message she had sent to Mirkwood had gone unanswered and the pressure from her brother grew daily. She loved Legolas, of that she was certain. But with no word from him, Faramir's proposal was getting harder and harder to refuse. It took all her strength not to spend her days crying. Her morning sickness was starting to abate but her pregnancy was going to be impossible to hide very soon. Faramir loved her and she cared about him. He was an honorable man. She could not let her child grow up a bastard, if no word was received from Legolas, she would have no choice but to marry Faramir, if he would still have her after discovering her secret. _"Please Legolas, if you are able, let me know that you live. Let me know we will be together."_ Her head bowed as she sent her fervent prayer to the heavens.

(2 weeks later)

Legolas had been forced to remain in bed, much to his ire. His father had assured him that his messages had been sent to Eowyn but so far, there had been no response. Now that he was finally allowed to get up, he had quietly made his way to the tower where they kept the the birds. It had been no easy task to convince the healers that he did not need constant surveillance and he wanted to see for himself that his messages had been sent. He also wished to send a new one and witness it's exit. He loved his father but he knew he could not always trust him. Thranduil was capable of much when he thought he was protecting those he loved.

Legolas was out of breath by the time he reached the top and he cursed the continued weakness of his body. He glanced around as he steadied himself but he did not recognize the only elf there.

"Excuse me, but I am checking to see if any messages have been sent to Gondor recently?"

The young elf seemed almost startled by his presence and when he recognized who stood before him he bowed deeply at the waist. "Excuse me your majesty, I did not realize you were there!" He was obviously flustered but managed to reply "Absolutely! One, sometimes two messages each day have been sent to Gondor, if I am not mistaken my Lord." He replied.

Legolas studied him trying to assertain the truthfulness of his answer. During this time the poor elf shifted and squirmed but the prince could not detect any dishonesty. He hesitated but then plowed on.

"And you have received no response from Gondor?"

"Nay my lord" the elf replied quickly startled by the sadness that flashed across his prince's face before he turned to hide it. "But I am not always here. You may want to check with some of the others, although I am sure that they would have delivered them with all haste. The King has been up here quite frequently to check on it as well."

_"My father made the effort to come here?" _Legolas thought with disbelief.._."did he care that much or is there something else?"_ He quickly dismissed the thought.

"Thank you, I appreciate your help." He said as he turned to leaven for he feared his emotions might get the better of him if he remained here much longer.

"Wait, my lord! Now that you mention it I think someone said that there had been one message from Gondor. It arrived a little over a week ago. I believe it was an invitation of some sort but it was delivered it to your father."

Some hope flared in Legolas and he thanked the young elf and then made his way back down. _"I must approach this carefully with Ada if I am to know what was written."_ he thought ruefully, plans already beginning to form in his mind.

Xxxx xxxx xxxxxxxxx xx x xxxxx

Legolas was quiet at dinner that night which did not go unnoticed by his father.

"Are you still in pain, ion nin? I was told that you have been overdoing it since we let you out of bed." Thranduil asked his son.

"Nay, Ada. I was just wondering why there has been no reply to my messages to Eowyn." Legolas replied quietly. "By the way, when were you going to tell me about the invitation that arrived last week?"

Thranduil glanced up with a somewhat surprised look on his face that he quickly hid. "Who told you about that?" He asked, trying his best to sound nonchalant.

"I was told when I went to send another message today. Is the invitation to Aragorn's wedding?"

"Well, yes, actually it is. It is in a few weeks but I don't think you will be well enough to attend. I was just getting ready to send our regrets."

The hope that had flared in his heart quickly turned to despair but he quickly shook that off as determination took its place. "That won't be necessary Adar. I plan on going." Legolas said preparing for the fireworks sure to follow. He was not disappointed.

"You most certainly will not!" Thranduil sputtered as he practically leapt to his feet. "You almost died and have just started to regain your strength. I will not allow you to make that long journey so soon after almost losing you!"

Legolas was trying hard to remain calm but before he could stop himself he blurted "I do not recall asking for your permission Adar."

Thranduil's face turned various shades of red as he spat out his reply. "Need I remind you that you are the crown prince of this realm. You have duties that you have ignored while you chose to gallivant around Middle Earth, getting yourself wounded and almost dying."

His eyes opened wide and his mouth dropped open. "_Gallivanting!"_ Legolas almost started to sputter in rage like his father but he quickly pulled himself together and decided a calm approach was still the best tactic. "I don't think ridding Middle Earth of Sauron constitutes gallivanting Adar, but I do understand your concern for my welfare. I will be fully recovered by then and I intend to see my closest friend wed."

Thranduil stared at his only son in consternation. He knew that his own stubbornness was equaled if not doubled in his offspring but he could not allow him to do this. "I do not care what you intend, Legolas. I finally have you back from that wretched quest and I will not risk you returning to Gondor for quite some time. This discussion is at an end." Thranduil sat back down and continued to eat his food effectively dismissing the younger elf.

Legolas sighed, trying to decide what to say next. "Ada, Aragorn is my best friend and has been for a very long time."

"Against my wishes." Thranduil interrupted.

Rage started to boil again but this time he could not contain it. He rose abruptly and threw his napkin onto the table. "Short of throwing me in the dungeon, you cannot keep me from attending his wedding!"

"If it takes the dungeons to keep you home, then the dungeons it will be. I will try to make you as comfortable as possible during your stay there." Thranduil did not even smile as he said that.

"Ada, you must be kidding. Am I to be a prisoner in my own home?" Legolas said in disbelief.

Thranduil drew himself up and leveled a gaze of such intensity that it took all of Legolas courage to remain and continue eye contact.

"You will learn what it is to be the crown prince of Erin Lasgalen. I can see now that I have been much too permissive in the past. Your days of running around Middle Earth as you please are over. There are duties that must be performed here in your own realm. I am your father, but I am also your King, and I command you to stay here and do your duty."

"You have never needed help ruling your kingdom Adar and I have always done my duty to the best of my ability. I am sorry if I have been a disappointment to you." With that, Legolas got up from the table and left.

Thranduil sat looking at his plate long after his son had swept from the room. _"Ah my little green leaf. You have never been a disappointment. Only a source of constant worry. You are your own worst enemy at times and I find I must step in before you really destroy yourself." _Apicture of a mortal maid with golden hair came to his mind. _"I don't enjoy this, but I must keep you away from her for you appear to care more than I had even imagined."_

_TBC_


	12. Chapter 12

Rated M for violence and sexual encounters

Disclaimer: The characters all belong to the master Tolkien and this is only being written for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. No money or profit involved

Please read and review

A Cage of a Different Kind

Chapter 12

Eowyn had enclosed herself in her chamber, coming out for food only when she knew others would not be around. If she could not please them or herself, than avoidance seemed the best choice. _"I am not going to get away with this much longer."_ she thought as she hurried back to her room with some fruit she had found in the kitchen.

She ducked inside her chamber, bolted the door behind her and jumped when she heard her name spoken softly from across the room. She whirled around and almost dropped the plate of food she carried but she relaxed a bit when she saw it was Faramir. He sat starring into the fire.

"Your brother is going to come down with a battering ram and break down your door if you do not give him an answer soon." His attempt at humor fell flat when combined with his sad countenance. "Is the thought of marrying me that reprehensible that you would barricade yourself in your chambers to avoid giving an answer? A simple 'no' usually suffices in these situations."

Eowyn sighed and sat down across from him. Tears welled in her eyes and she put her head in her hands and started to sob.

He was immediately at her side, patting her back and trying to calm her. "I am sorry Eowyn. I did not mean to upset you. It's just that we need to give him an answer and by your reaction, I think I know what it is." She could hear the hitch in his voice as well.

"That's just it, you don't know." She said looking out the window, anywhere but in his eyes. She drew herself up and sighed as she squared her shoulders. Mustering every ounce of courage in her small body she spoke quietly. "Once you find out, you will not want to marry me anyway so I am just going to come out and say it. I am carrying Legolas' child." Eowyn finally looked up into Faramir's eyes, watching the shock register as he sat heavily on the arm of her chair.

"I knew you would be shocked." she said softly, all the sadness and desperation welling up so that she could hardly breathe. The next came out as the barest whisper. "That is why I cannot marry you."

Faramir was stunned. He had played so many different scenarios in his head as to how this was going to end but this totally threw him. He stood and ran a hand absently through his unruly hair trying to wrap his head around what he had just heard but before he could muster a reply she continued.

"I cannot get a response from Legolas leading me to believe that I have been played for a fool. He lives and my heart still loves him Faramir, but I have also come to love you." She turned and began to pace as she tried to control the emotions that threatened to overwhelm her. "I cannot in good conscious ask you to accept me now. My brother will have a fit and probably try to wage war on the elves. At the very least, he will send me away somewhere to bear my shame out of the eyes of the people, eventually fostering my bastard and letting me live the rest of my life in solitary pursuits." Once she started, she could not seem to stop.

"Eowyn please, there are things..." Faramir started but Eowyn interrupted him.

"Don't even say it! I will not get rid of my baby. It is the one thing that held me to this world after I killed the Witch king. I could sense it, even when I was not sure what it was. It somehow led me back to the world of the living, the light. Without this child, I do not think I would have had the strength to return." Eowyn started to sob again and Faramir wrapped her in his arms.

"You interrupted me before I finished my love. I could never ask you to get rid of anything that is a part of you. I was going to say that I would marry you no matter what. I will claim the child as my own and we will raise it together."

"What! You would do that Faramir?" Eowyn raised her tear stained face to him unsure she had heard him correctly.

"I might have some trouble explaining his or her pointed ears but my word will not be questioned." A smile appeared on her lips as he said that. "We will cross that bridge if and when we need to Eowyn. I love you and everything about you, including your baby." Faramir gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I understand your hesitation now, but there is nothing you could tell me that would make me refuse to marry you."

She stood there in awe of this wonderful man that was going to be her salvation. "Oh Faramir, you are too good to me. I do not deserve you."

"Stop! I am the one who cannot believe my good fortune. Let us tell your brother with all haste. Your condition will not stay hidden forever my love."

The next few weeks passed in a blur for all concerned. Legolas slowly regained his strength, sending daily messages to Eowyn and still getting nothing in return. His heart hurt even as his body recovered.

Eomer was elated at the news his sister had accepted Faramir's proposal. His plan had worked so far and it seemed that she was almost happy about it.

The final nail in the coffin of her love for Legolas came when she was finally given a reply to her many messages. It curtly stated that Legolas was recovering but did not wish to speak to her. All further communication should be stopped. Once she was able to get her wobbling legs to obey her, she decided enough was enough. She had a wonderful man that would love her and her child. She finally started preparations for her own wedding. It could not come soon enough, she had started to wear only her looser gowns and the baby's presence was not going to stay hidden much longer.

Eomer breathed a sigh of relief when Eowyn stopped sending messages to Mirkwood every day. He had been finding it more and more difficult to intercept the incoming messages. _Who knew the elf would be that persistent. Perhaps I need to send a message similar to the one Eowyn had_ r_eceived_. _No, an announcement of the upcoming wedding would be enough."_ And he got busy drafting it.

Aragorn was saddened when he got the message that Legolas and Thranduil would not be attending his wedding. According to the missive, Legolas was still recovering and things were hectic in Mirkwood. _ "In a way, that is probably for the best considering..."_ He thought ruefully. He knew that Eowyn was still reeling from the way she and Legolas had parted even though she was doing her best to hide it and put on a brave face. He also suspected there was something underlying her decision to marry Faramir so quickly but he knew they would let him know what was going on soon enough; he would not listen to idle gossip.

Legolas sat under the tree not far from the palace pondering his next move. He had every intention of going to the wedding but he was going to have to plan this well. His father and he had arrived at a truce. He had even helped his father send the message to Aragorn in hopes of making his father think he was resigned to staying home. He was going to have to wait till the last minute and ride like the wind in order to make it. Thranduil would be watching him like a hawk during the weeks leading up to the event.

As the time approached, the king seemed to have more and more responsibilities for Legolas to take care of. It was as if he sensed something was up. Of course, he had been Legolas' father for several millenniums and knew his son very well, so when Legolas started to talk about going out on patrol again; warning bells went off in his head.

"Absolutely not!" Thranduil said.

"But Ada, you will not allow me outside the palace and I have not set foot in the forest since my return. I am a forest elf. I need contact with the trees and nature. That is part of my duty as well."

"You can go outside and sit in a tree, within sight of the palace then." Thranduil replied curtly.

Legolas sighed; this was going to be more difficult than he had anticipated. "I am going crazy Ada. I spoke to the patrol leader and it is not going to be a long or dangerous trip. I need to get out or you will not have to throw me in the dungeon, you can just bury me."

"Don't you think that is just a little dramatic Legolas? I still don't trust you not to go to Gondor." Thranduil replied.

"Even if I still planned on going, how would I make it in time? The patrol goes tomorrow and the wedding is less than a week away. It would take almost that whole week to get there and the men would report my departure the minute I tried to leave. Besides, Adar, I am not a child, I understand your concerns and I have agreed to stay in Mirkwood." Legolas hoped he looked sincere as his heart raced in his breast. He noticed his father softening and pushed on. "Please let me go. I will be with other elves that will make sure no harm befalls me Ada!"

"Something always happens to you ion nin." Thranduil responded, but one look at his despondent son made him start to reconsider. "They are not going far are they?"

"Just to the river east of here and up to the ridge and back. It will be 5 days at the most. Please Ada I don't know if I can take this much longer."

Thranduil almost said no again but he knew Legolas loved the forest and was never able to stay in one place for long. Besides, at this point, he probably could not make it to Gondor in time anyway.

Silence stretched out as each studied the other. Legolas knew enough about negotiation to know that this was the pivotal point; the first one to speak now would lose.

"I am going to trust you ion nin."

Legolas almost flinched at that but he made his face remain passive. "Thank you Ada, I will prepare to leave with them at first light tomorrow."

Legolas wearily slipped off his lathered horse late the night before the wedding. He had parted company with the patrol two nights ago amidst much confusion and trepidation on Arundel's part, and had ridden his poor mount nearly to death. If not for the stout heart and strength of his elven mount he surely would not have made it and he fussed over him, concerned for his welfare. As he groomed and fed him he thought back on the last few days events.

The captain of his patrol had done everything in his power to dissuade him from coming for he knew that the king was going to be furious. He did not appreciate the position Legolas was putting him in but Legolas assured him that he would send word to his father the minute he got to Gondor. And if all went as planned that which should be a day before the patrol arrived back in Mirkwood. This way, the king could have his fit of anger over with by the time the patrol got home and they would miss the brunt of it. He also assured Arundel that he would admit he had snuck away and that he had no prior knowledge of Legolas' plan. The prince knew there would be hell to pay when he did get home, but he was no longer an elfling and he had far too much at stake.

As he stepped out of the stables, he decided to slip into the castle and go to the king's room directly. He did not want to be announced so late at night but knowing Aragorn, he would still be up. His heart told him to go directly to Eowyn but he did not know what was going on there. The announcement of her betrothal to Faramir had shaken him and he wanted to talk to his friend before he talked to her.

Legolas had become familiar with the white city and its castle so he had no problem slipping in to Aragorn's room unnoticed, something he should talk to Aragorn's captain of the guard about. He stood quietly on the balcony and watched his friend writing something at his desk.

"Greetings Estel." Legolas said as he stepped out of the shadows. Startled, Aragorn leapt up and had his dagger out before he realized who was there.

"Legolas!" he cried and stepped forward to embrace his friend.

"I was told you would not be here! What happened? You look like you rode straight through!" Aragorn said as he held his friend at arm's length and surveyed his bedraggled appearance.

Legolas smiled. "Aye mellon nin. I did ride straight through. My father has been difficult these last weeks and I took it upon myself to be here. It was his wish that I should stay in Mirkwood."

"Legolas, am I going to incur Thranduil's wrath because you are here?" Aragorn said sternly, still holding onto his dear friend.

"Nay Estel. I will be the one to incur his wrath. I might even need you to rescue me from his dungeon upon my return." Legolas said with a slight laugh, knowing that he was not entirely kidding.

Aragorn was drinking in every detail of his friend's appearance. "I am so glad to see you well. We have been worried about your health." Aragorn embraced him again and finally released him. "Come sit down, we have much to catch up on." Aragorn smiled as he led his friend to a chair in front of the fireplace. It was not cold but the fire lent needed light and cheer to the room.

"Why did you say you were not coming?"

"My father did not wish me to make the trip. the only way to get him to loosen his hold on me was to appear to agree with him. I had to wait until he was sure I probably could not make it in time and then I was finally able to sneak away."

"Oh Legolas. I can see now that we will have to plan a rescue mission if we are ever to see you in Gondor again."

They shared a good laugh and Legolas took the opportunity to politely inquire about Arwen and the wedding, trying not to bring up Eowyn until the other news was out of the way. He did not want to seem too eager.

"I am glad everything is ready and all are well mellon nin." Legolas politely responded to Aragorn's news.

"Legolas, I know this is late notice but I would like you to stand with us tomorrow. I would have invited you to do so earlier but I did not know you were coming." Aragorn looked at his friend pleadingly.

"Aragorn, I would love to but won't that throw things off for Arwen? It sounds like everything is in place and I would not want to alter the plans at this late date. I am just glad I was able to make it in time." Legolas did not want to hurt his friend's feelings.

Aragorn leaned up and took Legolas hand. "Please mellon nin. You were ever my first choice and now my day will be complete with you at my side as well."

Legolas groaned inside. He was never one to want to bring undo attention to himself and this made him a little uncomfortable. "I don't know..."

"What is there to think about? I will tell Arwen right away. I am sure she will be just as thrilled as I am that you are here and able to stand with us. It will mess nothing up!"

Still trying to wriggle out he said, "Don't I need special clothes? I couldn't very well pack my finest to go on a patrol. My father would have figured out my plan immediately! I did not bring anything suitable to be standing in front of your whole kingdom in."

"Not at all. I have a tailor that can use one of Elladan's outfits and take it in for you in a matter of hours. You will just need to go to his quarters first thing tomorrow morning. I will make sure everything is ready for you."

"Aragorn, I..."

"Legolas, it would mean the world to me." Aragorn pleaded.

Legolas looked at his friend and found he could not say no. "Aye, for you and Arwen, I will do this. Right now I need to send off a message to my father to ward off any unnecessary bloodshed and then get some rest. That ride took much out of me."

Aragorn looked at his friend and saw the tired circles under his eyes. "Are you fully recovered mellon nin? You do look a little frail." Aragorn said concern in his eyes.

"Yes naneth." Legolas quipped. "I am quite well. I will admit that was the most exercise I have had in a while but I am fine."

"Then I will keep you no longer." Aragorn opened his door and summoned his steward. A tired looking man soon rushed in and quickly showed Legolas to a room.

"Do you require anything before you retire my lord?" he asked politely.

"No, I am good. I will just take a quick bath and get some sleep."

"As you wish my lord." the steward backed out of the room and Legolas could not help noticing the relieved look on his face as he hurried away. He longed to find Eowyn but it was very late and he still did not know if the rumors he had heard were true.

The next morning was spent in the tailors and before he knew it, he was walking with Aragorn to the steps of the keep. He had been told that this was the same place they had held the coronation since it allowed his people to participate in the happiness of their new king.

Eowyn sat in the front row with Faramir watching the event unfold. "_I could not possibly have this kind of grandeur, it is simply not my style." _She thought to herself. A pain twisted her heart for a moment when she thought of Legolas. _"I actually thought I would be with him but now…"_ She looked up to see the King walk in followed closely by a tall blonde elf…

"By the Valar!" she breathed clutching Faramirs arm in dismay. _"It could not be but it was_… _He is here? When did he arrive? Why had he not contacted her?"_ Everything that Eowyn had wondered about now seemed true. He had purposefully avoided her. Her heart broke even as her breath was taken away by the sight of him. He was wearing his familiar warrior braids but he was clothed in a blue and silver tunic that made his eyes blaze. The soft light blue leggings and boots showed off his lean build and long legs. The moment was almost too much and she swayed dangerously. Faramir turned to her and smiled and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, not immediately realizing the cause of her distress.

Legolas almost stopped as he caught sight of Eowyn and he had to make his legs continue to follow Aragorn. He tried not to stare but he caught his breath when he saw how beautiful she looked. Her skin seemed to glow and her golden hair cascaded down her back. His legs almost collapsed under him when he saw the kiss Faramir bestowed on her as she clung to his arm. She was obviously in as much shock as he was but he vowed he would not show any emotion to any in attendance. He barely heard a word of the ceremony as he stood beside his friend for his body was numb. He went through the motions but his heart felt dead. His father had been correct.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you to Ziggy3, AlleluiaElizabeth, MANDERS21, Yashida, Nimneniel, Caelhir and Aranel Mereneth for your continued support of my story.

Rated M for violence and sexual encounters

Disclaimer: The characters all belong to the master Tolkien and this is only being written for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. No money or profit involved

A Cage of a Different Kind

Chapter 13

The ceremony was lovely and the people of Gondor rejoiced, all except two who barely heard a word of it. Eowyn sat like a stone clutching Faramir's arm as if it was all that held her to Middle Earth. Faramir turned to look at her repeatedly but it was as if she was in another world, her eyes never left the elf.

"_He looks pale and unwell but he still takes my breath away. Why did he not reply for so long and why was the long awaited reply a rejection?" _She bit back the sob that tried to escape whenever she took a breath_. "Does he hate me? Why did they tell me that he never left my side when I was ill? Does he think I abandoned him when he was sick? Surely not!"_ Now anger surged through her_. "I did everything I could, his father spirited him away without a word!" _Sadness overwhelmed her again._ "But he doesn't know that. He only knows that I was not there when he awoke. When did he get here? Why did he not come to me and talk? Has he been here for days and I was never told?"_ Now anger with everyone who may have kept her in the dark rose up again and this time she could not help the tear that rolled down her cheek.

Faramir could sense the emotions warring within his fiancé and he was concerned when he saw a tear escape but she would not look at him or respond when he asked if she was alright. He decided to just let her hold onto him and be ready to help her no matter what happened but his heart raced and he was fearful of what might happen now that the elf had reappeared.

Legolas tore his eyes away from Eowyn and turned his back to face the clergy with Aragorn. Later he would wonder what Arwen had been wearing although he heard that she was amazingly beautiful. The only face he saw was Eowyn. _"His father had told him the truth. He had been so certain that Thranduil was lying but here was the proof right in front of his eyes."_ He wanted to curl into a ball and sob but he could not so he held himself ramrod straight, unaware of what was going on around him.

"Legolas….Legolas!" His friend's voice jolted him from his thoughts. "Do you have the ring?" Aragorn asked. Legolas looked at him as though he was not fully aware of where he was and Aragorn felt concern that he was not truly well but finally he reached into his tunic and pulled the simple mitheril band out and handed it to the waiting king.

While all smiled watching the king and queen exchange their vows, Legolas was stunned when he caught sight of Eowyn again. _"She is holding onto Faramir's arm, actually cuddling with him right in front of me! Has she no shame? Must she shove this in my face? Did our time together mean so little to her that she could not even respond to my messages? I did not know I could hurt so much!"_ He heard the crowd cheer and plastered a smile onto his face. Soon he was congratulating the happy couple and being swept into the castle with the rest of the celebrants causing him to lose sight of Eowyn and Faramir.

Legolas was in a fog. The festivities continued around him but the sight of Eowyn and the confirmation of their engagement had brought his world to a halt and he could not seem to recover. _"Why is she marrying Faramir? Did I imagine what I thought we had? She obviously has the patience of a mortal!" _He thought angrily. He had been unable to stop thinking about this and the anger that had begun at his first sight of her just continued to build until rage such as he had rarely felt in his life started to overwhelm him. _"I need to escape from here__!"_ He thought as he glanced around and noticed the entrance to the courtyard just to the left of him. _"I need to remove myself, at least for a little while before everyone here knows there is a problem." _With that thought in mind he made his way through the happy crowd and hurried outside deftly avoiding a rather distracted dwarf. _"Maybe this was not such a good idea." _He thought as memories of the last time he had been there flooded his senses. He stood there trying to compose himself when he sensed a familiar presence behind him.

Anger flooded through him and suddenly his eyes flew open. _"What did he sense? No, it couldn't be! Could the Valar really be that cruel?" _He straightened his shoulders and drew in a breath.

"Come to make sure there are no hard feelings Eowyn?"

She had seen him disappear and could no longer fight the urge to see him. She had to know why he had deserted her but with her emotions running so high; the only reply she could manage at that point was a question.

"Why did you abandon me?"

_"How odd,"_ he thought. _"It almost sounds like she is hurt... or is she trying to justify her betrayal?"_

"If laying half dead for over a month is abandoning you than I am guilty as charged." Legolas replied, not able to keep the anger from his voice. "My father took me home in order to save my life. That was really quite selfish of him I guess. Should he have asked your permission or did it take you a while to notice I was gone?"

Eowyn caught her breath. "_He did think she had abandoned him!"_ She had never heard such coldness coming from the elf and she was so taken aback that she hardly knew what to say. Legolas used her silence to forge on misjudging her shock for guilt.

"It is amazing to me that you are even taking the time to talk to me. You should probably go back inside. The chill in the air might harm Faramir's heir. After all you mortals take sick so easily." _"Where is this coming from?" _He thought for even he was surprised by the venom spewing from his lips but right now he hardly cared. The one he had given his heart too was intending to marry another.

"Faramir's heir?" Eowyn's hands flew to the slight swell of her belly and she felt as if she might faint. "How did you know that I am with child?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"I am an elf my lady. I could sense the life within you the moment you approached me."

"Then why...?" Eowyn started.

"Why? What a perfect question." Legolas interrupted her. "But there are no easy answers are there my lady? Why did you feel the need to promise yourself to Faramir without a word to me?"

"What do you mean?" Eowyn stated again only to be interrupted again.

"My father told me that you and Faramir were betrothed but I would not believe him. Oh, but of course, you had to form the almighty alliance between Gondor and Rohan. Without you, the world as we know it would fall into chaos."

"What are you talking about?" Eowyn started again.

"Or perhaps it was because you carry his child? I should not be so surprised since the sum total of our relationship, if you can call it that was physical. If you so willingly succumbed to my charms, I should not find it hard to believe that you would have fallen for his as well."

The words slammed into Eowyn like knives and she felt the world around her start to sway. _"Where was this cruelty coming from?" _She thought as her ability to respond was swept from her by shock. _"Wasn't she the one that had been wronged here? Shouldn't he be begging for her forgiveness right now rather than attacking her like a wounded animal?"_

Even though a little voice in Legolas' head was telling him to stop the pain in his heart would not let him. "Oh, I forgot he was wounded as well. You seem to have a soft spot for wounded and vulnerable men my lady. Did your need to heal him overwhelm you to the point you forgot me and lay with him?" Tears coursed down his cheeks but Eowyn could not see them from where she stood and she could not utter a word for she could hardly breathe through her pain.

Legolas wondered at the silence. He started to turn to her as the next stinging statement left his lips. "Why so quiet? Where is the famous temper your family is so renown for?" He finally faced her and was surprised when his eyes beheld the anguish on her face. He briefly wished he could take it all back but the cold mask quickly fell back over his face, only the wetness on his cheeks betrayed any emotion.

Tears were now running down Eowyn's face as she backed away from him in disbelief. Her arms were wrapped around her middle as if she was trying to protect the life within her. "I can see we have nothing to discuss." Her voice trembled as she turned to try to get away from him. She was so overwhelmed by the elf's reaction that she just had flee.

Legolas' heart leapt again. _"What had he done?"_ He reached out to stop her but she stumbled trying to evade him and her shaking legs would no longer support her. She crumbled to the ground sobbing.

This was too much for him. His heart flipped as he saw her fall and he could not stop himself from rushing to her, his anger momentarily forgotten as concern flowed over him. He gently took her in his arms and stopped short. _"What trick was this?" _The life he sensed within her was immortal! She carried his child, not Faramir's. Confusion and regret warred within him as he tried to make sense of this. "Oh Eowyn" he sobbed, "Why did you not tell me?"

She started to come out of her swoon in the arms of her beloved elf. She snuggled into him for a moment until the memory of the cruelty she had just been subjected too came back to her in a rush and she struggled to escape him.

Just then, Faramir came out to find his betrothed. He had been wondering where she had gone and after searching the ball room had finally come outside. But the sight that met him made him stop in his tracks. There was Eowyn on the ground, the elf clasping her in his arms. He stood there in surprise until his beloved started to push the elf away. _"Why had she fallen and why was she struggling to get away from him?" _His heart flipped both in concern for her and jealousy that she was in his arms.

"Faramir!" she cried as her eyes fell on him.

All was forgotten as he quickly rushed to her side and took her easily from the shocked elf.

Legolas let her go without protest. _"How could he stop her from leaving after all he had said to her?" _He almost moaned in pain when he saw her cling to Faramir once more.

The Stewart swept her into his arms as he took one last look at the miserable elf. "What have you done Legolas?" Was all Faramir could manage as he rushed her out of the courtyard and back to her room.

Pain ripped through him worse that any physical wound he had ever suffered. He sat hard on the ground as he watched Faramir carry his beloved from the courtyard.

"_What have I done?" _He had attacked her and had not given her so much as a moment to defend herself. Never had he treated anyone like that. He had been kinder to the Orcs he had fought all his life; at least they had been allowed to defend themselves before he had delivered the killing blow. But she had abandoned him and now she was planning to marry another even though she carried his child. "_Oh Elbearth? She carried his child. How had that happened?" _When he had sensed the life within her, he had thought his heart had been ripped from his breast. He had not even considered it could be his. _"Elves chose the time of conception. How could he not have known she was pregnant? He had sat with her for weeks during her recovery from the battle at Pelanor fields. He had held her and kissed her. How had he not sensed it then?" _

_"By the Valar, she had gone into battle carrying his child."_ Anger and confusion surged through him again. The memories of the darkness that had surrounded her rushed back to him and all of a sudden he realized why he had not sensed it. She had almost succumbed to that darkness and had not awakened until after he had left with Aragorn for Mordor. He had not fully regained consciousness until he was back in Mirkwood.

He dropped his head into his hands and continued to silently weep, not rising from his place on the ground. That was how Gimli found him.

Faramir rushed Eowyn to her chamber. "Do I need to call a healer?" He asked, worry written across his face.

Eowyn still clutched her middle as if she was in pain and he carefully laid her on her bed.

"No, I just need to rest." She said softly. The tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

"What happened Eowyn? What did Legolas do to you?" Faramir stroked her hair as he sat next to her trying to calm her.

"I don't, I can't talk about it right now." She whispered. "Please Faramir, give me some time alone. I can't go back out there and I need to rest."

"But Eowyn, I can't leave you alone in this condition. I would never forgive myself if something should happen to you or the baby."

"And for that I love you Faramir, but I need some time. Please?" She implored as she mustered her strength and put her hand up to cup his face. "I am fine. Truly"

"Let me at least get you some tea." he started.

"Faramir, Please..." Eowyn repeated.

"Very well but I am going to be checking on you first thing in the morning."

"Thank you..."

He laid a chaste kiss upon her forehead and softly closed the door behind him as he left.

The wail started to burst from her mouth almost before she could stop it and she hid her face in her pillow until the door had closed and Faramir had gotten far enough away. The pillow helped mask the sound but Eowyn did not think she had ever been hurt this badly in her entire life. She cried until she thought she could cry no longer and then she started again. Never had she expected that kind of treatment from Legolas. She had only wanted to know why he had not responded to any of her messages. Why had he shown up at the wedding? When word had been received that he would not be there, that had convinced her that it was truly over between them. She had originally been hoping he would come and they would be able to figure out their relationship, but when his message came that he and his father would not be attending, she had felt that he was avoiding her and everything she had heard and suspected about him was true. Faramir had been there for her. He loved her, that she had never doubted which was more than she could say about the elf.

Suddenly she felt the flutter of the baby in her womb and the tears flowed once again. What should have been a miracle moment was lost in her sorrow.

Gimli had been looking everywhere for his friend, and when he finally found him, he had to shake himself. He was about to berate the elf for coming to the wedding and not finding him to say hello, when he stopped in his tracks. There was the elf, on the ground in a heap and it almost appeared like he was crying.

"Legolas!" He exclaimed as he rushed to his side. _"Had the elf had a relapse?"_ he worried. "Legolas, do I need to get a healer?"

Legolas looked at him with eyes glistening with unshed tears. Never had Gimli seen his friend exhibit such raw emotion, it embarrassed him and left him feeling helpless. He knew how much the elf hated to seem weak.

"What has happened Laddie?" Gimli asked as he shifted uncomfortably.

Legolas lowered his head and visibly tried to get a hold of himself. "I am fine." He said quietly, still not looking at the dwarf. He rose unsteadily to his feet.

Gimli, trying to hide his concern, decided to fall back into their familiar banter.

"You don't need to get all upset. I am not that angry at you. You should have told me you were coming, it was not fair that the first sight I had of you was at Aragorn's side in the wedding, but truly, I forgive you!"

The dwarf's effort to pass this off as all about him, almost made him smile and he took the opportunity to get out of this situation with a minimum of explanation. "I am sorry you have found me in this state Gimli. I arrived late last night and did not have time to find you before the ceremony. I am grateful you have forgiven my error in etiquette. I find that I am overtired and need to go to my room. I will talk to you tomorrow." And without another word, he turned and fled from the courtyard.

Gimli watched in concern and bewilderment. "Aye, that you will Laddie." He said as he fought the urge to get Aragorn and find out if he knew what was wrong with the blasted elf. He quickly put that thought out of his head. This was Aragorn's wedding night and no problem was serious enough to disrupt his 'plans" for the evening. Not to mention, Arwen would probably be very displeased at the interruption. No, this could wait until tomorrow...but no longer than that. With that decided, Gimli wandered back to the festivities and his favorite ale.

Legolas bolted his door and immediately sunk to the floor. He felt almost physically ill thinking about what he had said to Eowyn_. "Faramir's heir! She was carrying his child not Faramir's! _

_But when had this happened? He thought for a moment. Had he unconsciously wished for this? Did it matter if one of the participants was human?"_ He got up suddenly and went out onto his balcony; he needed the solace of the stars. _"Why had she accused him of abandoning her? She was the one that had not replied to his messages. She was the one who had gotten betrothed to another, all the while knowing she carried his child. Why would she have said that to him?" _It was something he needed to find out.

Suddenly there was a pounding at his door. "I know you are in there. I demand you open this door!" That was Faramir's voice. Legolas sighed. He was only doing what he himself would have done if their roles had been reversed but he just could not face him right now.

"Go away Faramir. I do not wish to speak to you." Legolas called out.

"I do not care what your wishes are. I will know what you did to Eowyn!"

Legolas opened the door but blocked it with his body, denying him entrance.

"What did you do to her?" Faramir demanded once again.

Legolas looked down at the ground. "That is between she and I, but I will tell you that I am very sorry. Is she alright?"

"That was obviously not a concern of yours a few minutes ago!" Faramir almost shouted.

"Please forgive me." Legolas said and closed the door in Faramir's face.

Faramir stood there for a moment, torn between pounding on the door once again and leaving. Finally his better sense prevailed and he turned and went back to his room.

Legolas slid to the floor and covered his face with his hands no longer holding back the sobs that now felt like they came from his soul.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you to Ziggy3, MANDERS21, Caelhir and Aranel Mereneth for your continued support of my story.

Rated M for violence and sexual encounters

Disclaimer: The characters all belong to the master Tolkien and this is only being written for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. No money or profit involved

A Cage of a Different Kind

Chapter 14

The next few days were tough on Eowyn. After crying until she fell into an exhausted sleep, she lay as one dead, the elf's words replaying in her head.

_"Or perhaps it was because you carry his child? I should not be so surprised since the sum total of our relationship, if you can call it that was physical. If you so willingly succumbed to my charms, I should not find it hard to believe that you would have fallen for his as well."_

Her heart ached and she tried to think of something else but his voice resonated in her head again.

_"Oh, I forgot he was wounded as well. You seem to have a soft spot for wounded and vulnerable men my lady. Did your need to heal him overwhelm you to the point you forgot me and lay with him?"_

Sobs once again erupted from her throat and she rolled over to bury her head in her pillow.

A day later she still couldn't seem to muster the energy to leave her room and decided that illness was her best excuse. Faramir knew that she was emotionally wounded and wished to confront the elf but she begged him not to bring any more attention to the situation than had already been drawn and his love for her overcame his need for restitution, at least for the time being. So he contented himself with delivering food and collaborating her story of sickness. He would sit with her until she would send him away again and he was very concerned by the full trays he had to remove. Finally he convinced her to eat a little something through guilt.

"Eowyn, even if you cannot eat anything for yourself, think of your baby!" That seemed to strike something inside her and she actually nibbled some bread and cheese before falling asleep once again.

He had not seen Legolas around even though he had looked for him. He had promised Eowyn that he would not challenge the elf directly but he could hardly be blamed if he happened upon him. But the elf had not appeared. Eowyn would not talk about what had happened and his heart told him that maybe it was best if he did not know, for now.

Legolas on the other hand had decided to stay sequestered in his room until he could talk to Aragorn privately. It was more than a full day before Aragorn and Arwen emerged from their suite and it was not easy to avoid the persistent dwarf during that time. He had had to stay quiet and listen to the pounding, berating and finally begging that had ensued when he would not respond. He had known that dwarves were persistent but sleeping outside his room was a bit much. When the snoring had begun he made his escape, stepping carefully over the body that had thankfully slumped to the side in sleep. He made his way quietly down the corridor and then had to find a hidden spot to watch from. Eventually he saw Aragorn enter his study but he had to scuttle back into hiding when he heard the dwarf who quickly followed the new king inside.

"_Probably tattling on me!"_ He thought impatiently.

Finally Gimli emerged with a disgruntled snort and disappeared down the hall.

The elf slipped quietly into the room.

The king was sitting at his desk shuffling through papers when he finally spoke.

"Aragorn, I am sorry to bring this up right now but I need some information..."

Aragorn looked startled but relaxed when he realized it was only his friend. He studied Legolas probably trying to decide how to broach certain subjects. He decided to let the elf drive the conversation for Legolas looked like he still had not slept and the circles under his eyes worried the king.

"I have been told that there have been some issues during the last few days." He responded neutrally.

"I am sure that Gimli is upset but he truly does not know anything about this. I really need your help."

Aragorn sighed. "Of course Legolas, what is the problem?'

"I don't know how to begin...Eowyn and I exchanged words the other night...actually, I said most of the words. I have been upset and confused and…. aargh, It's just that..." His voice trailed off and he turned away searching for a way to say what he needed.

Aragorn had never seen his friend so tentative and gently tried to help him. "Are you wondering why she got betrothed to Faramir mellon nin?"

"Yes, but...

"Do you still care about her?" Aragorn asked softly.

"Aye Aragorn, I feel as if my heart has been ripped from my breast and I took it out on her. Do you know if she ever cared for me?" Legolas looked horrible and Aragorn's heart went out to his friend.

"Sit down Mellon nin, I will tell you what I know." he took a deep breath and began. "Eowyn never left your side when you were hurt, much to the ire of her brother and your father."

"Ada?"

"Yes, after he arrived he ordered me to keep her away from you and moved you to another room complete with guards."

"What? I don't understand." Legolas said although the tight lines around his mouth indicated otherwise.

"Legolas, you know your father has never been fond of humans. In fact, he barely tolerates me and we have known each other for many years."

"That is true Aragorn." He shook his head sadly and then jumped to his feet. "Was he rude or mean to her?"

"Not directly, but he spirited you away without a word to any of us. There was no news for weeks until we received the message that you would not be attending the wedding. We did not even know whether you lived!"

Legolas looked shocked. "I sent many messages to you and Eowyn."

"We never received them" Aragorn said. "But I do remember something odd now that you mention it. During the short time your father was here, I got the feeling he found an ally in Eomer. That might explain what happened to the messages." Aragorn offered.

"Eomer! How could they possibly see eye to eye?" Legolas scoffed.

"On a matter very close to both their hearts...you and Eowyn." Aragorn stood and walked around his desk and put his hand on the elf's shoulder trying to give him some comfort. "Now that I think about it, Eomer had come to me to ask for my blessing on the betrothal of Faramir and Eowyn before your father left with you. I was so overwhelmed with worry for you and plans for my own wedding that I hardly questioned it. I am so sorry Mellon nin."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Aragorn. Do you really think they collaborated to keep us apart?" Legolas shook his head as he tried to see the situation clearly.

"I know nothing for sure. I only know Eomer was pushing Eowyn and Faramir together."

"But Aragorn, I sent messages almost daily after I awoke and got nothing in return." Legolas was still trying to deny his father's possible role in all of this.

"All I know Legolas is that Eowyn also sent daily messages and held out against Eomer until she got a message from you telling her you never wanted to see her again."

"What!" The elf pulled away in shock. "I never sent any such message. Aragorn, you know I would never do that?"

"I didn't think it sounded right and I told her that, but after getting no other communication, she could no longer hold out against her brother's wishes. I think the person you need to talk to now is Eowyn."

The elf looked at Aragorn with such sorrow, Aragorn almost took him in his arms to comfort him but he knew Legolas would not appreciate that.

"I no longer know if that is possible. Aragorn, I am ashamed of how I acted the other night...I said some very hurtful things...I..." his voice trailed off and he looked away.

"Try Legolas, this will not get resolved any other way."

Legolas looked uncertain, clearly fighting to decide how much more he should say. Suddenly he confessed. "She is carrying my child."

The look on Aragorn's face was incredulous. "What! By the Valar Legolas, how did that happen?"

Legolas looked at him, rolling his eyes and Aragorn smiled. "Of course I know 'how' it happened but I thought elves chose the time of conception."

"We do, I must have lost control or perhaps because she is mortal, I do not know."

"That explains the quick betrothal Legolas, she could not be pregnant and unwed and when she got no response from you, she became desperate. Now there is no more argument. You must speak with her and in all haste!"

"You are right mellon nin, my thanks for your candor." Legolas turned and strode out the door.

Legolas stood outside Eowyn's chambers and knocked on the door yet again. There was still no response. He knew she was in there, he could sense her presence. He now had an inkling of what Gimli had gone through. He was so sorry for what he had said and he had to set things right. Even if there was no chance of repairing their relationship, he had to find out the truth and apologize for his dreadful behavior.

"Please Eowyn, I know you are in there." Legolas called as he knocked on the door yet again.

"Please go away." He heard her voice come weakly from inside the room.

"Eowyn, I must speak with you!" Legolas pleaded.

"I think you said quite enough the other night. Please leave me alone." After that, there was no further response to any of his attempts to see her.

Sadness and frustration followed the elf as he made his way blindly back to his room. As he thought about everything, a new determination started to well up in him and he smiled to himself as he made his decision. He could just hear Gimli. "That pointy eared, half wit elf did what?" He would never hear the end of this if the dwarf ever found out but there was more than one way into Eowyn's room...he thought as he gazed out his balcony.

He had not realized that the side of the keep her room looked out upon was almost a sheer drop to the rocks far below. This side of the keep needed no walls for protection for no enemy could approach from this direction. He started to rethink his plan as he clung to the side of the fortress. There was enough roughness to the stone that a skilled climber could find some purchase for his hands and feet, but her balcony still looked very far away. "_Maybe I have overestimated my recovered strength?"_ He thought as his arms and legs trembled with the effort the climb was demanding from him. As another gust of wind almost dislodged him, he was finally able to clasp a hand on her railing and pull himself over and onto her balcony. Not wanting her to see him gasping for breath he took a few moments to compose himself before entering her chamber. He looked in to see where she was and saw several trays of untouched food littering the room. His heart lurched as he caught sight of her lying upon her bed. She looked like she had flung herself there and had not moved for days. He crept quietly in and looked down on her beautiful face. Her usually glorious hair was tangled and messy, floating about her face in disarray. Her eyes though closed were puffy from crying and even in sleep, she did not look peaceful.

_"I am responsible for this. How could I have done this to the one I love, no matter how hurt and angry I was?"_ He continued to silently berate himself as he ran his hand softly over her cheek. He stepped back as her green eyes opened and widened in surprise upon seeing him standing over her. His heart lurched again as she scuttled away from him, hugging the far side of the bed and pulling the covers to her chin.

"How did you get in here?" she exclaimed in surprise and bewilderment, her eyes going to the door. "The door is still bolted and I have the only key! Better yet, Why are you here?" Eowyn could not believe Legolas stood before her. She had taken every precaution she could think of and yet, here he was.

"I entered from your balcony." he said softly.

"How could you have... ?" she started as the realization of what he had done hit her. "You _climbed_ up here?" she said in disbelief.

"You would not let me in." He stated simply.

"There was a good reason for that. Now please honor my wishes and leave." She stated and with as much force as she could muster and rose from the bed turning her body away from him but keeping the blanket clutched in her hands, almost as if for protection.

"You would need to unlock the door and I would start a scene."

"You are good at scenes." she said, not able to hide the bitterness and hurt in her voice. "Why don't you leave the way you came then. I would be happy to show you out that way."

A slight smile appeared on his lips at her attempt at a jest. _"Or was it a jest?"_ he suddenly thought sobering up quickly. "I was hoping I would be allowed to speak to you after the effort I put forth to be here."

"You think that climbing a wall gives you the right to speak to me after what you said the other night?" she could not believe his nerve.

"Please Eowyn, I am so very sorry for the things I said to you. I cannot fathom the hurt you must feel after my cruel and thoughtless words."

She just looked at him. Her face was an emotionless mask, though he could tell she was trying hard to maintain it. "Why should I open myself up for more hateful words?" she asked softly.

"Please my love, I come to ask for your forgiveness and to try to right this horrible wrong." She could hear the pleading tone in his voice but the hurt was too raw.

"My love! How could you call me that so easily Legolas? The other night the only word you could think to call me was 'whore'!"

He gasped as her words struck him with an almost physical force. "I never called you that Eowyn!"

"Oh, I am sorry. Did I misinterpret your reference to our relationship as purely physical? Or maybe it was the insinuation that I spread my legs for any wounded man or elf that needed my help? Gods, there were countless men I helped after the battle, how did I find time for all of them?" Her voice broke and she bit back a sob.

He stood there speechless for a moment as he realized that that was exactly what he had implied. He lowered his head and a tear escaped down his cheek. "There is no way I can take back my words but I need to know, why did you not answer any of my messages?" He looked imploringly back up at her.

Her mouth dropped open at those words. "Why did I not answer you? Why did you not answer me? I sent so many messages trying to find out if you were dead or alive. I sent one almost every day until I finally received your very curt reply that you were not interested in hearing from me again."

Now it was his turn to stand aghast. "Eowyn, I swear to you on my life, I never sent that message, nor did I ever receive any from you. I asked my father to send word to you the moment I awoke and I continued to write to you each day of my recovery. I could not understand why you were not replying, until I heard of your betrothal."

Each looked at the other. What could have been a wonderful moment of reconciliation had been turned into a time of hurt and mistrust by his angry words the other night. He searched her face and finally saw a bit of doubt in her green eyes and could hold himself back no longer. He flung himself on the floor at her feet. Eyes pleading. "Please Eowyn, I know I do not deserve your forgiveness, but at least understand why those hateful words came from my mouth. The woman I loved, the one that had kept me clinging to life those many weeks, had just gotten betrothed to another man. I felt as if my heart had been ripped out when I saw the two of you together at the wedding. Had you approached me at any other time, I would have been able to compose myself, but as it was, Aragorn had just formally announced your engagement. I had to go outside just to breath." Tears flowed down his face as he begged her to believe him.

"I know some of what you speak Legolas. I had my heart ripped out as well, more than once. Imagine how I felt, alone and carrying your child, trying to get word of your condition only to find out you did not wish to see me again." She chocked back the sob that threatened to erupt. "I held out until that message came. And then to behold you standing beside Aragorn…" her voice trailed off for a moment. She raised her head and looked him directly in the eye. "When did you arrive? Why did you not seek me out?" By this time, tears were flowing down her face as well, as each fought the impulse to fall into each other's arms.

"I arrived late the night before the wedding. My father refused to allow me to attend and went so far as to threaten me with the dungeon should I attempt to go. I had to sneak away from my own lands to even be here. I rode for two days straight to make it in time. I wanted to see you immediately but I had to let Aragorn know I was here and I was not sure what kind of reception I would receive. The only thing I had heard was that you were betrothed to Faramir. Aragorn made me get clothes appropriate for standing up with him and by that time it was time for the wedding. I did not have any opportunity to find you."

"Oh Legolas, how did this happen?" she sobbed still not willing to touch him.

"I do not know, but I have a strong suspicion Eomer and my father conspired in this."

"Eomer? No Legolas, he is a lot of things but I do not think he would ever do such a cruel thing to me." Eowyn stated, but even as the words were leaving her mouth, doubt started to invade her heart.

"Do you deny that he wanted us apart? Eowyn, he threatened my life that night outside your tent, should I come around you again."

She was silent as she regarded the sorrowful elf. She could tell now that he had suffered as well but there was still a part of her that held back.

"Please leave me for now. We can talk soon."

He fought the urge to fling himself toward her and gather her in his arms. He stood stiffly and looked back out at the balcony. "I was hoping I could leave by the door this time my lady, or would you rather I attempted to fly? I can well understand your preference to see that about now." A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and the twinkle that she loved so much appeared once again briefly in his eyes.

She had to laugh softly and it filled his heart to near bursting to hear something he feared he would never hear again.

"Nay my lord, I believe I no longer wish to see your battered body on the rocks below, though there may be someone else I wish to see there before this day is done."

He was glad to see anger replace the overwhelming sadness he had seen in her eyes earlier. This was more like the fiery shield maiden he had fallen in love with.

"I have some investigating to do as well my lady. When can we speak again?"

"Soon Legolas, we will speak very soon."

TBC

Sorry this took so long but I just couldn't seem to get it the way I wanted. It still is not there but the more I play with it the more dissatisfied I become. Please read and review.

Alanic


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the long delay in updating. Vacations and summer breaks for the kids put a dent in writing time. Hope the wait was worth it.

Rated M for violence and sexual encounters

Disclaimer: The characters all belong to the master Tolkien and this is only being written for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. No money or profit involved

Please read and review

A Cage of a Different Kind

Chapter 15

After Legolas left her room she pulled herself together and bathed, changed her clothes and arranged her hair. She was determined to get to the bottom of this...misunderstanding. _"Misunderstanding was an understatement."_ She still stung from the words Legolas had thrown at her but she was starting to understand where they might have come from. _"Could_ _they truly have wanted to block our relationship that badly?"_ She had felt the truth in his words when he said that he had not received any of her messages and he had finally believed her when she had said the same. She may have reacted very similarly if she had not had Faramir to anchor her. _"Faramir, by the Valar, what am I going to do about him?"_ The thought gave her a pain in her heart and she stopped and clutched it in despair. She loved both of them but her heart and the baby she carried belonged to Legolas. Now that things were starting to come together, she was very torn about what the future might hold. _ "I am going to find out the truth and cross that bridge when I get to it." _With that thought, she straightened, squared her shoulders and left to find her brother.

Legolas was on a mission. He would not rest until he knew what had happened and set everything straight with Eowyn. Today had been a start but he realized that things were tenuous with her and that he would need help to find out the truth so he went straight to the king. He hated to disturb him but he knew Aragorn would gladly assist him. Furthermore he would most likely be insulted if Legolas excluded him. His conversation with Eowyn had confirmed what Aragorn had told him earlier. Somehow Eomer had conspired to intercept the messages they had sent but how had he done it? He would need the king to get more information from the men who worked with the messenger birds.

It took most of the day but by dinner time Legolas had at least some of his answers. Eowyn was not so lucky. Eomer adamantly denied keeping any messages from her and was appalled that she would even think that of him. She had left his rooms in a quandary for she wished to believe the elf she loved but she also held out hope that her brother was not at fault. Legolas and Aragorn changed her mind later that evening when they finally talked and Eomer was 'persuaded' to join them in the king's office.

"I really do not understand why we are having this conversation? I have told you repeatedly that I had nothing to do with any of this." Eomer said once again.

Legolas sighed in exasperation, turning his back and pacing to the window yet again. He felt like a caged animal and wanted nothing more than to escape this stone prison and breathe fresh air once again but short of beating a confession out of the soon to be king of Rohan, they were getting nowhere.

"So you mean to tell me that you never spoke to my father while he was here nor did you bribe anyone to intercept all correspondence between your sister and myself?"

After a scathing look at the elf he shook his head once again. "No, for the sixteenth time."

Legolas turned to look at Eowyn who was sitting quietly in the corner of the room, watching everything with a slightly sick look on her face.

"What possible reason would these men have to lie?" Aragorn said through clenched teeth.

"Perhaps you should ask your friend. Are you certain he did not bribe them to confirm his cockamamie conspiracy theory? Eowyn is betrothed to Faramir. Could this be his final effort to restore himself to her good graces and possibly postpone their nuptials? After all, he is the one who could not be bothered with my sister until now and just when happiness is within her grasp he comes parading back telling some ridicules story about 'lost messages' and having to escape his own father? I find it all very hard to believe, as should you sister."

Eowyn said nothing and Legolas feared she was beginning to doubt him once again when she suddenly rose to her feet and approached Eomer.

"Do you deny that you threatened Legolas life?" She asked as she studied him. _"Was that a_ _flicker of fear in his eyes? Why was he perspiring so?"_ She had known her brother better than anyone in all of Middle Earth and suddenly she felt like she was looking at a stranger.

"I do not remember."

"_Now he is shifting in his seat." _ She thought as she circled around him and leaned in until her face was inches from his.

"I have never known you to be senile brother. Do you not remember the fight the two of you had outside my tent? Do you think that I am deaf or perhaps you were counting on dumb?"

His eyes widened slightly but he quickly resumed his cocky attitude.

"Your intelligence has only ever been in question in regards to your relationship with this elf." Eomer said with a snide smirk that Legolas wished to wipe from his face and was only stopped by the calming hand of his friend.

"And your honor has only ever been in question in regards to this same elf." Eowyn said sadly. "Why would you do this? You were my rock, my only comfort when our parents died. I truly believed that you would only ever want the best for me."

This seemed to ignite Eomer for he leapt to his feet. "That is all I have ever wanted and this elf is not what is best for you. He cannot make you happy sister. His father will never allow you to marry he told me as much. Do you wish to be his whore for the rest of your life?"

Eowyn whirled and slapped him soundly across the face. "How do you know that his father will not allow us to marry? Earlier you said that you had never spoken to him yet now you just said that he 'told you as much'? You are getting your lies confused brother."

Eomer had stumbled back holding his cheek and he could not stop the look of surprise when he realized he had slipped.

"Well perhaps we did talk briefly." He said uncertainly.

"Which is it Eomer? Did you talk to Legolas' father?" Aragorn asked as he took over the interrogation once more. His grey eyes had gone flinty and Eomer could not hold his gaze.

Looking down he mumbled something about a short conversation.

"What? I did not hear you clearly. You lied about talking to Thranduil and you have lied about bribing the men to intercept the messages." Aragorn declared.

Eomer seemed to deflate a bit and then he pulled himself up and turned to Legolas. "You are the cause of all this. You could have almost any woman in middle earth and you decide that my sister is the one? What will you do when she is old and wrinkled and you still look exactly as you do now? Do you honestly think that your eye will not wander?"

"Eomer!" Eowyn exclaimed but Legolas could see that the words had gotten to her.

"I have only ever wanted you to be happy sister and this elf cannot do that. He will leave you alone and lonely in your elder years."

"I most certainly will not!" Legolas nearly shouted as he stepped between the siblings. He had seen a flicker of uncertainty in the shield maiden's eyes and he had to stop this. "You know nothing of elves. We give our hearts to only one person and we love that person until the end of our days."

"It is true." Aragorn said softly.

Eowyn placed her hands on Legolas shoulders and pulled him back a bit.

Eomer had sat back down to get away from the threatening elf and now he seemed lost.

"Tell us what happened brother." Eowyn entreated him.

He looked at her intently and then at the elf standing protectively beside her and took a deep breath. "After Thranduil arrived and requested Eowyn be kept away from Legolas, I knew I had a possible ally. Even though he was reluctant to even speak to me at first, I finally convinced him that we had the same goal. It only took a little bribery on my part and the orders of the King of Mirkwood on his end, to divert the messages that were being sent. I really thought I was doing what was best for you Eowyn." Eomer tried to take her hand as he said this but she just moved away from him, disbelief and hurt in her eyes.

"You saw how I suffered. You knew I loved him and he loved me and yet you still plotted to keep us apart!"

"I knew his father would never agree to a union between you and Legolas. He would never suffer a human to help rule his kingdom. Faramir loves you and I knew he could make you happy if you would only give him the chance. With Legolas out of your life, I was sure you would eventually find lasting happiness."

"You knew? What did you know? You know nothing brother. You only wanted to control me and make me bow to your wishes. Did you know I carry Legolas' child?" She said as she clasped her hands over the small swell in her belly. She watched her brother's mouth fall open in shock and could not hide the distinct pleasure it gave her to know that she had hurt him just a bit in return. She had not noticed some of the other looks of surprise evident in the room. Legolas moved to her and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"What are you talking about?' Eomer stuttered.

"I believe she was very clear Eomer. She is going to be the mother of my child, the heir to the Erin Las Galen throne and my wife as well, if she will have me?" Legolas looked at Eowyn and pressed his lips to hers. His eyes held hers for a moment and she saw a look that revealed his love for her but also a bit of uncertainty, probably due to the other night. He still was not sure that all had been forgiven. The kiss left her breathless and she could not respond right away. His eyes pleaded with her as he continued, "I do not deserve you after the way I acted but I only reacted that way because the thought of you with another man made me want to die. I felt I had nothing left to live for."

_"Another man ...Oh God, Faramir. Where did he figure into all this and how am I going to tell him?"_ Panic washed through her and Legolas saw the fear in her eyes. "Faramir" she said as she pulled away from him.

_"She has fallen in love with Faramir!"_ He thought as pain washed over him yet again.

"Eomer, what part did Faramir play in all this?" Aragorn asked as Legolas tried to compose himself again.

"None I assure you." A soft voice said from the doorway. All turned to see a grief stricken Faramir enter the room. He had been looking for Eowyn and had heard voices coming from the office. Just as he was about to knock he heard Eowyn and Legolas' voice and something held him rooted to the spot. All he could do was listen as his world unraveled around him. Finally he decided that he could not stand by any longer.

"I knew nothing of this plot. I frankly could not believe Legolas would abandon you but I had lost my heart to you during my recovery and when Eomer told me that Legolas had written a message saying he was finished with you, I guess I let my heart rule my head. I could not believe that my fondest wish had been granted." A tear started to roll down his cheek and he hung his head in sorrow. "I now see that wish is not going to happen after all." His voice cracked and he turned to leave.

Eowyn ran to him and pulled him into her arms. Legolas' heart flipped at the sight but he held himself back.

"Oh Faramir, please know that I do love you and I could have been very happy building a life together." Eowyn said with equal sadness in her voice. "You have been manipulated as cruelly as any of us...nay, more so because you were ever acting only out of your love for me. I don't know if I could have survived these last few months without your strength and please believe that there is a part of me that will forever care for you." Legolas could not help but fell a stab of pain at that last statement.

Faramir raised his eyes and looked at her putting his finger to her lips and brushing the tears from her face. "I have only ever wanted your happiness Eowyn and I see that Legolas is the key to that. Go to him with my blessing and raise your child together knowing that I will ever be your friend."

She started sobbing even harder as Faramir gently pushed her towards a stunned Legolas. "Be good to her Legolas. I do not wish to have to find out which of us is the better swordsman." With that, he turned and ran from the room.

Legolas rushed to envelope her in his arms murmuring words of comfort as he held her close. No one spoke, reflecting on the selfless act they had just witnessed. Eowyn clung to Legolas, sobbing for the pain she had endured the last few months and especially for the pain she knew Faramir was going through. _"Who would be his anchor?"_

Aragorn looked in fury at Eomer. He had just watched his steward and good friend leave the room in emotional agony after doing one of the most honorable acts he had ever witnessed. "I would seek your death as a traitor if I did not think it would cause your sister more pain Eomer." He said through clenched teeth.

"Traitor! How could you think that?" Eomer exclaimed jumping to his feet in disbelief.

"You furthered your own plans by seeking an alliance under false pretenses. You lied to me and went behind my back to manipulate and almost destroy one of my closest friends and now, another friend and ally is suffering. I shall have to think long and hard on this. Since you are a king in your own right, I shall only confine you to your quarters until you are able to return to your kingdom. Guards, take Eomer to his quarters where he will remain until his departure."

Eomer was speechless as guards came and escorted him from the room.

Aragorn turned to Legolas with a sigh. "I am sorry all this happened under my nose and I did not realize. I am only happy this has all been sorted out. Please accept my congratulations to both of you on the impending birth of your child and my wish for an eternity of happiness for you both."

Legolas looked up with a faint smile. "I do not blame you in the least Estel; you have had much on your mind. Please accept my thanks for helping us." He put his hand over his heart and bowed slightly, leading a still upset Eowyn out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Rated M for violence and sexual encounters

Disclaimer: The characters all belong to the master Tolkien and this is only being written for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. No money or profit involved

Please read and review

A Cage of a Different Kind

Chapter 16

Eowyn's legs gave way when they reached the corridor and sobs escaped from her lips so Legolas swept her into his arms and carried her to his chamber. She buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck taking in the familiar smell of him. He gently placed her on the bed and curled around her, reluctant to release her for even a moment. They lay there in each other's arms until Eowyn finally stopped crying and fell into an exhausted sleep. Legolas listened as her breathing softened and evened out, feeling tired and emotionally spent as well, eventually falling into elven reverie.

Eowyn stirred in Legolas arms and he clasped her closer, surprised to see sunlight streaming into his room. _"I must have fallen asleep as well"_ he mused as he felt her stretch and yawn.

She smiled as she realized his hand had come to rest protectively against her abdomen. All of a sudden she felt a quick kick which was very different from the fluttering she had felt the last few months and her eyes opened wide and she gasped.

He felt her start slightly and he looked at her in concern. "Are you alright meleth?" He asked. She laid there for a moment before responding, lost in the sensation of the life within her moving.

"I just felt the baby kick." She said in wonder as she pressed her own hand against the small swell of her belly. His eyes widened and he looked at her in wonder. She moved his hand to the spot where she had felt it but unfortunately it was not repeated.

"I do not feel anything." He said almost sadly but then he lightened. "This child is going to be very much like it's mother, it will be stubborn and contrary."

Just then it kicked again and Eowyn laughed as Legolas bent and began kissing her neck softly.

"Oh Eowyn, I dreaded never being able to do this again and now we are going to have a child.. I love you so much." He whispered as she turned towards him and captured his mouth with hers.

Emotion enveloped them both as they explored each other's bodies with a passion made even stronger by the near tragedy they had endured. Each touch sent fire through their bodies as they tried to forget the pain caused by the forces that had almost succeeded in keeping them apart. Legolas worshipped every inch of her body as he placed kisses down her torso. He paid particular attention to her belly and lovingly kissed the bulge that protected his child. She sighed and looked at him with so much emotion it made him stop and look into her eyes questioningly. "What is it my love?"

"You don't know how much I have wanted you to do just that. I have been so alone these past months, wanting to be happy about the baby yet having no one to share it with. I do not think I would be here now without this child for I believe it was the light that lead me out of the darkness after my fight with the witch king." Her voice broke remembering her struggle to come back to those she loved.

"Oh my poor Eowyn. There are so many things I should have done differently. I should have known my father was capable of this and left to find out what was wrong the minute I was able."

"Don't worry my love. Everything is as it should be now." She breathed as he moved between her legs and started caressing her most inner core.

"Aaah Legolas!" She gasped as her hips started to buck with need. "I want you inside of me now...please!" she pleaded as he lifted himself over her and slid smoothly between her thighs revealing in the hot moistness of her. He moaned in pleasure as she took all of him inside her and thrust gently, not wanting to put too much pressure on the baby. She cried out and started to meet his thrusts, pulling his hips roughly into her and wrapping her legs around his waist. Soon they both shuddered their release and lay panting in each other's arms as they waited for their hearts to slow and the roaring in their ears to subside.

"I wish we could stay like this all day meleth but there is the small matter of my father that I must deal with." Legolas said as he cupped her face in his hand and gently kissed her. Suddenly he pulled back and looked searchingly into her eyes. "You did not answer me yesterday my love. Will you consent to be my wife? I would have no one but you at my side for as long as the Valar will grant us."

Eowyn looked lovingly back at him and took his mouth with hers gently kissing him. "Does that answer your question my love?" She murmured as she continued to kiss his eyes and cheeks, leaving no part of his face unappreciated.

"Aye meleth but I wish to hear the words from your lovely lips as well."

"Yes Legolas, I will be your wife." Eowyn responded sweetly.

He sighed in relief and contentment. "We have much to do for that as well. I wish to make you officially mine as soon as possible!"

"Calm down my love, we have a little time." Eowyn laughed as she rolled over and stretched luxuriously.

Legolas gently laid his hand on her stomach. "Not as much as you think…" He said and winked happily at her as he rose to clothe himself for the day.

She watched his lean muscled body move with unparallel grace wondering at his ability to make a simple act like dressing into a sensual experience. _"How did this amazing creature fall in love with me?"_ She thought as she drank in the site of him.

"If you keep watching me like that love, I will begin to think I am next on your menu." Legolas laughed as he sat on the bed next to her bending to place a kiss on her forehead. Just then she grabbed him, rolling him over and pouncing on him. He put up little resistance as she tugged his leggings off and proceeded to pleasure him until he cried out her name and shuddered with his release. "By the Valar Eowyn, you have just convinced me that my duties can wait for a while yet and he pounced upon her with equal lust worshipping her body as he returned the favor recently bestowed upon him by her. It was close to lunch by the time they finally emerged from his chamber, still unwilling to be parted even to take care of the few duties each needed to complete. Legolas bent his head to kiss her softly as he took his leave. "I will see you soon meleth." He purred as he turned and walked away from her. She just stood there watching lost in her happiness.

Legolas sat at the desk in his room staring out the window. Eowyn had gone to talk to Arwen and start to make some arrangements for their wedding. His fingers fiddled with the quill as he struggled to find the words to tell his father what was happening.

He was so angry about Thranduil's role in everything that had happened but he also knew he had only acted out of love and concern for his son. Unfortunately, Thranduil never seemed to think about what Legolas wanted. _"Will I be like that with my child?"_ He frowned as the thought came unbidden to his mind.

He winced as he visualized his father's reaction to the news of his forthcoming joining ceremony. Then there was the matter of his future grandchild. He would be furious to find out he was only 5-7 months from being a grandfather and he did not even want to think about the fact that it would be half human. _"That_ _news can wait!" _He thought as he sighed and laid down the quill and set aside the parchment. He needed a little time to figure this out.

There was going to be strong words between them no matter how he tried to say it. If he wasn't careful, Aragorn would have an army camped outside his walls for the second time this year!

He gazed out his window hoping for inspiration when he heard a knock on the door. "Enter" he called as he turned to see who his visitor was.

"Aragorn." He smiled to see his friend, rising to greet him.

"Are you trying to write a message to your father?" Aragorn asked.

How well his friend knew him. "Aye and any help would be greatly appreciated." Legolas said as he flopped back in his chair, throwing his leg casually over the arm and looking at the quill and parchment in front of him like they were snakes about to strike.

"Ever has your father been difficult mellon nin. You have had centuries of experience with him and yet we both know that nothing you can say will change his response." Aragorn said as he shook his head and sat down in the other chair looking regretfully at the elf.

"You have been king for some months now; you must have picked up some bits of diplomacy that could aid me in the endeavor?" Legolas pleaded.

"Diplomacy?" Aragorn snorted. "Do you forget who you are talking to Legolas? Arwen has been tearing her lovely hair out trying to teach me to handle my council with a little 'diplomacy'. She has told me time and again to calm down and treat my advisors with more patience and tact." Aragorn and Legolas laughed.

"What was I thinking?" Legolas said as he continued to chuckle to himself. "Maybe Elrond could help me before he sails?"

"Actually, sailing might be your only chance." Aragorn said as he scooted away from the book Legolas had pitched at his head. "Hey! You were looking for ideas!" Aragorn laughed again.

Legolas' laughter died and he looked pensively at Aragorn. "Really mellon nin, how should I handle this?"

Aragorn shook his unruly head of hair with a slight smile and looked Legolas straight in the eye. "With honesty and straightforwardness. Make no apologies. Do you love Eowyn?"

"With everything I am."

"Are you happy about the baby?"

"Shocked, but I have never been happier."

"Then tell him that."

"What?"

"You heard me, just tell him that. Above all else Legolas, your father loves you and he will want you to be happy." Aragorn said with conviction.

Legolas thought for a moment and picked up the quill and started to write.

As Aragorn quietly started to slip out of the room, he heard a soft "Hannon le mellon nin." And he smiled praying silently to himself that Thranduil would be reasonable for once.

The next few months went fast. Eowyn and Legolas decided to get married in the garden in an intimate ceremony involving only their closest friends. Both were a little short on family. Eowyn's brother had gone back to Rohan amid a flurry of gossip and half truths. Little had been said by anyone who truly knew what had happened but nothing could stop people from wondering and talking.

Faramir had requested a brief leave of duty to travel and deal with his sorrow and emotions. He cared for Eowyn and he could not stay and watch her marry someone else. Aragorn understood and granted him time, urging him to take as much as he needed.

There had not been a word from Thranduil. Legolas had sent several additional letters asking his father to come to Gondor and support him on one of the most important days of his life but he had received no reply. Finally they could wait no longer. The date was set and the plans finalized.

Thranduil paced the throne room. The third message from Legolas had just been received and he was furious. His only son, heir to his throne was joining himself to a mortal woman. His heirs would be half human.

Thranduil's plans with Eomer had gone awry and he was at a loss as to how to handle the situation now. This was not something that he was accustomed to for his will was law. Except where his son was concerned.

He had really thought that Legolas had accepted his orders not to attend Aragorn's wedding, but in true Thrandulion fashion, his son had gone and done exactly as he pleased. Legolas had ignored his father's wishes, nay, his orders, and escaped to Gondor using a patrol mission as cover. Once there, he had wasted no time reuniting with that wretched mortal woman again and discovering the truth behind the missing messages. Even though he loved his son very much, he could not get over his blatant disobedience and disregard for his orders.

Thranduil's pride would not allow him to even respond much less attend this outrageous ceremony. He really did not know if he could ever come to terms with this situation.

Of course the joining would not be recognized by Thranduil or his realm and unless it was sanctioned by him. Any children that may result from this bonding would not be heirs to the throne and Thranduil had no intention of sanctioning the marriage. "_Not that that was going to make any difference to my son_ _anyway!"_ Thranduil thought as he angrily crumpled up the latest message and threw it across the room. _"How am I going to resolve this with my only child?"_

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Rated M for violence and sexual encounters

Disclaimer: The characters all belong to the master Tolkien and this is only being written for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. No money or profit involved.

Thank you so much to all those who took the time to review. It means so much to me. It's funny how much a few words motivate us.

Please read and review

A Cage of a Different Kind

Chapter 17

Legolas felt a strange mixture of joy and sadness as he stood in front of Aragorn awaiting his bride. He had tried to get his father to come to his wedding but he had received only silence from Mirkwood. He had forgiven his father for withholding the messages from Eowyn. He knew Thranduil was only doing what he thought best for his only son but Legolas sorely missed his presence on one of the most important days of his long life. Both bride and groom were short on family making the support of their friends even more important.

Gimli stood next to Legolas. The dwarf had combed his hair and beard and donned his finest tunic. It had taken much persuasion to get him to leave his axe in his room. Legolas smiled to himself as he remembered the scene from earlier today.

"No Dwarf worth his weight in gold is ever without his weapon." Gimli protested as Legolas smiled fondly.

"I will not have weapons at any wedding I preside over." Aragorn responded. "Put that axe down now!"

"What if unwanted guests crash the wedding? I could be the only thing standing between the couple and certain death!' Gimli groused.

"No unwanted guest or danger of any kind can get past my guards." Aragorn snapped, insulted that Gimli would imply that anyone was in danger when staying in his keep.

"Peace my friends!" Legolas laughed. "Of course we are in no danger and I would entreat you to leave the axe here my friend." Legolas looked at Gimli pleadingly.

Gimli scowled and looked longingly at his axe. "Only for you crazy elf." He said grudgingly as he placed his axe on the bed. "It had better be here when I get back."

Aragorn started to sputter again but Legolas put his hand on his shoulder, calming him before words erupted between the two friends yet again.

Standing in the beautiful garden within Gondor's keep, surrounded by their closest friends, Legolas could almost make believe he was in his beloved forest.

The hobbits had stayed a little longer so as not to miss the festivities. Galadriel and Celeborn had come from Lothlorien and Elrond and the twins as well as Erestor and Glorfindel had journeyed from Rivendell to support the couple. Gandalf smiled from beside Elrond as the music changed and all eyes turned to watch Arwen glide towards them in a stunning green gown. She carried an armful of wild flowers and her hair flowed loose with a simple circlet on her head. She had refused to wear any other indication of her station. Here with her friends and family, she was only Arwen. She and Eowyn had become quite close since her arrival in Gondor.

The music swelled and a vision entered the garden. Eowyn appeared in a shimmering gold gown, her hair cascaded down her back in rich waves of gold as well. A circlet with a pear shaped diamond in the center held a veil that reached her shoulders. The veil sparkled with stones interspersed throughout, but nothing could outshine the smile on her face as she walked towards her groom.

She caught her breath when she caught sight of the beautiful elf waiting for her. His tunic was silver and twinkled like moonlight whenever he moved, his lean muscular form outlined to perfection. His long blond hair was held back with a simple mithril circlet and his incredible blue eyes shone as he watched her approach him.

She was still graceful even though their expected child was clearly evident now. The swell of her belly was outlined by the clinging gold gown and he was happy she had not tried to cover her condition. He thought it only enhanced her beauty. She had chosen not to carry anything so her hands were free to clasp his as she turned to face him. A tear of happiness slipped down her cheek as they exchanged their vows and a small cheer erupted from the guests as they kissed to seal their commitment.

They had chosen sunset for the time and torches cast a romantic glow over the garden as the sun slowly disappeared. There were tables set up under a pavilion at the side and the guests made their way over to sit after congratulating the couple.

Elrohir clapped Legolas on the shoulder as he congratulated him adding that he was leaving Gondor as soon as possible.

"There must be something in the air or water. Everyone seems to be getting wed. Two weddings in so many months makes me slightly nervous."

They laughed as Elladan smacked his twin. "We should both take care brother, we are older than Legolas and father has mentioned more than once that he would appreciate a few grandchildren from his sons as well."

"I don't see that happening anytime soon, but I shall keep my eyes open for any eligible mates for the two of you. Of course, they must have an abundance of patience and a well developed sense of humor in order to put up with you two." Legolas smirked.

"Well if they are even half as beautiful as your bride we will be well satisfied." Elladan said as he kissed Eowyn on the cheek.

"You are too kind." she blushed.

"That has rarely been said in reference to my brother." Elrohir said as he took his turn kissing the bride. Elladan rolled his eyes and pulled his brother towards a table.

"Well you are quite lucky laddie." Gimli said as he approached the couple.

"Aye, I couldn't agree with you more." Legolas said as he pulled his bride close and kissed her yet again.

"Well of course you are lucky to have Eowyn, but I was referring to the fact that I have not had need of my axe as of yet. I still think you should have let me carry it."

Legolas laughed as he pushed his friend towards the pavilion. "I hope you have some decent ale for your poor thirsty friend and not just the prissy wine you elves seem to prefer." Gimli said as he found a seat by the hobbits.

Legolas ignored him as he turned to Elrond, Galadriel and Celeborn. "It is an honor you could attend my joining ceremony." Legolas said as he placed his hand over his heart and bowed slightly to his distinguished guests.

"We would not have missed this joyous occasion young one." Elrond said.

"Where is Thranduil?" Galadriel asked and instantly regretted it when she saw a pained look momentarily move across Legolas face.

"Unfortunately, my father was not able to attend." he said softly and hugged Eowyn close not choosing to disclose anything more at the moment.

"It is surely his loss." She said as she hugged Eowyn. "You make a beautiful bride my dear." Celeborn added as he lead his wife and son–in-law away.

"Are you okay my love?" Eowyn asked as she looked at Legolas in concern.

"I am fine meleth. If he chooses not to be here, it is as Galadriel said, it is his loss."

She smiled sadly and turned back in time to receive a big hug from Gandalf. "My best to both of you," he said as he pulled her to him. "May you spend many happy years together."

Legolas smiled as he looked at his mortal bride preferring not to think about the short amount of years ahead. He would not be blessed with an eternity with his love but he planned to make the most of whatever time the Valar granted them.

Gandalf seemed to read his mind and looked at him as if there was a secret he could not yet reveal and made his way to join Gimli and the hobbits. Legolas just watched him and shook his head.

Aragorn and Arwen were last in line and Aragorn clasped his best friend in a hug while Arwen laughed and embraced Eowyn as well. "I have a gift I need to discuss with you sometime soon mellon nin." Aragorn whispered in Legolas' ear as he released him. Please find me when you finally emerge from your chamber." He winked as he guided his lovely wife to the pavilion.

Legolas arched his eyebrow in puzzlement but decided not to try to guess what his friend might have up his sleeve right now.

A rousing toast from Gimli having something to do with love and bearded women set everyone laughing. Aragorn then stood and spoke eloquently about love and how happy everyone was for both of them. Before anyone could get too sentimental, the twins piped up with a recommendation that Eowyn keep healing herbs and bandages with her at all times since Legolas had such a reputation for getting injured and sent the guests into gales of laughter.

Legolas huffed indignantly. "I had never been injured until I made your acquaintance!" Again the gathering erupted in laughter.

The evening went on with a fabulous meal of quail and fresh bread and vegetables. The cake was carried in and the gathering caught their breath. Arwen had obviously planned this surprise and the quests crowded around the two cakes. One was tastefully decorated with horses and rolling hills representing Rohan. The second had a forest with a shimmering river running through it representing Erin Las Galen as it had once been. A couple met in the middle of a beautiful bridge that connected the two cakes and Legolas kissed his bride again as they got ready to cut a piece from their respective cakes. Each placed a bite lovingly in the others mouth appreciating the symbolism so thoughtfully provided by the queen.

The musicians started playing a beautiful ballad as Legolas lead his new wife to the small clearing to dance. The couple sparkled in the moonlight as their silver and gold mingled and they moved gracefully together. Aragorn smiled and clasped Arwen's hand as he leaned over to kiss his beautiful wife. "I am so happy that my friend will have the chance to know the happiness you have brought to my life." he whispered.

"And I shall make you even happier later this evening." she said with a sultry look in her eyes as she kissed him passionately, the promise of things to come bringing a silly grin to Aragorn's face.

Elrohir noticed their exchange and leaned over to his twin. "I think we may be two of the few quests sleeping alone tonight." his eye traveled meaningfully over the various couples nuzzling each other. Elladan grinned "All is not lost brother. I saw two very promising ladies on our way here and I think with a little persuasion..." he left off winking at his brother. Elrohir grinned back and the two of them discreetly left in search of some distraction. Elrond sighed and shook his head as he watched his sons disappear inside the keep. _"Valar, keep them out of trouble this night."_ He thought as he watched Legolas guide Eowyn to her seat. She was starting to look tired and her hand went to her belly as a look of surprise opened her eyes wide. Legolas was instantly at her side asking if she was okay but she only took his hand and guided it to the same spot on her stomach. His eyes lit up and he gasped as he felt their baby kick. Elrond smiled remembering the joy he and his wife had shared awaiting the twins birth.

Other couples had started dancing as Elrond made his way over to the couple. "I believe you could sneak out of here anytime now and everyone would understand." He said softly to Legolas. "Eowyn is starting to look a little tired." Legolas nodded and bent to whisper in her ear. She smiled at him and rose, taking his arm as they quietly left the garden.


	18. Chapter 18

If you do not enjoy Legolas and Eowyn as a couple please do not read this story. I ignored the first attack on my intelligence and person by chalking it up to ignorance. The next one is hard to ignore. I do not expect everyone to love this story nor do I mind constructive criticism for my goal is to hopefully become a better writer but when people chose to call me names and tell me to "leave Tolkien alone" I have to draw the line. First of all, log in so I can respond. The truly nasty ones are always anonymous (gutless wonders). Second of all, no one asked you to waste your time or mine reading my story so go somewhere else and read something that will make you happy. I realize that Eowyn and Legolas never got together in the original story that is why I called this an alternate universe story and by the way, do us both a favor and look up the meaning of the word "fiction". It will save both of us a lot of time.

I would like to thank all of you who have enjoyed this story and I am sorry but I just had to get this off my chest for I truly tried to take the high road. Anyway, this is the last fluffy feel good chapter so enjoy.

Please read and review and I will try to update a little quicker now that we are back from vacation.

A Cage of a Different Kind Chapter 19

The newly married couple did not emerge from their room for the next two days. Aragorn thoughtfully sent food to them remembering his first few days with Arwen. Just as the twins had decided to break down the door to their room the happy couple entered the dining room in time for breakfast.

"It is about time!" Gimli exclaimed. "I was going to be hard pressed trying to keep these two out of your room if you had lingered there much longer." He reached over and swatted the nearest twin, not exactly sure which one he had hit.

Legolas smiled and hugged Eowyn to him placing a kiss on the top of her head. "If it had been up to me, we would still be there but Eowyn wished to see our guests before you all started returning home."

They sat and the conversation flowed easily as everyone ate.

"Come to my study after breakfast for there is something that I am quite anxious to discuss." Aragorn quietly requested as he leaned over to speak into his friend's ear.

"I will be happy to as soon as we are finished seeing Elrond. I wish to know that all is well with my wife and child." Legolas answered, smiling at the slight thrill of being able to refer to Eowyn as his wife.

Aragorn just grinned in return. It was wonderful to see his friend this happy.

Later, Eowyn lay upon the couch in Elrond's room. Legolas held her hand as Elrond prodded and poked her swollen belly. The prince could not help feeling a moment of concern as the elf lord closed his eyes and concentrated sending his senses out to touch the life growing inside her. Soon Elrond smiled as he sensed the strong, healthy life force and laughed as the baby kicked his hand as if reaffirming its presence.

"Everything is well." He said as he covered her once more. Legolas let out the breath he had not even been aware that he had been holding with an audible whoosh.

"When do you think it will be born?" Legolas managed to ask as Eowyn sat up.

Elrond looked thoughtful for a moment. "It is hard to say. Humans carry for nine months while elves carry for a full year. My best guess is around 10 months, give or take a week."

The look of shock on Legolas' face was priceless. "We will just have to be prepared for anything my love." Eowyn laughed as she squeezed her husband's hand.

"But I need to know when she will go into labor!"

"Legolas, human's labor and birth are not quite as predictable, especially when we are dealing with a baby with elven heritage as well." Elrond replied.

"But…" Legolas sputtered as Eowyn rose from the examining table and gave her shaken husband a quick hug.

"Everything will be fine my love. I feel good and we will get through this together."

Blue eyes turned to her and after a moments hesitation he hugged her back. "I guess I just need to get used to the unexpected now that you are in my life." He said good naturedly as he rose and prepared to take his leave.

"I was going to find Frodo and the other hobbits and eat second breakfast with them." Eowyn offered. "Would you care to join me? I seem to have quite an appetite lately."

"Pippin has not changed a bit has he?" Legolas said fondly. "I am sorry but I have promised Aragorn that I would meet him in his study. I will catch up to you soon though." He kissed her softly on the lips and turned away to find his friend.

"Legolas!" Aragorn exclaimed as he went to greet the prince. "I am so glad you could tear yourself away from your new bride for a few minutes."

"You had best make this fast, I find myself beginning to miss her already." He replied with a smile.

Aragorn smiled as well but a more serious look settled on his face as he led Legolas to a chair. "Where do you and Eowyn plan to live now that the festivities are at an end?"

Legolas stiffened and looked at his friend. "I guess I had not given it much thought Aragorn. I am not sure what we will do. Rohan seems undesirable after what we went through with Eomer. I fear I am not welcome in Mirkwood since my father refuses to even communicate with me and Gondor is so removed from the forests and nature I love, I am not sure how long I could survive here…" Legolas' voice was getting quieter and more sorrowful with each statement and finally he just left off staring forlornly out the window.

"Well, you know you are always welcome here, but I may have a solution to your dilemma. There is an area of my realm that is in dire need of an elf's healing touch. You are familiar with Ithilien? It has fallen into shadow but it is wooded and with your skills I believe it could be returned to its former beauty…" Aragorn was watching him intently.

Legolas looked at him questioningly and Aragorn hurried on. "Galadriel and Elrond have both mentioned the fact that there are many elves ready to depart to Valinor, but there are also many who still wish to stay. They are looking for someplace to go once the others have departed that will give them a fresh start. Everyone feels Ithilien would be the perfect place."

Legolas sat there silently with a bewildered look on his face. _"Another kingdom in a forest? It all_ _sounded too good to be true." _He thought as the idea began to catch hold in his mind.

Aragorn rushed on afraid his friend was going to refuse. "It is just a few hours ride from here and it definitely will take some work. Sauron's forces were strong in that area but there are a few hundred elves willing to join you already and ….."

"Aragorn, stop!" Legolas exclaimed with a chuckle. "I appreciate this, I really do and it sounds perfect for us but I need to discuss it with Eowyn. She is going to have a baby and I don't want her out in some wilderness without healers present."

"Of course, I would expect nothing less." Aragorn smiled and clasped his friend's hand.

"When would you would like us to go?"

"Whenever you feel ready, although the elves that wish to join you probably want to do so soonest." Aragorn said.

Legolas put his hand over his heart and bowed and then left to seek out his bride.

Legolas and Eowyn gave Aragorn his answer the next morning. They would be honored to reclaim this land for Aragorn and Legolas was anxious to be surrounded by his beloved trees once again. Their only concern was Eowyn's impending birth. They wanted to make sure there were healers there to help her when the time came.

Elrond put their fears to rest when he agreed to travel there in a few months and aid them. He also knew that at least one of his healers was interested in staying in Middle Earth and might be interested in joining them as well.

With that concern eased, they prepared to leave, splitting their time between seeing their guests off and packing the things they would need to start their new life. Elrond, the twins and the rest of the Rivendell entourage left amid promises of reuniting soon. Within the week they were ready to leave themselves.

Legolas lead his beloved out to mount their horse. He helped Eowyn onto Arod but as he prepared to mount behind her, she pushed him back.

"Thank you for allowing me to ride your fine horse my lord, but what horse do you intend to ride?" Eowyn asked innocently.

"Eowyn, I intend to ride with you." Legolas responded, surprise at her reaction evident in his voice.

"With me? Whatever for? Are we short horses?"

"Of course not meleth. Someone in your stage of pregnancy should not ride alone." Legolas said in all sincerity. But as soon as the words left his mouth he knew he had erred.

Her eyes flashed and a smile pasted itself on her beautiful lips. "My love, I am a shield maiden of Rohan and I have been riding horses since before I could walk. Why do you think I need assistance now?"

Legolas looked a little flustered but calmly responded to his indignant wife. "I would not want anything to happen to you or our child my love."

She continued to stare at him, stubborn resolve written all over her face. "Nothing will happen to us should I ride alone."

"I would feel so much better if you would just humor me and allow me to ride with you." Legolas pleaded.

She raised her brow at her beloved mate and remained seated on Arod. "I appreciate your concern but the gracious gift of your wonderful mount is quite enough to insure my safety."

Legolas could see that he was getting nowhere and called for another horse to be brought for his use. "You will not stray from my side I trust, we travel in unfriendly and potentially evil territory. You are unfamiliar with some of the perils of our future land and I would hope that I could rely on you to stay close."

Eowyn realized that even this concession was hard on her husband so she inclined her head to acknowledge her consent.

Legolas rolled his eyes as he climbed on the horse provided for him.

The journey was thankfully uneventful and Legolas had set an extremely slow pace for they were bringing many supplies and tools. They stopped early and made camp and after a relatively restful night they prepared to leave again.

Eowyn mounted Arod and sat looking at her husband again. Faced with the same argument once more, Legolas decided to approach if from a different angle.

"May I ride with you today my love?" He asked innocently.

"And why do you think my answer would change with the day Legolas?" She responded.

"Because the reason for my request has changed. It has nothing to do with protecting you and everything to do with wanting to sit close to you."

She started to roll her eyes but Legolas pressed on. "Is it wrong for me to want to hold my new wife? Should I not wish to feel our baby move and steal kisses at my leisure? Please ride with me my love."

Eowyn was caught off guard. How could she refuse that request? She would look heartless and ill tempered. She looked down at her beautiful sun kissed mate and melted. In her heart she knew he wanted to protect her but what was so wrong with that?

She smiled and nodded. Legolas leaped up behind her and pulled her against him as they began their journey. Eowyn leaned back and whispered "Nicely done." She then proceeded to snuggle into him purposely brushing against his crotch.

"Oh Eowyn!" He whispered as he felt his reaction to his playful mate.

"Be careful what you ask for my heart." She whispered back.

"_This was going to be a very interesting ride."_ He thought to himself, a smile playing across his perfect lips.

As the morning passed, Legolas was having a harder time concentrating. His errant wife was taking total advantage of the friction between their bodies and he was getting to the point where he would no longer be able to control himself.

"You are doing this purposely love." He said through gritted teeth as his body betrayed him once again.

She just giggled, feeling his admiration for her harden against the small of her back yet again. She rubbed against him once more for good measure and leaned back to steal a kiss. Legolas groaned. "Maybe this was not the best idea I have ever had." He whispered as his hand stroked her belly and made its way between her legs.

She moaned instead of saying "I told you so" and snuggled back even tighter against him.

"I can't take this." He breathed as he said something to Arod in his language. The faithful horse immediately responded by galloping forward. Legolas yelled back over his shoulder to the startled entourage to tell them to give them a little time alone and when they were far enough ahead he slowed Arod back to a gentle walk.

When he was sure they were away from prying eyes, he cupped one of her ripe breasts in one hand continuing to stroke her between her legs, all the while nuzzling her neck and earlobe.

"I had no idea you were so multi talented my love." She purred as the wetness built between her legs. She slid her hand back between them and started to stroke his shaft which still stood hard against her back eventually unlacing his leggings and getting a firm grip on it. All that could be heard were moans and murmurs of pleasure until Legolas could stand it no longer and released himself against her hand and back. Eowyn followed quickly arching her back groaning his name.

"In all my years of riding horses, I have never accomplished anything like this!" Legolas sighed contentedly.

"I will not be able to keep a straight face the next time you ask me to 'ride' with you!" Eowyn laughed and Legolas' melodic laughter joined hers.

Legolas kissed her again and smiled as she grasped his hand and moved it to her pregnant belly. "Your child enjoyed the ride as well I think." And they smiled together feeling the swift kicks being delivered inside her.

"I don't think he or she wants to be forgotten in all this daddy,"

"Ada in my language love." Legolas said in wonder as he rubbed the spot on her stomach, calming the little one down.

They quickly got rid of all the tell tale signs of their most recent activity and slowed to allow their retinue to catch up, riding the next few hours in blissful silence, holding each other and lost in their own thoughts.

TBC

This was the last of the fluffy chapters for there is some action planned for the next chapter and more turmoil ahead for our happy couple.

"Muw haw haw" laughing evilly and twirling a villain's mustache…..

Also – I plan on updating my other story "And so it begins" very soon for any readers that enjoy a bit of slash.


	19. Chapter 19

Wow - Sorry for the long wait - life has a way of getting really busy!

As always - no profit for these stories and the characters all belong to Tolkien

Thanks to AleB, Freya Shieldmaiden, anarithilien, D4rkD4wn, Aranel Mereneth, Ziggy 3, Lilo, Miggs, Caelhir, Rebellious Rogue and Lady Minuialwen for reviewing and putting up with my irregular updates.

Lilo - no slash in this story - I have another one that has slash.

I have had to disable the anonymous reviews - which I hate to do because I get lazy and don't always feel like logging in but there are just a few nut cases in this world and it is better to just keep them out.

Hope you enjoy!

**A Cage of a Different Kind Chapter 19**

"My Lord, there is a large party of elves coming this way. Do you know who they are? Do you want us to stop them? What are your orders?"

Legolas was puzzled. _"Who would be coming now? I have gotten no communication announcing a visit? Elrond and the twins would be coming soon but they would be coming from the other direction..." _

"I don't think this represents any threat but watch them. Report back to let me know where they are going."

Legolas looked around the clearing. His settlement was coming along. They had been building shelters for the short term and had just started on the long term buildings. He was taking his inspiration from Lothlorien and utilizing the tree's for their safety and beauty. So far, most of the elves that had joined him were from there and had appreciated being able to help plan and contribute to the start of this new oasis. The word had spread pretty quickly and every few weeks new elves were showing up and pledging allegiance to Legolas. His settlement was growing much more quickly then he could have ever imagined, the only setback had been the continuing attacks from rogue orc bands that still frequented the area. When the forces of darkness had been defeated at Mordor it left the remnants of Saurons minions without purpose. Now they were fighting to survive and raiding and pillaging seemed to be an essential part of that survival.

_"Could this group of elves be yet another contingent looking to relocate with him?" _Legolas thought as he continued working. He was interrupted when the scout returned.

"They are definitely coming here my Lord. They are from Mirkwood."

"Mirkwood!" Legolas stood there in shock. _"None of my people have come to join yet. Could it be my father? Why would he come without a word in advance?"_ Legolas had stopped corresponding when his father had refused to come to his wedding. He had received no word since he had left to attend Aragorn's wedding months ago and after finding out what his father had done to keep he and Eowyn apart, he was hard pressed to feel overly thrilled to see him.

"How long before they arrive?"

Just then another elf came running. "The King of Mirkwood requests an audience with the lord of this settlement."

_"I guess that answers my question." _Legolas thought wryly.

He turned and walked briskly towards the waiting elves. His heart hammered in his breast. He was silently praying that his father would maintain decorum until they could speak in private. Thranduil was not known for his mild temper and manners.

"Greetings your majesty. To what do we owe the honor of your visit?" Legolas bowed respectively to his father and his retinue. The formality was not lost on Thranduil.

His father sat regally astride a beautiful snow white horse. A simple mitheril circlet adorned his brow and held back his hair that was so like his son's.

Thranduil inclined his head frostily. "I came to see where my errant son had ended up."

Legolas grimaced and the elves around him murmured in surprise. "Had you responded to any of my correspondence, you would not have to question."

Thranduil's eyes narrowed dangerously and Legolas was quick to amend his statement to avoid public conflict. "Adar, please, let us talk in private. My people will be happy to take your horses and care for them while we arrange accommodations for you. I apologize for we are still in the building process and things are not all finished. If you give me a little time..."

Thranduil snorted disdainfully as he looked down his nose at his surroundings. "Had I known this was so...rustic, I might have rethought my decision to come, but I will stay in my own pavilion. Do not bother. However, I would like to 'discuss' some things with you if you can pull yourself away from your duties for a time."

The last was said with sarcasm that was not lost on Legolas. _"Why are you here!"_ He thought as he motioned to some elves who rushed to take the forest king's horse.

"The rest of you shall set up our camp. Please find a suitable spot not too far from here." Thranduil ordered as he gracefully swung down off his steed and raised an eyebrow at Legolas in question. "Where do you wish to have this talk?" he asked pointedly.

"There is a nice area set up over here your Majesty. Please follow me." Legolas said formally as he bowed slightly at his waist and lead his father to a small garden area he had arranged outside his fete.

They had just taken a seat when Eowyn came out of their dwelling and made her way over to greet their new guest. She had heard the commotion and wanted to find out what was going on.

As she approached she noticed the regal bearing and stature of the new arrival and her breath caught in her throat as the head turned and she found herself looking at someone who bore a striking resemblance to her husband. Her steps slowed slightly and her thoughts swirled in confusion and anxiety. _"Why had Legolas not told me that his father was going to visit?"_ She had been helping to get their house ready for their coming child and things were in disarray, not to mention that she was not dressed properly and her hair...

Her thoughts were interrupted by her husband's voice. "Eowyn. Please allow me to introduce you to my father." It was then that she realized that he was just as surprised as she by this impromptu visit. She had gotten to know her mate much better over the last few months and she could hear the strain in his voice although his face remained impassive. She took the hand he had held out and put on her most gracious and lovely smile. "Welcome to our home your Majesty." She said with a slight curtsey.

Legolas drew her close to his side protectively as he turned to his father. "This is my wife, Eowyn." He said proudly.

You could have heard a pin drop at that moment. It was as if the forest held its breath as well. Thranduil's eyes swept over her measuringly and the surprise at seeing her very pregnant belly was not lost on anyone. This was one of the few times Legolas had seen his father speechless and he quietly enjoyed it for a moment bracing himself for the tirade that was sure to follow.

Instead, his father continued to look at the mortal woman his son had chosen without so much as a word.

Eowyn shifted uncomfortably as the hand she had held out in greeting was pointedly ignored. She pulled it back and glanced at her mate in question. She had seldom seen the fury that was now building in her husband.

"Now I begin to see why the 'wedding' had to take place so quickly. You might have mentioned this Legolas."

Legolas' hold on his wife tightened slightly and he turned his full attention on her. "Please leave us for a while meleth." He said quickly. "There are some things that my father and I need to discuss. I will find you soon." His heart flipped at the hurt expression on her face but she still managed to bow slightly and respond with dignity.

"Of course my love. I will be inside. A pleasure to meet you your majesty." She said and as gracefully as was possible at this stage in her pregnancy, she left them alone.

Legolas watched her leave and then rounded angrily on his father. "That was rude and uncalled for Thranduil. You have come here unannounced and I will not have you treating the woman I love with disrespect."

"It seems you may have 'loved' her very quickly my son." Thranduil countered. "Since when was it acceptable to beget a child on a woman you were not joined to?"

"Perhaps if you had responded to any of my messages over the past few months, you might know the answer to that question, but then, you are an 'expert' on the sending and interception of messages, are you not?" The fury contained in that comment was not lost on Thranduil and he drew himself up to his full height.

"You expected me to waste my time on a passing fancy of yours? I had no idea you were planting your seed anywhere and everywhere you pleased."

Legolas' mouth dropped open. He knew what his father was capable of, after all he had been raised by the elf now standing in front of him but this was beyond anything he had encountered before. "She is my wife and I will not even grace that last comment with a reply."

"First of all, you do not have a 'wife' in the eyes of Erin Lasgalen, or her king. Secondly, I tire of this game you seem bent on playing. You have a duty to your realm and it's people which you have flagrantly ignored for long enough. I expect you to stop playing and return home immediately."

"You have some nerve coming here and demanding 'duty' from me after what you tried to do to us." Legolas spat as he shook with anger.

"What I tried to do to you?" Thranduil responded heatedly. "You mean what you did to me, nay, what you did to your King and to your people? First you go galivanting around the countryside risking your life for humans and now 'your 'love' has kept you from your home and everything you were raised to do. You have known her for less than a year Legolas and you are already having a child? How could you have chosen this? What trick did she use to ensnare you?"

"WHAT?" Legolas roared. "Are you implying that some sorcery must have been involved? You go too far father."

Their exchange was no longer private and the few elves that had been going about their duties nearby quietly vacated the immediate area. This went unnoticed by the pair, so locked in battle by now that the world had ceased to exist around them and their volume had risen with their tempers.

"It was your duty to marry someone of your own race. It was your duty to obey your king and remain in your kingdom to rule and guide your people when their present king sailed. It was your duty to provide your people with an elven heir, not some half breed mongrel your human whore is going to whelp for you!" As those words left his mouth, he knew he had gone too far. He watched his son stiffen with hurt and disbelief.

Legolas felt those vicious words as if they were physical blows and he was now the speechless one. After a few moments that felt like an eternity he gathered his wits and with supreme effort replied. "I have loved and honored you to the best of my ability and we have had our differences, but this is the first time that I am ashamed to call you my father." Legolas' face reflected his sadness and barely contained fury and with that he turned and started to walk away.

TBC

Hopefully I will get the next chapter up in a week or less - that is the least I can do after the last long wait.

Thanks for reading!

Alanic


	20. Chapter 20

No profit for these stories and the characters all belong to Tolkien

Thanks to Ziggy3, Sarah Victoria Cullen, Aranel Mereneth, Caelhir, D4rkD4wn, Lady Minuialwen and Miggs for their reviews. That is what keeps us going and now that I know how important it is I am trying to be better about reviewing the stories I read.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A Cage of a Different Kind Chapter 20

The pain he was feeling right now was immeasurable. He really thought that his father would eventually come to accept his love for Eowyn. He had thought that Thranduil's love for his only son would eventually overcome his prejudice for the human race and he would try to see the happiness that surrounded Legolas, but nothing had prepared him for his father's horrible words.

"Don't you walk away from me Legolas." His father called after him. "You have blatantly disobeyed me and now you expect me to rejoice and acknowledge your illegitimate child?"

Legolas stopped and turned back to his father slowly. "My child is not illegitimate." He said between clenched teeth. "Eowyn and I were married in Gondor, something you knew about and chose to ignore. I love her as I have loved no one in my entire life. You lied to me your majesty. You tried to keep us apart and did everything in your power to destroy that love. I am overjoyed by the child she carries and I will not abide this talk or behavior from anyone, even you. Please leave my forest; I have nothing more to say to you."

He left, and nothing Thranduil could say would bring him back. He did not even notice whether the king stayed or left, he just needed to find his wife. He could feel her pain through their bond just as she was probably feeling his. He needed to hold her and find out how much of this awful exchange she had heard.

When he entered his home, he sighed. Eowyn sat on the bed, her eyes welling with tears and she refused to even look at him.

"How much of that did you hear meleth?" He said in concern.

"Enough." She responded quietly.

"Eowyn, you know I love you with all my heart and I do not agree with anything he said." Legolas said as he crossed to her and sat down beside her.

"Our illegitimate half breed mongrel may not see it that way." She said despondently.

Legolas almost sobbed. She had heard all of the terrible things his father had said. "Our child is not illegitimate. We were married in the eyes of the Valar and our friends. Just because some pig headed king of Mirkwood does not see it that way does not illegitimatize our child or our love. I will not even repeat the other idiotic slur my father bestowed upon our offspring for he or she will be the best of us." Legolas said as he took her by the shoulders and tried to turn her to face him.

"That king happens to be your father and this 'whore' still wishes that she was not the object of contention between you."

With that statement Legolas' face crumpled and he pressed her fiercely to him. "You are not a whore!" He practically yelled "I should have killed him for such a statement."

She pulled away from him in horror. "NO! I did not want you to feel like you had to defend my honor! Your love is the only thing I care about but because I love you so much, I do not want to see you hurt. Forgive me Legolas, I did not mean to make this any harder on you!" With that she kissed him fiercely, pouring every ounce of caring and adoration she had for him into that kiss.

He sagged as the anger drained out of him. Her love was all he needed and his love for her grew when he saw how strong she was. A lesser woman would have been overwhelmed by his father's stupidity but not Eowyn; it almost seemed to make her stronger.

"He has caused this Eowyn. I was prepared to forgive him for everything he did to us but now...I just don't know if I can forgive his words."

"Words can wound more deeply than any weapon, especially when spoken by one you love, but please, do not cut your heart off from him over me. I can survive Thranduil. Together we will show him that his words are false and that we belong together." Eowyn kissed her beloved once more and Legolas looked at her lovingly.

"Everyday I find more and more reasons to love you meleth. You are my heart."

"As you are mine." She said with a smile. "So, let us go together and tame this lion."

Legolas sighed tiredly. "You are far braver than I fair shield maiden. I wish to give him some time to stew."

Just then one of the scouts burst into the room. "My lord! A large party of Orcs has been seen approaching the settlement. We must intercept them before they make it here."

"Where did they come from?" He asked as he rushed after the scout with Eowyn close at his heels._ "This is all I need." _He thought fleetingly.

Thranduil still sat in the small garden and he stood as his son approached.

"It seems that if you wish to continue our conversation it will have to wait until later." Legolas said deliberately not making eye contact with his father. "Eowyn, stay here and get the rest of the guard ready in case any of the orcs get past us. Then go to our tree top fete and await me there. I will be back as soon as possible." With that he kissed her passionately bending to bestow a gentle kiss on their child as well before following his scout into the trees.

Eowyn and Thranduil were left facing each other and for a moment he saw what Legolas might see in her as she drew herself up and swept her golden hair from her face. "You may stay or leave, I leave that decision to you, for now I have things I need to do." She turned and started away.

"Where is my son going in such a rush?' He asked her quietly.

"A band of Orcs was spotted moving this way and he goes to intercept them." Eowyn threw back over her shoulder as she went to find Denor and set up their defense.

"Please send Legolas to see me as soon as he returns." He called but Eowyn just continued on her way.

Legolas and Callas moved silently through the tree tops watching their foe move along the ground. He had sent the others to take up positions surrounding their enemy and the arrows would start to fly at his signal. He wanted to try to find out why they were there and what they were up to, if at all possible.

_"Was this just a chance encounter or were they on some sort of mission?"_ So far he could discern nothing and since they were coming too close for comfort, he decided this was enough, it was time to take action.

Nodding at Callas they pulled their bows and readied their arrows while Callas made a bird call. It looked like surprise was theirs until a large orc in the middle put his nose in the air and shouted "Elf!" That was the last thing he said as the arrows flew, one hitting him directly in his black heart.

Most orcs are stupid and unorganized but these unfortunately were just the opposite. The arrows did not do the damage Legolas had hoped because the orcs raised their shields and created a sort of barrier, protecting them from many of the missiles. A few fell to that first volley but not near as many as he had originally hoped. They continued to rain arrows down on them for a few more minutes until Legolas gave the call to descend to the forest floor. Half the elves dropped gracefully down while the other half remained, looking for opportunities to lessen the foe's numbers.

Legolas dropped and rolled, letting his shoulder take the impact of the fall but rose to his feet swiftly, taking one orc out with the upward motion of one of his long handled knives. As planned, the orcs had no choice but to lower their shields in order to fight hand to hand creating an opening for the remaining archers. The elves still in the trees began to shoot them as they rushed the elves on the ground and Legolas became a whirling killing machine, slicing right and left, pulling one of his blades from an orc as he blocked a stroke from another.

During a slight pause, he looked over to see Callas fighting three orcs at once. One was edging around in back of him and would soon have a clear strike. Legolas quickly threw one of his blades and impaled the circling orc, saving his friend. Callas finished off the other two easily while Legolas turned to face a new threat. He wished he had both blades as he heard the release of an arrow just in time to deflect it with his remaining knife. Unfortunately, he was not quite quick enough to block the scimitar trying to slash his stomach open and he was only able to deflect it, making it slice deeply into his thigh instead. Callas had made his way over to his prince by this time and beheaded the beast before it could strike again. Callas caught Legolas as his leg crumpled beneath him and kept him from falling completely to the ground. The archers in the trees saw that their lord was having difficulty and covered the two elves as Callas quickly attended to the prince. He ripped off his sleeve and tried it around the top of his leg trying to use it as a tourniquet and slow the excessive bleeding.

"I am fine. Go help the others." Legolas gasped as he tried to stand sliding back down to the ground as the pain stabbed through him again. He winced as he looked at the cut, the white of his bone showing brightly through the flowing red. Callas ignored him and continued to tear strips of cloth off and bind the cut as best he could.

By this time the orcs were almost entirely finished off and he was able to get to his feet with a little help from his friend. He limped over to a fallen elf and checked his pulse, shaking his head sadly when he realized his fey had already departed for Mandos Hall. He continued to make his way around and help the wounded. When everyone was accounted for, he gave the order to head back to the settlement, sending the hardiest of the survivors out to make sure there were no more orcs in the area. There were two dead and ten wounded, three severely. Callas was picking up one of the wounded when he noticed his prince trying to do the same. He rushed over to him as he stumbled and wrapped his arm securely around his waist steadying him.

"I do not need help, it is just a scratch. I am able to walk on my own." Legolas groused as he shrugged the other elf's arm from around him.

"My lord, it is a deep cut, I saw it with my own eyes. You will not make it back without aid. Especially if you try to carry someone else." Callas said respectfully.

"Alright, I will not try to carry anyone but I can walk back unaided." Legolas admitted grudgingly as the group trudged towards home.

It was a battle weary group that made its way into the clearing of the settlement and Eowyn looked worriedly about until her eyes beheld her mate. Except for a slight limp and a bandage around his leg, he appeared to be well. His face lit up when he saw her and she rushed over to embrace him. "You are hurt!" She exclaimed.

"I am fine." he responded quickly. "Have you set up a place for the wounded?"

"Aye, there are pallets and supplies in that shelter. Bring them there and we will tend to them immediately." Eowyn answered as her attention was turned to a moaning elf being carried just behind Legolas.

Her husband gave her a quick squeeze and ordered his warriors to proceed to the indicated shelter. Eowyn quickly prioritized the wounded and set to work with the other healers as Legolas went with his patrol leaders to discuss the implications of the recent battle and make sure they were ready defensively for another, if necessary.

Thranduil was absent but none gave it much thought because they had many other things to worry about. It was a long night but all were attended to by morning and Eowyn was exhausted. Legolas had ignored his own wound as was his usual habit so when he rose from the table he swayed as black dots swam before his eyes. He caught himself by grabbing the table edge, simultaneously catching sight of the pool of blood that had formed at his feet. There had been many details to go over for he had a responsibility for the safety of his people and that had taken precedence over any injury he might have sustained. The sharp pain and bout of nausea quickly changed that.

_"Eowyn will kill me."_ He thought as he made his way out the door intending to find his wife and have her take care of his leg. He limped across the clearing toward the healing tent trying not to appear as light headed as he really felt when he spotted his father coming towards him. Before they could even speak Thranduil saw his son's eyes roll back and he collapsed on the ground at his feet. The king quickly bent and picked him up, rushing him over to the makeshift healing ward they had created. Eowyn was just finishing up when she turned to see Thranduil carry an unconscious Legolas through the door. Her heart rushed to her throat at the sight and she swayed for a moment before making her way quickly over to help her spouse to try and help.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks again to Nack3490, Black Diamond07, Ziggy3, Aranel Mereneth and Caelhir. Your reviews keep me going!

The characters are Tolkiens and no profit is made.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A Cage of a different Kind Chapter 21

"What happened?" Eowyn cried as she ran to his side.

"Do you not know him well enough to know that he always hides his injuries?" Thranduil said disapprovingly. "As his 'mate' you should have felt his pain and forced him to get it treated before he came to this! But since you are a human and not an elf, the bond must not be strong, if it is there at all." He stopped, disgust written plainly on his handsome face.

His comment struck her as strongly as if he had physically hit her and she fought the urge to slap him.

"Put him over there and I will see to him immediately." She ordered.

"Is there no one else here that is a real healer? Lennar, get Heron. I would like him to look at my son." Thranduil ordered the elf that had followed him into the shelter. Lennar rushed to do as he was bid as Eowyn glared at Thranduil.

"I am more than capable of looking after my husband." She said as she started to cut his leggings off to see the wound on his thigh.

"Of course, you have done such a stellar job up to now." Thranduil said nastily. "And I would prefer that you refrain from calling him your husband in my presence."

Eowyn's eyes welled with tears both from his hurtful remarks and concern for her mate. She could not hold back the gasp of shock as she pulled back the makeshift bandages that Callas had applied hours ago. The cut was angry red and very deep, infection looked to be setting in but there did not appear to be any poison. She turned to get the warm herb water needed to clean it when another elf rushed into the shelter. He shoved her aside as he checked Legolas.

"Get me some warm water with altheas" He ordered.

"I have it right here." She started to say when he rudely took it from her.

"I will need bandages, needle and thread and more water to make a paste." He continued, not even bothering to look at her in his haste.

Her worry for Legolas made her rush around fulfilling his orders. Again, he just took the requested items and continued fussing over the prince. Eowyn could hardly see what was going on but her heart wrenched when she heard Legolas cry out in pain. He called for her but she was unable to get close enough to comfort him. She called back but Thranduil took that opportunity to physically push her outside.

"It would be better if you waited out here." he said as he turned to go back inside.

"I will not!" She cried and tried to push her way past him.

He held her back and looked at her as if she were no more significant than a bug. "Haven't you done enough already?"

She looked at him questioningly.

"I thought you were probably ignorant of all the grave implications your relationship with Legolas really have. Did you think of my son even once? Do you know what will happen to him when you grow old and die?" Thranduil looked scathingly at her. "Of course not. He will die. He will fade and die, an immortal life cut short because of your selfishness."

Eowyn could only stare at him as the implications of what he was saying started to sink in.

"That is of course if you two are even still together. The years will not be kind to you human. You will wither and go grey and he will remain as he is, not aging or changing at all. He will remain young and beautiful as you become a wrinkled crone. Do you think you will even live to see your children mature? Elven children grow and mature more slowly than humans, even half elven. You will probably be dead before they become adults. How could you be so selfish?" He snarled as he gave her one last shove and disappeared inside once more.

She stumbled back, pain ripping across her heart like nothing she had ever felt before. She had given a passing thought to all of this but had been so happy and busy that she had not really considered all the ramifications of their union. _"I am going to cause Legolas' death!" _She could not even breathe. _"I will not see my children grow to maturity and then if Legolas died with her they would be left all alone. Why have I not realized this before?" _

She could hardly swallow through the lump in her throat. Tears coursed down her cheeks and without another thought she turned and ran blindly into the woods. She had to get away from Thranduil and think. She did not care where she was going but she had to get away.

Heron cleaned and stitched Legolas' leg, applying a paste to fight the infection and bandaging it tightly. Legolas remained unconscious probably due to the blood loss and Thranduil sat next to his bed, worrying over his son once again. He did not even give Eowyn another thought.

Eowyn continued to stumble through the forest as best she could in her present condition. The baby stayed quiet during her journey as if it knew she was upset. She was starting to tire but she pushed on, to where she did not even know, her thoughts spinning and her emotions out of control. Finally she stumbled over a root and fell to her knees, the jolt and the pain in her knees finally bringing her out of her mindless flight. Still sobbing, she crawled over to a nearby tree and sat against it, hugging herself in her misery. She could not get Thranduil's cruel words out of her head and she continued to cry until she finally fell asleep from exhaustion.

Legolas awoke a few hours later and Heron immediately gave him some herbed water to drink to help with the blood loss he had incurred. Legolas drank greedily and then looked around in confusion as his eyes came to rest upon his father.

"Ada, why are you here? Where is Eowyn?" He asked softly as he continued to scan the room looking for his mate.

Thranduil looked down almost guiltily and finally replied. "I have been quite busy with you. Do you really think that I had time to worry about her when you collapsed at my feet?"

Legolas sat up quickly and winced at the sharp pain that accompanied the movement, worry for his wife making him forget any caution. "What do you mean? She would never leave me. What have you done now?"

"Nothing." the king replied too quickly. He looked at the doubt on his son's face and started to reconsider his answer. "I did get a little stern with her." He admitted hesitantly, knowing full well he had been extremely cruel.

"A little stern?" Legolas struggled to stop himself from attacking his own father. "You have been nothing short of an orc to her since you arrived. What did you say to her?" He said menacingly as he rose from the bed and started to limp around the room looking for clothes.

Knowing it would come to light soon enough, Thranduil tried to soften it a bit. "You have to understand ion nin, I was worried about you. You were wounded yet again and your own mate knew nothing about it. This could not possibly be a true joining if she could not even sense your pain!"

"She is pregnant! You know a bond lessens to protect the baby. She is also human and has not had any experience with elven bonds. There were many other more critically wounded elves and that was taking her attention. I told her I was fine and that I had other things that had to done. You know I ignore my injuries."

"Exactly! I know you hide your injuries, anyone who knows you knows that and yet she seemed oblivious."

"You said that to her?" Legolas stopped dressing and stared at his father. "What else did you say?"

Thranduil started to feel just a little remorse and Legolas noticed this. He now knew there was much more to this story and he dreaded his father's next words.

"I might have said something about her short life in comparison to yours." He said dismissively.

"What!" Legolas yelled as he limped towards his father menacingly.

"You know you will probably fade upon her death. You cannot deny that your children and your father will feel the loss of you deeply."

"So that is it! You have thought of yourself and your needs only since the beginning and you cannot even put your own interests aside where my pregnant wife is concerned? By the Valar Thranduil, where is she?"

Thranduil looked a little pale and Legolas could stand it no longer. He limped to the door, throwing it open and stalking outside heading to their fete. Even before he got there, he could tell she was not there. In fact, she was nowhere nearby. Thranduil had followed him and Legolas turned to him angrily.

"At least tell me where you saw her last."

Thranduil looked uncomfortable and finally looked at his son. "I think she ran off that way." He finally said, indicating the woods.

"Ran? She is nine months pregnant! How could she have run anywhere?" He almost screamed in his frustration. He realized that this behavior was not going to help him find Eowyn so he made himself be quiet and still. He then reached out with his senses. At first he felt nothing and he bit back the sob of worry that tried to escape his lips.

Thranduil watched him warily. Legolas was far too pale and his jerky ungraceful movements were all the proof he needed that his son should not be out of bed.

"Come Legolas, you need to rest. I will send out someone to find her."

"Do you really think that I would trust you to do that? After all you have done you are lucky that my knives were not the greeting you received and even though I tried to show you every curtsey you still hurt her…. hurt me."

Before his father could reply he shushed him with his hand. Surprisingly his father acquiesced and remained still. Legolas continued to scan with his senses, becoming more and more worried. Finally a hint of something nudged the fringes of his consciousness. He followed that thread with the veracity of a blood hound. He could only tell she was alive, nothing more.

"I shall have to track her on foot. If anything happens to her or our child, I will never forgive you." Legolas said as he stormed off in the direction his father had indicated. Thranduil started to follow him but Legolas turned and told him to stop. "I do not need or wish for your help. You have done enough." And with that he took off as quickly as his injured leg would allow.


	22. Chapter 22

Finally a chance to update! I wish I had time to respond to everyone who was kind enough to review but with a family and full time job – things get hectic.

Thanks to Ziggy 3, Caelhir, EmeraldRomance, littlemsstrawberry, Black Diamond07 and Miggs for your support and reviews. (special note – I do tend to probably hurt him more often than I should but I do so love to torture that elf and the whole hurt /comfort /angst thing is one of my favorites)

Same disclaimers as before!

Warning: Graphic child birth in this chapter.

A Cage of a Different Kind Chapter 22

Legolas had received a little help from the trees but he was an hour into his search and he had still not located her. Two things were clear though. She had been running blindly and she had more stamina than he would have thought possible for a woman in her condition. He, on the other hand, was feeling the pain in his leg more and more intensely and the blood loss he had incurred was making him weak. If he didn't find her soon, he would have to stop to rest.

After another hour, he was almost spent and there was still no sign of her. He sighed heavily trying to fight the panic that threatened to overcome him as he leaned unsteadily against a nearby Oak. "If anything has happened to her I shall be fatherless!" He ground out quietly between clenched teeth. Suddenly the trees started getting restless. He leaned his forehead against the oak and shut his eyes in concentration. _"There!"_ He thought excitedly. He could finally sense her and she was close. Relief washed over him until he felt whispers of the pain she was experiencing. _"By the Valar, no!"_ He thought as he quickened his pace.

Eowyn had awoken to sharp pains across her abdomen. As she shifted for comfort, she wondered if she had pulled a muscle during her flight. _"How stupid could I be?"_ She chided herself, embarrassed by what she had done. She had let Thranduil get to her. She remembered his comments and caught her breath and pushed back the tears that threatened to surface once again. _"I must talk to Legolas; I could not abide causing his death." _ But why she had thought that running off was the answer she would never understand. Now she was unsure where she was in a forest that had recently had orcs running through it.

_"Legolas!"_ She thought in sudden panic. He had been injured and she had run off. She was not even sure how bad the wound had been. _"Thranduil was right! I have been thoughtless!"_ She needed to get back but how? With a new determination she struggled to her feet when suddenly another pain ripped across her belly. She caught herself on the tree and panted through it, her hands wrapped around herself. As it subsided, it occurred to her that this could be labor. _"NO!" _She was near the end of her ninth month but elves carried for a full year. There had been no indication that the baby was ready to be born." She had helped in many birthing but being a first time mother herself did nothing to relieve her fears. She started slowly back the way she had come but it wasn't long before the same pain stopped her once again. She stood gasping as the wave rolled over her. Just then, she heard something moving in the brush. She reached reflexively for a weapon and realized she had run off with nothing.

_"Damn Thranduil!" _ She thought angrily almost saying it aloud. He would get a piece of her mind when she got back.

She looked about for a place to hide as more noise erupted from ahead of her. As she tried to make her way behind a tree, the pain again took her breath away and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips as she clutched her swollen middle.

"Eowyn!" Legolas exclaimed as he found his wife doubled over in pain. He rushed to her and took her into his arms.

"Legolas!" She sobbed in relief as she clung to him, pain gripping her once again. All of a sudden she looked down and gasped. There was a small trickle of liquid trailing down her leg and forming a puddle at her feet. "My water has broken!"

Legolas paled. He was not entirely sure what was happening but he knew it was probably not good. He had been one of the last elflings born in his realm due to the growing darkness and he had hardly seen a pregnant elf and never a birth.

Eowyn's legs buckled as another contraction tore through her body and he barely caught her. His leg screamed in agony as he eased her to the ground, sitting beside her and helping her to lean against him.

"The baby is coming." She gasped.

"The baby is coming now?" He said feebly. "It can't, we have to get back to the settlement. Elrond is not even here yet." Legolas started to ramble as his panic and denial overwhelmed him.

"Can you walk Eowyn?" He asked as another moan of pain escaped his wife's lips and her hands clutched at her large belly.

When the contraction finally passed, she breathed "No, I will not make it far in this condition. You will have to help me deliver our baby here."

"Me! Alone! That is not possible!" He said as his eyes widened in shock. "I don't know anything about this!" He looked around in fear and bewilderment.

Eowyn looked up at him and was surprised by his shaken countenance. She had never seen him so rattled and it began to frighten her.

"I will carry you." He said as her tried to pick her up. His injured leg collapsed under him and he fell to the ground with a yelp of pain. Luckily he had not gotten her very far off the ground.

"Legolas are you alright!" She asked as she grabbed his hand in concern.

"I will not be carrying you back." he said sadly.

"We can do this love. We have too!" She said as she looked him in the eye and smiled, trying to send reassurance and confidence to him. Her bravery once again overwhelmed him and his heart swelled with feeling. It only reaffirmed why he loved her so much.

He had to be strong for her now so he smiled that quirky smile she loved so much and kissed her lovingly. "What choice do we have?"

Her labor was progressing quickly and her gown was soon discarded and her shift lifted so they could tell what was going on with her body. It also provided something for her to lie upon. They had decided to keep Legolas' cloak for the baby. He could see each contraction tighten her belly and he marveled at her strength. She had quietly maintained her concentration for the last hour and he had continued to encourage her but now she could not hold back the cry of pain as the most intense contraction yet hit her.

"I need to push now." She gasped as she held her straining belly with her hands, leaning back against Legolas and arching her back against the excruciating pain. He smoothed her hair back from her face and kissed her neck, continuing to rub circles across the skin covering their child. "Check to see if I am ready." she said as she panted briefly anticipating the next contraction.

"How will I know that?" He asked in confusion.

"You'll know! Just look!" She almost screamed as she curled into the next pain.

He laid her back gently and moved tentatively between her legs, wondering what he should be looking for. Up to now he had been hoping things would just magically happen but reality was now starring him in the face and he was completely lost. The feelings of incompetence and helplessness were something totally foreign to him and he found himself unable to move.

She glanced up at his face and would have laughed if she had not felt like she was being split in two.

"The contractions are almost constant. Have I opened?" She managed to croak out.

"Opened?" Legolas said questioningly. He looked wonderingly at a sight so frightening to him that he suddenly felt lightheaded but he shook himself angrily and responded with an answer that was lame even to his ears. "I think so."

"You think?" She yelled, panting and groaning in pain.

"Go ahead and push!" He responded, acting with sheer instinct and she did with all her might. He moved behind her again and she lay back against him almost crying in pain. "Aah!" She screamed as she bore down again, her hands on her belly like she could actually push the child out that way.

"You are doing wonderfully Eowyn. Keep it up!" Legolas encouraged her.

"Easy for you to say." She responded through gritted teeth. "I have never felt such pain." She breathed as her back arched and she cried out again.

She had been so strong but he could tell she was losing herself to the pain and he had to do something to help her. _"But what?"_ He took a deep calming breath and clasped her hands in his, placing them back on her straining belly. He then started to sing softly in her ear, concentrating on the child within her. Her breath came in short gasps but soon started to calm. As the next contraction hit, Legolas sent strength and reassurance through their muted bond.

Eowyn was starting to think that she was not going to be able to do this. The pain was almost never ending and she had no idea if she was making any progress. Suddenly she felt strength start to flow into her and she grasped at it like it was a lifeline. Legolas started as she accidentally sent some of her pain back through their bond. _"How could she have endured this for so long?"_ He thought as she panted and pushed. He tried to help her guide their baby through the birth canal and they worked together for a while longer until they could sense that the baby was in place. They faced the next few contractions together and thought they were the strongest yet, she somehow remained focused. Eowyn pushed with everything she had. Sweat broke out on Legolas' forehead as he tried to continue to send strength flowing into his straining mate, worry and concern threatening to break his concentration.

"I think the head is crowning!" She gasped and cried out with the next push.

Legolas quickly moved around between her legs where he saw the most wondrous sight, a small head was starting to emerge. "Here he comes meleth! Another push!"

Eowyn bared down again and the head fully emerged. Legolas knelt in amazement, almost too overwhelmed to move. "Help the baby Legolas. You need to turn it slightly to help get the shoulders out." She gasped as she pushed again.

His hands shook slightly as he took the small head in his hands and as more of the body emerged; he angled them to help ease them out. On the next push, the baby slipped into its father's arms. "A boy! We have a son Eowyn!" Legolas breathed in wonder as he laid him on the tunic he had removed earlier. His heart was near bursting with pride and he did not think he had ever loved anyone more he did his wife and new son. "I love you." He whispered.

"Is he breathing? I don't hear anything!" Eowyn said worriedly, straining to see the baby.

It was then Legolas realized the baby had not stirred and he started to panic. "He's not moving!" He cried.

"Clear his nose and mouth!" Eowyn instructed. "Rub him to stimulate him as well."

Legolas quickly did as he was told and soon the small baby emitted a very large cry. "Thank the Valar!" he breathed in relief as he wiped him off a bit and cut the umbilical cord that still tied him to his mother. He then took him reverently into his arms and showed him to his mother. "He is perfect meleth." He said in wonder as he laid him in her arms. They gazed at their perfect miracle and Eowyn ran her finger along the silvery fuzz that crowned his head and his delicately pointed ears not even noticing that he was still messy from the birth.

"He looks just like you." Eowyn said before she moaned slightly as a smaller contraction went through her again. "There is one more thing that needs to be done; the after birth has to come out."

"The what?" Legolas asked.

"The mass that fed the baby while he was growing. You must push on my stomach while I try to expel it."

He moved beside her and pushed down on her smaller softer belly as she pushed again. She gasped in slight pain and Legolas stopped for a moment thinking he had hurt her. "No, that is right love, keep going." She said as she pushed again and soon the after birth emerged and they both breathed in relief.

"I am sorry but this is quite a mess and I don't think I am going to be much help." She said as she relaxed back in exhaustion.

He laughed lightly. "You have done all the work up to now. It is my turn."

"Nay, if you had not helped me near the end, I don't know if I could have done it."

He kissed her again as he removed the ruined gown from underneath her. He cleaned up as much as he could and took the bloody dress and buried it as far away as possible, not wanting to risk attracting any wild animals or orcs. He then took his cloak and covered her with it, finally drawing his small family into his arms and holding them close. Eowyn and the child were soon asleep and he kept watch over them trying to think of what they should do next. Eowyn was in no condition to walk any distance and he could not yet carry them. _"Perhaps his father had sent out a search party? That would be at least one good thing he could do." _He thought as anger started to overcome him again.

He shuddered to think what might have happened if he had not found her in time or if wolves or Orcs had found her first. He could have easily lost all that he held dear all because his father could not accept a human. He still was not entirely sure what exactly Thranduil had said but he knew it must have upset Eowyn terribly and he wanted to scream in frustration and anger. _"All is well, calm down Legolas, you have others to think about and you need to keep a level head." _ The little voice in his head reminded him and he smiled as he stared at his new son sleeping peacefully in his mother's arms. Just then he heard some noises that resembled riders. "Are they friend or foe?" He thought as he shifted Eowyn and the baby.

She stirred awake as he slid out from behind her and he heard her sleepy voice ask "Is something wrong?"

"No meleth, I just hear riders approaching and I want to be sure they are friends." He said as he limped away from her and took out his knives.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you to my wonderful readers and reviewers. I appreciate everyone who has added this story to their favorite list and/or has taken the time to review.

Thanks to Sanveano and Robbing for your kind words - I am glad you found the story.

Thanks to Blue Eyes Smiling, Black Diamond07, Caelhir, littlemsstrawberry and D4rkD4wn for your continuing support. Ziggy3, EmeraldRomance and Aramel Mereneth as well as Miggs and anarithilien have all been wonderful about reviewing and I so appreciate each one of you.

A Cage of a Different Kind

Final Chapter

Legolas stood with knives drawn ready to defend his family with his life. His heart raced and he cursed that his senses were so dull that he could not discern the danger. The bushes rustled and he caught sight of a horse.

His father, the twins and Lord Elrond rode into the clearing. Legolas sighed in relief and put his knives away as two dark haired elves jumped off their mounts and ran to him.

"Are you alright?" Elrohir asked as Elladan tried to see what Legolas was protecting.

"You are late." He said as he stepped back and let them see his new family.

Elrond jumped down and crossed quickly to Eowyn. He bent down and with some reassuring words began to check her over.

"You seem to have done quite well without us." He said as he carefully unwrapped the baby and checked him as well.

Thranduil hung back through all of this and Legolas said nothing to him. He wanted to see his grandchild but he knew he needed to keep his distance for now. The twins had moved away as well when they had seen Eowyn's state of undress and Elladan had grabbed a few blankets that Legolas now used to cover her and rewrap the baby. He limped over to his friends holding his new son proudly, a look of pure joy on his face.

The twins cooed and laughed at the small being wrapped in his arms and they marveled at the beautiful child. "He looks just like you did as a baby Lass." Elrohir said as he gazed at his friend's new son and Thranduil could not stop the pain that hit his heart at that comment. He wanted to see him as well but the fact that Legolas was pointedly ignoring him was not lost on him and he decided to wait. He knew he had been wrong and mean spirited and had almost caused a tragedy. This was going to take some time to repair, if he ever actually could. He watched in envy as his son passed his grandchild to Elladan and went to check on his wife. _"He really does love her."_ He thought in surprise.

Elrond had finished his quick examination of Eowyn and had looked up at his approach. "What have you done to your leg?" He asked as he watched the prince wince in pain as he knelt next to his wife.

"It has already been tended, thank you my Lord." Legolas said as he bent and kissed his love once again.

Elrond rose and started giving orders. "Elladan, ride with your brother and give your horse to the prince. Legolas please mount and then I will hand Eowyn up to you. I am sure you do not wish to have anyone else hold her on the ride back."

Legolas looked at him gratefully and was able to mount with just a little trouble from his injured leg. Elrond carefully lifted Eowyn and handed her to her husband who took her lovingly.

"Where's the baby?" She asked and Elrohir brought him over. Eowyn took him with a smile and they set off towards home.

The trip was much quicker on horseback and even though Thranduil tried, Legolas would not respond to him. After a few attempts, Legolas finally looked at him and said wearily. "Please Thranduil, give me some time. I am very tired and angry at you. We will talk about this later. I only wish to get my family home safely." With that, he took his horse ahead and stayed there for the rest of the ride.

When they arrived at the settlement, Legolas handed Eowyn and their son down to Elrond and then slid off the horse. He almost cried out in pain as his leg jolted on the ground but he quickly recovered and was glad it held. He followed the lord of Imladris as he carried his family into their fete and watched as Elrond laid her in their bed. He quickly sat next to her and took her gently into his arms. He gazed at the small being that he had just help enter into the world. Elrond smiled as he looked at the two of them totally absorbed in watching their new son sleep.

"I know how interesting a sleeping baby can be but I was wondering if either of you would like me to have baths drawn for you?" Elrond asked with a smile.

Legolas and Eowyn glanced up guiltily and both agreed that would be wonderful so Elrond left them alone while he took care of the details. When the bath was ready Elrond returned to help them. Legolas did not want to be parted from his family so he followed them down and after thanking the elven lord, bathed them himself. Eowyn sighed as the warm water covered her and she supported their tiny son on her knees as the two of them joyfully gave him his first bath. It was a bit of a shock to his system and he screwed up his little face and gave a lusty cry as they rubbed his little body until it was a healthy pink color. Legolas took him from his mother and wrapped him in the softest blanket he could find. He stood there holding him and gazing at him in wonder until Eowyn laughed, bringing him back to earth.

"Sorry dearest. I will see if Elrond can watch him until we are finished." He said as he took their baby out to the waiting healer. Elrond was more than happy to comply and Legolas hurried back in to help his weary wife.

"That was the most amazing experience of my whole life he said as he slid into the tub behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

She nodded. "I don't think I have ever been happier. Sore and very tired, but never happier." She said as he began to sponge her off. He massaged her head as he washed her hair and made sure she was relaxed and clean before finally climbing out and helping her dry off. He wrapped her in a warm robe and helped her back to their bedroom. They stopped in the doorway and just watched as the great lord of Imladris cooed at their small son, bouncing him gently in his arms and talking baby talk.

"You are just the cutest little elfling I have ever seen, yes you are, you are just the cutest." he was saying in a sing song voice when soft laughter from the doorway brought him up short.

"Oh, uh I was just, I mean he was fussing and I wanted to calm him." Elrond was slightly embarrassed which made it all the sweeter.

Eowyn crossed to him and took the slightly fussy baby from him. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about my Lord, I am sure that you will be one of his favorite people soon enough. Right now he may be a bit hungry." She said as she made herself comfortable once again on the bed.

Elrond excused himself and Legolas joined his small family on the bed watching in fascination as mother and child bonded. The small elfling did not have to be shown twice and he greedily latched onto his mother's breast, settling down instantly.

"You seem to know what you are doing meleth." He said with a smile. "I hope fatherhood comes as easily to me as motherhood has to you."

She ran her finger over the soft fuzz of the baby's silver hair and down the delicate nose. She then traced the delicate points of his tiny ears. She was totally in love. "I did not know you could love someone the instant you first see them." She murmured, taking a small hand and exploring the tiny fingers.

"I did." Legolas said as he watched his wife. "I loved you the moment I first saw you and now it feels like I am seeing you again for the first time."

Eowyn looked up at him with a tear of happiness in her eye. "I love you with all my heart. Together we have created a miracle."

"You did all the work. I don't think I have ever been prouder of you my love. You were so courageous and strong. You endured so much to bring our son into the world. Do you think you ever want to do it again?"

"Absolutely. I hope we have many children Legolas and you had better be there for the birth of each and every one." She said with a smile

"Nothing could keep me away." He said as he settled next to her.

Hours passed and Legolas watched Eowyn sleep. He hoped he could keep the baby happy for as long as possible so she could regain some of her strength. He sat in the chair next to their bed with their baby in his arms. He knew he should put him in his crib but he just wished to sit and look at him. They had not decided on a name yet so there was much to discuss when she awoke. What troubled Legolas the most right now was what to do about his father. If it had not been for his cruel words, Eowyn might not have had the baby so soon. She certainly would not have had it out in the woods. Fate had been kind enough to allow him to find her and help her with the birth but he didn't know if he could forgive him for putting the lives of his family in danger. _What if he hadn't found her? What if there had been other Orcs in the area and they had found her? _He had to stop thinking about the "what if's", everyone was fine and he was extremely thankful.

As Legolas pondered all this he heard Eowyn sigh and shift in bed. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw her husband still holding their child.

"You have not set him down once have you?" She grinned.

He sheepishly shook his head. "He is so beautiful."

"Just like his father." Eowyn said as she watched her amazing mate hold his son. "The sight of you with our baby almost takes my breath away."

"This whole experience takes my breath away." He said as he continued to run his finger down the delicate nose and perfect lips of the sleeping baby in his arms.

"Have you changed his nappy while you were gazing at him?" She asked laughing.

The surprised look on his face answered her question.

"He will probably need it soon but let's not wake him unless we have too."

"Have you thought about a name?" Legolas asked.

"Some, but I really wanted to see him before we decided. Have you thought of any?"

"A few. We need to decide soon you know." he said.

"True enough." She murmured. Eowyn was so tired after her ordeal that it did not seem very important.

"Eowyn, I need to ask you, what did my father do to make you run off like that?" Legolas looked at her intensely and she could tell that he was trying to prepare himself for something he didn't want to hear. As she thought about it, she wasn't sure she wanted to repeat any of it.

"I should not have reacted that way. I don't know what came over me but I should not have run off." She said as her pale cheeks colored in embarrassment.

"You were emotional and I know how hurtful he can be. Please meleth; it is not your fault."

She hesitated as if lost in thought. Suddenly she burst out "Are we bonded Legolas?"

The question caught him by surprise.

"Yes of course we are love."

"Then why did I not know you were hurt so badly?"

"It was not that bad, and I am very good at hiding those things. Besides, pregnancy masks the bond for the sake of the child. The fact that you were unaware does not reflect the depth or lack thereof in our bond."

She still looked troubled. "Will I feel your pain or emotions? Will I sense things about you? I don't really understand it."

"You will, I just don't know how deeply because you are human." He replied.

That seemed to hurt her. "Will I live to see our children grown?" She asked quietly.

He thought for a moment and then realized what his father must have said. "Of course you will see our children grown."

"Elven children take much longer to mature and I will be very old by the time they cross over to adulthood." She said softly.

"Do not worry about that Eowyn. You will live to see our children grown."

The look on her face told him she did not believe him.

"You must promise me something Legolas." She said.

"Anything my love." He replied quickly.

"You will not fade when I die."

"What!" He realized that he had spoken too soon.

"You must live and be with our children after my passing. I could not rest peacefully knowing you would follow and leave our children alone."

Legolas studied her worried face thinking about her childhood and how the lack of parents had shaped her life. She had told him how lonely she had been even with her brother, cousin and uncle.

"I do not know if I can make that promise Eowyn. I have never felt like this about anyone before and I cannot guarantee that the grief of your passing would not kill me."

She started to sob. "Please Legolas. I cannot live with that burden. Please tell me you will try!"

He rushed to her side and wrapped his free arm around her pulling her close to him. "I promise that I will try. That is all I can do Eowyn."

That seemed to satisfy her for the moment and she settled back against the pillows. "I believe it is my turn to hold him." She said as he smiled and passed his precious bundle to her waiting arms.

The next few days passed peacefully. Legolas had stayed with Eowyn and the baby, having their meals delivered to their rooms. Thranduil had not had a chance to talk with him or see the baby and he was getting impatient. He finally decided he had waited long enough and took matters into his own hands. He stood outside the door for a few moments, his fist hovering in the air and then he took a deep breath and finally knocked on the door.

"Enter." He heard from inside. He stepped inside hesitantly and peered around the door to see his son and Eowyn in bed with his grandchild. Legolas' leg was propped up but they all looked well.

"Thranduil, I was not expecting you." Legolas said, making no move to rise or greet him.

"Who were you expecting?"

"Elrond and the twins." Legolas replied, raising his eyebrow as if daring his father to challenge him.

"I have not been able to meet my grandchild. I was hoping you would bring him to me." Thranduil said, trying to decide how to handle this obviously hostile situation.

"You mean your mongrel half-breed grandson?" Legolas growled staring at his father, the challenge was unmistakable.

Thranduil's face colored a bit and he had the grace to look down in shame. "Well, I am sorry for that ion nin."

"Do not apologize to me, apologize to my wife."

He was about to say that Legolas did not have a wife but one look at his son silenced him. Legolas seemed to know what he was going to say and since things were not going very well anyway, he bit his tongue.

Thranduil took a deep breath and for a moment Legolas thought he was going to refuse.

"I am sorry for upsetting you." Thranduil said looking at Eowyn.

"That is alright." she started to say but Legolas interrupted her.

"Not good enough. She has a name and you did more than just upset her."

Thranduil realized he was going to have to make an effort. He could very well lose his son forever if he could not swallow his pride for a moment. So he went to the bed and knelt down on one knee.

"Forgive me Eowyn for saying some very mean and untrue things. I had no right and I am ashamed of my behavior. I ask for your forgiveness. Please allow me to see your son...I mean, my grandson."

Eowyn looked at him with softness in her green eyes. "Of course you can see him." She said as she passed the infant to the elf who quickly regained his feet.

Thranduil looked down at the bundle that was squirming quietly in his arms and his breath caught. He could not speak for the blue eyes that peered up at him were his sons. He quickly changed his hold and reverently began to unwrap the small baby. The light fuzz on his head was Legolas, in fact, everything right down to the delicately pointed ears was his son. It was as if he had been transported back in time and he almost expected to see his beautiful wife sitting in the bed instead of Legolas and Eowyn.

Legolas saw the wonder in his father's face and his anger abated a bit.

"He looks just like you ion nin." Thranduil breathed, unable to take his eyes off the small bundle in his arms.

"I think he has his mother's lips." Legolas said.

Eowyn smiled and snuggled into her mate. Their son was his father's image but she appreciated the fact that he was trying to make her feel like there was something of his mother in him.

"Have you named him yet?" Thranduil asked, completely ignoring Legolas comment about the baby's lips.

"We are still discussing it." Legolas said.

Thranduil detected a slight strain in his son's voice and he wisely remained silent. "I will return to Mirkwood soon but I would be grateful if you would let me visit."

Thranduil's heart flipped when his son did not answer him immediately; instead a soft woman's voice was heard. "You are always welcome. You are the only grandparent our children will have so please visit us as often as you can."

Thranduil looked at her gratefully and wondered for a brief moment if he might have been wrong to try to keep these two apart. The word "children" was not lost on him either.

"Thank you Eowyn. You are most gracious after all I have put you through." He took her hand and bowed slightly placing a kiss on it before straightening. He looked at the baby again and passed him reluctantly to his parents. With an inclination of his head to Legolas, he turned and strode from the room.

"I think he is truly remorseful love." Eowyn said noticing that her husband had not risen or said goodbye.

"We will see Eowyn, we will see." He said thoughtfully.

A month later, Eowyn and Legolas stood in a clearing surrounded by their friends once again. There was a new addition this time though and his name was Aranel. Eowyn and Legolas held each other close as Aragorn held their baby up for all to see and proclaimed his parentage and name.

"Behold Aranel, son of Eowyn and Legolas Thrandulion and heir to Ilithien."

Aragorn placed the baby back in his parent's arms and turned to address all gathered.

"I have been proclaimed guardian if anything should happen and I am happy to have that responsibility."

"And I am his guardian as well." A gruff voice added. "Every child needs the calming influence of a dwarf, especially when he has a flighty elf for a father."

Laughter filled the wood and with the formalities done, the group quickly moved on to the festivities.

The End

(for now)

I have some other stories already written so I will start up soon after the holidays are over. Hope everyone has a wonderful New Year!


End file.
